Sempiterno Amor
by Sweet Alaska
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre la vida de Ranma Y Akane y demás parejas a su alrededor. El amor, lo inesperado, celos y amistad, engaños y tristezas.
1. Bendito examen

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿

**Bendito examen**

O no entendía nada por qué era más bruto de lo que creía o ella no sabía explicar.

\- Luego llevas la _X_ al otro lado y cambias el signo y ese menos tres _X_ estará sumándose. Luego te fijas del otro lado, allí...

Y de repente dejo de escucharla. Ya era mucho tiempo viendo números enredados y sin sentido que lo único que querían era arruinarle la existencia. Malditas matemáticas, las odiaba.

Pero a pesar del cansancio no quería parar. Eran pocos los momentos en los que estaban juntos sin intromisiones indeseables ni peleas, no había malentendidos, tampoco otras prometidas o pretendientes. Solo ella y él, escuchandose y tan cerca que podía sentir aquel exquisito aroma a jazmines. Decidió inhalar de nuevo disimuladamente aquel aroma.

Fue un pedido de auxilio totalmente sincero. Necesitaba aprobar ese examen con más de ocho si no quería llevarse la materia y ella siempre dispuesta, amable cuando se debe ayudar a alguien, había accedido a ser su maestra particular y es que ella era una luz, el mejor promedio de la clase. Tan inteligente y bonita.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento, en el que veía como ella (sin darse cuenta de lo que podía provocar en él) se colocaba un mechón corto atrás de la oreja, tan delicado y femenino movimiento, no era que fuera mala enseñando y tampoco era tan tonto como para no comprender el tema después de tres explicaciones claras respecto a ello, simplemente no podía concentrarse por culpa de ella, tan delicada, calmada y femenina en esos momentos, pocas veces se la apreciaba en ese estado.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Lo entiendes?

El chico de la trenza parpadeo confundido. Otra vez estaba en blanco, sólo comprendía que los ojos de su prometida eran de un color chocolate más maravilloso de lo que pensaba.

\- Pues... no.

Akane bufo molesta y puso la frente contra el escritorio.

\- Eres un tonto. Todo lo que te digo te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro.

\- Estoy cansado, Akane. Llevamos toda la tarde estudiando. Me duele la cabeza con sólo escucharte hablar de números.

Decía la verdad, al principio tenía toda la predisposición en aprender, pero todo tiene un límite y Ranma Saotome no era de los que podían quedarse quietos mucho tiempo sin divagar en otras cosas más interesantes.

Akane giró el rostro aún en la superficie de la mesa llevando sus cortos cabellos hacia el otro lado.

-Esta bien. Fue suficiente por hoy - se enderezo y estirandose cansada soltó un bostezo.

Ranma no pudo evitar ver como la blusa de su prometida se levantó un poco dejando ver una franja de su vientre, piel blanca y tersa. Le picaron las manos.

Debía salir de allí.

-¡Bajemos a comer algo entonces!

Akane pegó un respingo ante el grito del joven Saotome que no la espero sino que salió casi corriendo de su habitación.

\- Vaya... si que odia las matemáticas -murmuró sonriendo.


	2. Bésame mucho

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

**Bésame mucho **

-Les estoy dejando la cena preparada así que no se preocupen.

\- Que bueno, no te hubieras molestado, Kasumi. Yo podría haber cocinado.

Kasumi se colocó en la entrada sus zapatos blancos sin mucho tacón y volteó a mirar a su hermana menor, quien se veía bastante confiada en lo que decía. Kasumi sonrió conciliadora, quien sabe que sucedería si dejaba a Akane cocinar sin supervisión. La última vez que la dejo hacerlo sola (ya que le tenía mayor confianza después de ese curry que logró preparar bien) casi incendia la casa, entonces se dio cuenta que la práctica debía continuar. Era mejor que en ese momento sin nadie en la casa les dejara todo preparado.

-Quise ahorrarte trabajo - respondió amablemente Kasumi. Akane fruncio el ceño pero luego sonrió.

-Espero que tu amiga pueda estar mejor. Saludala de nuestra parte, Kasumi.

\- Lo haré. Trataré de ayudarla lo mejor que pueda mientras su marido no esta, con los últimos días de embarazo se debe tener mucho cuidado.

Akane asintió y despidió a su hermana escuchando una vez más que cualquier cosa la llamara, que tratará de no pelear con Ranma, que asegurará la puerta, etc, etc, etc.

Se preocupaba demasiado.

Ya antes se había quedado cuidando sola la casa junto a su prometido, aunque esa vez las cosas no salieron muy bien recordó.

Akane entró a la casa y le puso seguro a la puerta como su hermana mayor insistió.

-¿Ya se fue, Kasumi? - comiendo una manzana un joven de ojos azules y pelo trenzado subía las escaleras.

\- Si ya... nos dejo la cena preparada ¿Quieres comer ahora?

Akane se acercó al final de la escalera esperando su respuesta, no sabía por qué el silencio de repente la ponía incómoda.

-Aún no. Estuve entrenando así que iré a darme una ducha. Cuando llegue Nabiki cenamos - Ranma se giraba para subir los peldaños pero la voz de su prometida lo detuvo.

-Nabiki no viene... - el ojiazul se giro para mirarla de nuevo- se quedó en la casa de su amiga, al parecer saldrán a un cumpleaños juntas.

-Ah...

Ranma se quedó en silencio con la manzana a medio comer.

Su padre y el de Akane junto al maestro se habían ido de viaje de entrenamiento negándose a llevarlo porque debía ir a clases sino querían otra queja por sus inasistencias, Kasumi fue a cuidar a una amiga desamparada en pleno embarazo y Nabiki de fiesta. Estaban solos, Akane y él.

Le dio otro mordisco a la manzana.

-Vaya... tofos con pflanes menof nofotros.

\- No hables con la boca llena, tonto. Ve a ducharte que aún yo tampoco tengo hambre. Te esperaré en el comedor.

Akane se giró y a paso rápido se alejó de la vista de su prometido. Ranma continuó su camino en dirección al baño.

Ya más relajado gracias a un buen baño caliente Ranma bajaba las escaleras tarareando una melodía inventada.

Abajo encontró a Akane mirando la televisión bastante concentrada por lo que podía observar, tenía el pijama puesto y relajada comía algo.

Una idea surgio en su cabeza.

Con un buen grito la asusto seguro - se dijo mentalmente sonriendo con picardía.

Con pasos muy sigilosos que un gran artista marcial como él poseía se fue acercando por la espalda de la chica. Lo mataría pero ver su rostro crispado del susto sería muy gracioso.

Estaba ya a un paso de ella y se inclinó para poder gritar aún más cerca. Abrió la boca y entonces...

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Ranma Saotome!

Ranma se quedó paralizado.

-Maldición... ¿cómo...?

\- Te conozco muy bien. ¡Pesado!

-Agh, eres una aguafiestas.

Akane río bajito y le subió volumen a la televisión.

Ranma se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, quedando frente a ella, apoyando el codo sobre la superficie y su mano abarcando su barbilla y mejilla, con un semblante aburrido preguntó:

-¿Qué estás viendo?

-¡Diario de una pasión! - Akane sonrió de oreja a oreja suspirando.

Ranma bufo.

-¡¿De nuevo esa tonta película?!

-Cállate, es hermosa.

\- La has visto millones de veces.

Akane lo ignoro y sin apartar su mirada de la televisión empujó el pequeño bol por sobre la mesa hasta quedar frente al artista marcial.

-Hice palomitas.

Ranma miro con una mueca el contenido en el recipiente. Eso estaba muy lejos de ser palomitas. Estaban negras y algunas cercanas a ello, el caramelo se había juntado en unos cuantos dejándolos totalmente pegados y duros.

\- Lo quemaste todo. Es un desastre.

Akane clavo su vista por primera vez en él y gruñendo apartó las "palomitas".

-¡Solo un poco! Algunos están bien - Akane tomo uno y se lo metió en la boca para seguidamente toser y poner una cara de desagrado- Ese estaba malo.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada. Su prometida nunca desistiría en cocinar. Y quería experimentar sus platillos peligrosos especialmente en él. Como si fuera su conejillo de indias.

Una media hora después el sueño empezaba a ganarle. Esa película lo aburría de sobremanera. Tan cliché, tan predecible, la chica entre dos chicos con sus dudas eternas y su culpa irremediable, al final se quedaría con el barbudo y serían felices hasta que la muerte se los llevará a ambos.

Un bostezo le dejó en claro a Akane que Ranma no aguantaría despierto por mucho.

\- Ranma no te duermas, ya viene la mejor parte.

\- Es una estupidez. Las cursilerías no van contigo, Akane. Cambialo.

\- Que pesado eres. Ya va a terminar.

Otro bostezo emergió haciéndolo abrir la boca como un león perezoso.

En ese momento la chica en medio de la lluvia salía de un bote y molesta iba y venía en el puente mientras el pobre barbudo subía y ataba el bote para que no se fuera con la corriente.

Comenzó a gritar varias tontería del porque la había dejado de escribir y bla, bla, bla.

De repente Akane carraspeo y alternando su mirada de la tele a sus manos dijo algo nerviosa:

\- Que tontos ¿no? Peleando allí el medio de la lluvia -río nerviosa.

Ranma con gesto aburrido dirigió su mirada azul de nuevo al frente, en el momento en que el hombre casi se come a su novia (o lo que fuera) de un beso.

Cerró los ojos varios minutos cediendo a las exigencias de sus parpados sin darle mayor importancia a esas demostraciones de amor desesperado de telenovelas.

\- Un beso lleno de amor - Akane suspiró como quinceañera enamorada.

\- ¿Ya te dije que te ves ridícula diciendo esas cosas? - Ranma río y miro el perfil de la joven Tendo, que ignoró su burla.

-Debe ser tan lindo un beso así...

El artista marcial observó el rostro sonrojado de Akane. Que bonita se veia sonrojada... espera ¿qué?

Ranma fruncio el ceño.

"Debe ser tan lindo un beso así..." -resonó en su cabeza.

¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba muy romántica esa noche. Por eso no le gustaban las películas así. Cuando le había tocado ir al cine con la familia y por insistencia de su madre o Kasumi veían una película romántica (donde también se dormía) notaba que las chicas en la sala suspiraban y murmuraban deseos de amor.

Pero no pensaba que Akane se sumará a esa categoría ahora. Ella no era así... ¡por favor! había visto esta película muchísimas veces y nunca había suspirando así.

\- Ojalá algún día un hombre, caballeroso y tierno -dijo de nuevo Akane remarcando los dos calificativos y mirando de reojo al ojiazul- me bese con el mismo amor intenso.

-¡Bah! ¿Quién querría besar a una marimacho como tú? - la molesto Ranma sonriendo burlón provocando que Akane entrecerrara los ojos amenazante pero luego sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Te sorprenderías, Ranma - la chica Tendo lo miro altiva sin dejar de sonreír.

En ese momento a la mente de Ranma vinieron los rostros de algunos de sus compañeros de la escuela y sin querer se imagino a Akane en los brazos de alguno, en los brazos de Kuno, o de Ryoga...

Un sabor amargo se instauró en la boca del artista marcial y frunciendo el ceño la miro molesto.

¡Que tonterías estaba insinuando!

Estaba apuntó de atacar de nuevo cuando ella se levantó de su lugar y camino rodeando la mesa. Ranma la vio en toda su altura y confundido por el repentino movimiento no soltó ninguna palabra, sólo observó como Akane se sentaba frente a él sin nada interponiendose entre ellos, sus rodillas se tocaron.

-Aunque... -Akane bajo la mirada a su regazo- me gustaría que fueras tú.

Todo quedó en silencio. Tal vez hasta su corazón se quedó paralizado.

Ranma abrió la boca para hablar pero sólo pudo boquear como un pez, su mente quedó en blanco, totalmente sorprendido ante lo dicho por ella, sin que nadie fuera testigo de aquello, solamente él.

-¿Q-qué? -logró articular. No sabía si había escuchado bien o si se imaginó semejante cosa.

\- ¡No me hagas repetirlo, Ranma! - la joven Tendo levantó su rostro dejando ver su terrible sonrojo. Pero su prometido aún no reaccionaba. Entonces preguntó: -Nunca has intentado besarme ¿Por qué...?

\- Es que... y-yo... en realidad... yo...

\- No te gusto, lo sé - lo corto ella con voz fría.

Ranma salió un momento de su estupor y olvidando su temor dijo apresurado:

-¡No! No es eso. Es que tú no te dejas ni siquiera abrazar, imagínate un... beso, me gritarias pervertido y me darías con tu mazo.

Akane lo miro igual que segundos atrás la miraba él.

Un silencio rodeo todo el espacio. No podían mirarse y descubrír lo rojos que estaban sus rostros.

-Pero ahora te doy permiso de hacerlo... - Akane tomo entre sus manos la cara de su prometido y lo hizo mirarla fijamente- Bésame, Ranma.

Y a pesar de habérselo pedido fue ella quien lo hizo. Unió sus labios con los de él con rapidez, como evitando que la valentía la abandonará.

Con delicadeza y dulzura movió su boca consiguiendo poco a poco que él reaccionará y se uniera a tan exquisito movimiento.

El corazón de Ranma latía tan deprisa que no se sorprederia de sufrir un ataque. Sus manos temblorosas se posaron en la cintura de ella que ahora estaba más inclinada hacia él, levantándose un poco en sus rodillas.

¡La estaba besando! ¡Se estaban besando! Nunca pensó que ese día sus labios probarían los de su prometida. Tanta osadía y que bien se sentía.

Un hormigueo se instalaba en sus piernas flexionadas por mucho tiempo, pero que importaba, estaba besando a Akane, estaban solos y totalmente ausentes del mundo, todo se desvanecía alrededor, sólo podían sentirse el uno al otro.

El perfume de Akane lo envolvía por completo, la boca suave e inexperta de su prometida lo estaba matando.

Ranma respiraba agitado pero siguió el beso profundizandolo sin haberlo pensado.

Akane se aproximó más a él sin interrumpir el tan ansiado beso. Ranma tomo su nuca, sintiendo los suaves cabellos de su prometida entre sus dedos, impidiendole alejarse de su boca, pero sería lo último que ella haría.

Un poco más osada Akane, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y mordió el labio inferior de su prometido logrando que él soltara un gruñido y que con la fuerza de su mano sobre la pequeña cintura la atrajera aún más hacia él.

Akane corto el beso para poder tomar aire, cosa que Ranma aprovechó para hundir su nariz en el cuello femenino y aspirar ese delicioso perfume que siempre sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella. Era aún más exquisito.

-Solo contigo un beso sería maravilloso, Ranma -susurro Akane en su oído.

Lejos de sentirse apenado Ranma besaba la curva del cuello de su prometida.

\- Nadie puede besarte de este modo, Akane. Sólo yo.

De nuevo se unieron en un beso intenso, logrando sentir que tocaban el cielo con las manos, explorando sus bocas con libertad en la soledad de la casa.

\- Ranma... -suspiro Akane llevando las manos de él a su cintura, levantando el pliegue de su camisón para que sintiera su suave piel, subiendolas lentamente como una tortura.

\- Akane... - Ranma sintió el ardor en todo el pecho.

-Ranma... - un gemido salió de ella- Ranma... oye... Ranma, Ranma.

-¿Qué...?

\- Ranma ¡¡¡Ranma, despierta!!!

Un zarandeo hizo asustar al artista marcial que levantó su cabeza tan de golpe que le crujió el cuello, sus ojos pudieron enfocar frente a él a la protagonista de la que hace unos segundos era su más hermosa tortura.

-¿Qué... qué paso? -soltó asustando el joven Saotome.

\- Que te quedaste dormido, Ranma. Toda la película -Akane lo miro molesta pero luego suspiro- Siempre haces lo mismo.

-¿Me dormí? ¿Fue un sueño? - Ranma palpo sus mejillas como comprobando si aún todo a su alrededor era real. Akane lo miro atenta y a la mente de Ranma sólo vinieron las imágenes de ellos besándose como si no hubiera mañana. Se sonrojo al instante.

¡Fue un maldito sueño!

\- Me costó despertarte.

Ranma se apartó de la mirada intrigada de su prometida y ella soltó una leve risa.

¡Oh no! - Ranma se alteró- ¿Habré dicho algo? Maldita sea, que idiota eres.

-Tengo el sueño pesado y lo sabes -respondió tajante.

Akane resoplo fastidiada ante el mal humor de Ranma.

-Grosero -se levanto arrastrando los pies cansada y se alejaba del comedor- Como sea... yo no tengo hambre así que puedes comerte todo si quieres.

-Ok.

Ranma dejo de ver a la chica y escuchó como subía las escaleras bostezando.

La televisión estaba apagada dejando por fin de trasmitir esa estúpida película.

-Estúpida, Akane. Para colmo me despertó en la mejor parte.


	3. Vida sólo junto a ti Parte 1

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

**Vida sólo junto a ti**

**Parte 1**

El pánico no la dejaba pensar con claridad, sólo quería ver a una sola persona.

Una especie de lagarto enorme se venía contra ella corriendo en dos patas y la lengua afuera. Akane salto antes de que la cola áspera y cortante del monstruo la tirara al suelo, en medio del aire giró con fuerza y con su pierna derecha bien estirada le golpeo en plena cabeza. Aturdido el lagarto se le quiso venir encima de nuevo pero un ogro enorme cayó sobre él dejándolos noqueados en el suelo de su jardín. Giró y pudo ver a Mousse con su puño al frente.

\- ¡Corre, Akane!

Y así lo hizo. Pasando entre medio de toda la multitud en su jardín. En su camino vio como Ukyo le pegaba con todas sus fuerzas un palazo a una mujer de color azul y ojos rojos. Jamás en su vida creyó ver personajes tan horribles e imaginables, pero su vida hace mucho dejo de ser normal.

Su corazón latía frenético mientras corría y esquivaba golpes de contrincantes. Gruñendo se arrastró por el pasto raspandose toda la pantorrilla cuando un cuerpo enorme y peludo era lanzado por los aires a causa de una patada de Ryoga.

Sus ojos desesperados iban de un lado a otro, buscando, anhelando verlo.

Y lo encontró. Allí golpeando con sus puños rápidos y certeros el abdomen de un hombre enorme y lleno de músculos que por su pesadez no lograba alcanzar a su prometido. En velocidad y agilidad quien le ganaba a Ranma, nadie podía contra eso.

Akane vislumbró como de manera sucia y rastrera una mujer apuntaba con su espada la espalda de su prometido quien se liberaba de un lagarto idéntico al que tenía antes frente a ella. Pensando rápido como toda una artista marcial se dirigía hacia él para poder ayudarle pero se sorprendió cuando un látigo tomo sus piernas y la hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, niñita? - dijo una mujer vestida de negro con una capa azul. Parecía una persona normal pero de seguro era una bruja.

Pataleando quiso zafarse pero la mujer la arrastraba hacia ella. Con sus manos se agarraba del pasto y lo único que lograba era cortarlos. Sus ojos buscaron de nuevo a Ranma y asustada lo descubrió siendo atacado por cuatro lagartos enormes que sostenían sus extremidades impidiendole moverse, la mujer que lo iba a atacar por lla espalda yacia en el suelo inconsciente. Sin embargo el temor fue mayor cuando vio que hacia él venía furioso el jefe de toda esa manada de seres horribles, portando en una mano un tridente de plata con un brillante diamante rojo en el medio.

¡Debía ayudar a Ranma ya!

-¡Agh! ¡Sueltame, maldita!

Una vez bastante cerca de aquella bruja le pegó con sus dos piernas unidas a causa del latigo un golpe en plena cara dejando marcado las huellas de sus zapatos del Instituto. La mujer gritó frustrada y adolorida pero Akane no se quedó a esperar sus insultos, con rapidez se deshizo del látigo y tratando de recuperar el equilibrio se puso de pie para seguido ponerse a correr con todas sus energías.

Ranma era tomado de los brazos y piernas por más y más lagartos, dejándolo totalmente indefenso ante el desgraciado que quería verlo muerto. El tridente respladecia listo para clavarse en el artista marcial.

En ese momento todo pareció quedar a cámara lenta y en completo silencio. Podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos, sus manos temblando y sus piernas ardiendo.

No iba a permitirlo. Jamás lo permitiría.

En medio de su carrera con unos movimientos casi intintivos tomo uno de los chuis que Shampoo había dejado olvidado en medio de su pelea.

\- ¡Akane! -grito la china confundida pero Akane no se detuvo ni por un segundo.

-¡Vas a morir Ranma Saotome! ¡Toda Nerima será mía! -grito aquel hombre de ojos oscuros y cabello rojo que con un grito de guerra se lanzó contra el ojiazul.

Ranma cerró sus parpados con fuerza y giró el rostro como si así el dolor fuera menor. En su mente la imagen de aquella testaruda chica de cabellos cortos apareció.

Akane...

\- ¡No! - un grito feroz de aquella voz que tan bien conocía lo alertó haciéndolo abrir los ojos asustado.

Akane con el chui colorido golpeó el tridente provocando que la dirección se desviara y un rayo salió de las tres puntas impactando con la entrada del dojo, destruyendolo por completo.

El cuerpo de Akane se puso frente a Ranma protegiendolo ante cualquier nuevo ataque que sin duda aquel furioso jefe iba a efectuar.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, loca?! -grito el joven Saotome y dándose cuenta que el agarre sobre sus extremidades era menor logró sacar uno de sus brazos pegando una piña a aquel asqueroso reptil que tomaba su otro brazo.

Akane gritó cuando Ranma la empujó a un costado y seguido lograba zafar sus piernas. Levantando el cuerpo de uno de los lagartos vencidos lo puso en frente de él al momento justo en el cual el tridente se iba a venir directo a su abdomen, clavandose en el cuerpo equivocado.

-¡¡¡Agh!!! ¡Desgraciado! -grito exasperado el hombre de ojos oscuros.

Ranma observo como le costaba sacar el arma del cuerpo duro del monstruo y aprovecho para pegarle una patada haciendo girar su rostro a un costado, cayendo por el impacto.

\- ¡No eres nada sin tu juguete! -vocifero Ranma.

Akane sonrió por ver libre y bien a aquel bobo, quien la dejo asombrada cuando sacó con bronca el arma del cuerpo del lagarto sin mucha dificultad y golpeaba con sus puños temibles el diamante rojo en el medio, haciéndolo pedazos.

Pudo escuchar el llanto frustrado del jefe maligno que temblando de miedo o tal vez furia, observando a toda su tropa desaparecer como si nada. Uno a uno los seres horribles iban perdiéndose por arte de magia en el aire.

-Malditos... -fue lo último que dijo aquel sujeto traído de la nada a un mundo equivocado desapareciendo junto con el tridente.

El silencio se instauró de pronto haciendo calmar los corazones de todos los guerreros en la casa Tendo, casa que estaba destrozada.

\- ¡Ran-chan! -Ukyo fue la primera en hablar feliz y corriendo abrazó a Ranma- ¡Lo lograste! ¡Lo logramos!

Shampoo quiso ir hacia su amado también pero Mousse tomandola de la cintura la levantó en el aire y girando con ella en brazos festejaba a gritos el haber ganado llevándose un fuete golpe por parte de la china para que la soltara.

\- Ganamos si pero... -Ryoga se giró sobre si mismo y descubrió al maestro Happosai buscando escapar por detrás de Genma que en ese momento estaba convertido en panda- ¡Usted! Maldito viejo, todo esto es su culpa. Siempre robando objetos malditos.

Happosai lloro como un niño al ser tomado por la fuerza por Ryoga y el panda.

\- No sean malos, yo ayude a que ganaramos - dijo llorando el viejo Happosai que se encontraba atado de manos y pies.

-¡Seria el colmo si se hubiera ido viejo horrible! -grito Ukyo que alejándose de su Ran-chan tomaba su espátula para darle su merecido al anciano.

Soun miraba su casa de rodillas y lloraba desconsoladamente. De los escombros salieron Nodoka con la katana desenvainada y atrás de ella Kasumi y Nabiki.

Akane a paso lento se acercó a Ranma y quedando frente a él le sonrió diciendo:

\- Menos mal todo salió bien.

Ranma clavo su mirada en ella. La sonrisa de ella se le esfumó poco a poco.

Allí su prometido parado en medio del jardín, con la ropa hecha jirones y el semblante serio la miraba molesto. ¡Más que eso! Los ojos azules estaban opacos y tan fríos dejando claro que estaba furioso con ella.

Akane aguantó la respiración sin saber cual era la causa de aquella mirada tan fría.

\- ¿Ranma...?

Pero no recibió respuesta, él paso por al lado de ella con pasos firmes saltando en el aire para poder irse de la casa sin haber dicho una sola palabra.

Shampoo que había visto la reacción de Ranma también se quedó sorprendida. No sabía que había sucedido, se perdió de una parte importante eso era claro.

Gracias a la batalla la casa y el dojo Tendo quedaron hecho pedazos y por ende era inhabitable, así que todos tomaron ropa y lo requerido para higienizarse y se instalaron en la casa de Nodoka Saotome, quien ofreció con seguridad y sinceridad su hogar.

\- Lamentamos estas molestias, tía Nodoka -Kasumi hizo una reverencia de disculpas y agradecimiento.

\- No agradezcas, cariño. Cuando mi casa fue destrozada ustedes me hospedaron amablemente en la suya. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Todos después de un baño y ponerse ropa limpia y cómoda se sentaron en la mesa a cenar. Menos una persona.

Akane con pesar esperaba ver aparecer a Ranma por el pasillo y así fue pero dejandola confundida al dirigirse hacia afuera.

¿Acaso el chico más glotón que podía existir no comería después de la terrible batalla que dejó a todos muertos del cansancio?

\- Hijo -Nodoka llamo la atención de todos para observar el rostro serio de un Ranma apuntó de salir de la casa- ¿Acaso no vas a cenar?

\- No, mamá. Después lo haré.

\- Pero...

Ranma abrió la puerta y salió cerrando tras de si sin escuchar nada más.

Akane fruncio el ceño molesta. Nos sabía que demonios le estaba pasando. El pesar y la confusión le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. La hora de comer era el momento favorito de ese idiota y después de haber perdido tantas energías lo necesitaba pero nadie entendía que pasaba por la cabeza del muchacho. Aunque no iba a tardar en averiguarlo.

Akane se puso de pie e hizo una rapida reverencia disculpandose para luego salir de la casa siguiendo el camino de su prometido.

Afuera el aire fresco la hizo estremecerse. Ranma no estaba. Tal vez en el patio trasero. Rodeo la casa y como había supuesto encontró a chico de la trenza sentado en un banco de madera mirando a la nada, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y encorbado suspiraba.

\- Ranma... - Akane carraspeo para aclarar su voz que había salido demasiado baja- Ranma, entra que hace frío y acabas de bañarte.

No recibió respuesta alguna, ni siquiera la miro.

\- Ranma, la cena está servida... se enfriará.

\- Ve adentro.

El tono duro y serio la hizo dar un respingo.

Ella podía comprender que está batalla les haya costado bastante terminarla y eso lo tuviera así, o que Happosai escapara sin haberle podido dar él su merecido por provocar esos problemas o tal vez el hecho de que todos hubieran ido a causar molestias a su madre pero no podía tolerar mucho tiempo su porte silencioso y amargo.

\- ¡Ranma, vamos! Adentro. Que te vas a enfermar, te lo digo enserio.

-Dejame sólo.

-¡No! Ahora muevete.

Ranma gruñendo se levantó de golpe pero Akane dudaba que haya sido para obedecerla. Intimidante se acercó a ella y con claridad dijo:

\- Ya déjame en paz. No te quiero aquí.

Parpadeo sorprendida ante aquellas duras palabras. No comprendía por qué estaba tan enojado con ella, que había hecho para que se comportará así.

Él paso a su lado sin dejarla reaccionar pero a unos pasos escuchó como aquella pequeña mujer levantaba la voz.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa?! Todavía que vengo preocupandome por tí y me tratas así, grosero.

\- No necesito que te preocupes por mi. Métete en tus asuntos.

La joven Tendo se coloco frente a su prometido obstruyendole el paso.

\- ¡Eres un idiota!

\- No tengo ganas de pelear, Akane - Ranma iba a pasarla de nuevo pero ella actuando rápido con sus brazos extendidos y apoyando sus manos en el duro pecho del artista marcial lo empujó con fuerza.

\- ¡No te irás hasta decirme que te pasa! ¡Habla!

Ranma la tomo de los brazos y quiso apartarla pero ella no cedió.

-¡Demonios, Akane! ¡Lárgate!

\- Eres un imbécil. No sabes lo que me preocupe hoy por tí, como también ahora y me tratas así ¡Idiota!

Ranma agarró los hombros de la chica y la apartó.

\- No quiero que te preocupes por mi, no necesito que lo hagas. Sé que debo hacer así que evita darme problemas.

\- ¡No sabes nada! - la nariz y los ojos de la joven Tendo comenzaban a enrojecer y sin poder evitarlo soltó lágrimas de dolor- Hoy casi me muero al verte atrapado y apuntó de morir. No sabes el susto que pase, no merezco que me trates así.

\- ¡Te metiste en algo que nadie te pidió, Akane! - Ranma la seguía mirando furioso y eso sólo aumento la ira y el dolor en ella.

\- ¡Ibas a morir!

\- Pero podrías haber sido tú - Ranma se tomó de los pelos despeinandose con furia y sus ojos azules se clavaron con determinación en el mar de lágrimas que era su prometida- ¿Qué habría pasado si no atinabas bien y el tridente se clavaba en tí? ¡Te habría partido en dos! Pero eres tan tonta que no piensas en esas cosas.

Akane furiosa secó sus lágrimas pero fue inútil porque volvieron a salir al hablar en el frío de la noche.

-¡¿Dudas de mi capacidad?! Por qué no dejas tu maldito ego, Ranma y dejas de comportarte como un idiota. Yo puedo ayudar a quien sea porque soy una artista marcial al igual que tú.

\- No entiendes, no estás preparada para situaciones así. Deja de buscar ayudarme, deja de ponerte a merced de la muerte por mi ¡No te necesito!

El silencio envolvió el alrededor por varios minutos. Adentro de la casa no se escuchaba nada, señal de que seguro estaban atentos a la discusión de los prometidos.

El corazón de Akane se partía sin remedio, un nudo en la garganta se hacía más grande. No podía creer tales palabras. Frente a ella aquel chico que la enloquecía con sus bromas, quien la hacia reír y enojarse en un segundo y luego a su lado siempre podía comprender y escucharlo, viéndolo sonreír y mirarla alegre, enamorandola más y más, aquel chico altanero en quien podía confiar ciegamente la estaba dejando pálida.

No la necesitaba, no la quería a su lado, no seria nunca útil para él.

\- ¿Nunca seré más que un estorbo para ti, Ranma? -pregunto en un hilo de voz.

-Solo te diré una cosa, Akane - el artista marcial se acercó de nuevo a ella agachandose un poco para que sus miradas rotas fueran más claras- Y hablo muy enserio, si tu vuelves a ponerte a filo de la muerte por intentar ayudarme, pretendiendo ser capaz de cualquier cosa, sin que te importen las consecuencias, te aseguro que no me vuelves a ver más en tu vida.

Y lanzada la última cuchilla se alejó de ella para entrar en la casa con paso firme, sin dudar ni arrepentirse de lo dicho mientras ella soportaba el temblor de su barbilla y su vista volviendose borrosa a causa de las lágrimas.


	4. Vida sólo junto a ti Parte 2

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

**Vida sólo junto a ti**

**Parte 2**

Ranma no desapareció de su vida... bueno, al menos no más de un mes.

Después de la pelea en que se vieron envueltos aquella vez, donde sus miradas no eran las mismas y el corazón se le estrujaba de sólo recordarlo, no se dirigieron la palabra en días. Ranma no la evitaba, tampoco la miraba con algo más que sólo la indiferencia, al comer uno al lado de otro no hablaban, tampoco discutían y a la hora de ir a la escuela... no podía creer que él saliera más temprano que ella.

Nunca pensó que la situación terminaría de esa forma, discutían siempre, y con gritos más fuertes que la última vez pero siempre había una solución, siempre volvían a ser Ranma y Akane pero ahora... esto era diferente. Sin embargo, Akane agradecía en cierta forma que él fuera indiferente con ella, en primer lugar porque también estaba enojada, en segundo lugar porque su orgullo había sido dañado al creerle él un estorbo, y en tercer lugar porque lo perdonaría si el volvía a hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado, no quería perdonarle, no debía, pero era más fuerte que ella, lo miraba y eso bastaba para pasar página.

Pero la situación en la que estaban le dolía, verlo irse sin ella, serio por la casa de su madre, sin querer hablar mucho, encerrandose en su habitación o entrenando extenuantemente.

Y normal fue que las familias se preocuparan. Soun y Genma lloraban juntos cuando veían a Ranma retirarse de la mesa antes que todos, y es que lo cotidiano no era esa paz alrededor de ellos, temían por el futuro de la escuela de combate libre; Nabiki había aceptado ayudar a ambos patriarcas pero sus provocaciones, sus burlas y chantajes no sacaron más que monosílabos de Ranma, Akane tampoco fue diferente ante esto. Ella también podía jugar a lo que Ranma jugaba, además también era algo a favor, ya que ni ella sabía que ocurría o por qué no se reconciliaban como antes.

Nodoka hablo con ella pidiéndole que intentará solucionar las cosas con el cabezota de su hijo, que no podían estar enojados eternamente, pero no lo hizo.

¿Por qué ella? No quería dar el primer paso. Si a él no le importaba a ella menos. Si quería estar enojado o lo que fuera, ella también lo estaría.

Y así los días pasaban en la casa de los Saotome.

Después se enteró que es lo que Ranma hacia al terminar las clases, porque volvía tan tarde. Por la mente de Akane pasaban miles de suposiciones todas referente a las demás prometidas, aseguraba que el patán se iba con algunas de ellas a ser alimentado como un animal necesitado y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, gruñendo de los celos; pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al enterarse (por escuchar detrás de la puerta) que Ranma trabajaba en un gimnasio cerca del Instituto, se lo contaba suspirando cansado a su madre que por lo que habia podía escuchar se alegraba de que ayudará de esa forma a reparar la casa y el dojo Tendo, era algo de toda hombría.

Akane no podía creer que Ranma trabajará todas las tardes sólo para reparar las cosas de su hogar. Se sintió mal cuando pensó que él se la pasaba de vago en lo de sus otras prometidas. Eso fue lo que la hizo reflexionar y buscar tener una charla donde pudieran perdonarse y trabajar juntos. Antes hablo con su familia para contarles la gran colaboración que hacía Ranma y eso enterneció el corazón de Soun, que dijo que pondría todos sus ahorros de unas vacaciones que tenía planeadas para la reparación; Akane de inmediato busco trabajo en una cafetería cerca de casa para así contribuir a los gastos. Ranma no tardó en saber sobre ello gracias a Nabiki pero no había dicho nada al respecto.

Era un zombie. Presente pero ausente de todo, lejos de ella.

¿Dónde estaba el Ranma de siempre? Ese idiota engreído, nunca pensó decir que lo prefería así de inmaduro.

Sus intentos de reconciliarse con él cayeron cuando por Mousse se enteró que vio a Ranma ir a cenar Okonomiyakis en la noche.

Después del trabajo va con Ukyo -pensó una Akane celosa. Por eso llegaba más tarde de lo que debería, Nabiki había tenido razón en pensar que Ranma iba a cenar con algunas de sus prometidas y por ello llegaba con menos hambre ¡Él, que era un glotón sin remedio!

¿Qué solucionarían las cosas? ¡De eso nada, mejor así!

Y poco a poco lograron ir reparando la entrada de la casa y el techo del dojo Tendo. Soun estaba sumamente agradecido.

Una tarde cuando ya empezaba a alistarse para ir a la cafetería y comenzar su jornada de trabajo Ranma la interceptó en la salida de la casa Saotome. Sus ojos azules por fin la miraron con algo de interés y Akane sintió alegría y terror al mismo tiempo.

\- No vayas -le dijo.

Akane quedo confundida por unos instnates pero se recompuso y con el rostro en alto se dignaba a pasar por al lado de su prometido para continuar con su camino.

\- Ya se me hace tarde.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Ranma la tomo del brazo deteniendola. Sintió un temblor en sus piernas.

\- Deja el trabajo, Akane. Estas muy cansada y no logras estudiar sin dormirte.

-¿Y eso a ti qué? - Akane volteó a mirarlo y de nuevo la embriago el efecto Ranma. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que volvieran a ser los de antes. Pero eso sólo llegaría a suceder en su imaginación, en su lugar dijo: -Las reparaciones aún no terminan, debo ayudar y me pagan bien, con mis estudios no hay problema.

-Hoy te dormiste clase -Ranma bajo la mirada como si la timidez lo invadiera al revelar que la miraba en clases sin que ella lo notará. Aún la tenía agarrada del brazo- No hace falta que sigas trabajando. En un par de días más estará todo reparado, yo me haré cargo, me pagan bastante bien.

\- No quiero que te hagas cargo solo de esto.

\- Tu padre y Nabiki me ayudan.

Si por suerte Nabiki había decidido también ser colaborativa en la reparación de su hogar y brindar dinero con los negocios que tanto alardeaba tener.

\- De todas formas, yo quiero ayudarlos así que...

Ranma tiró del brazo de Akane cuando intento irse y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros, el rostro de ambos enrojeció pero se alejaron sin decir nada.

-Hazme caso está vez - se lo dijo tan bajito que Akane no sabía si había escuchado bien- Por favor, Akane deja que me encargué.

Ella lo noto tan cansado, en su postura, en su mirada, en su voz. El trabajar y estudiar era extenuante. Y si, le estaba llendo mal con lo segundo pero no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados. Iba a negarse pero él pareció leerle la mente por qué su mano se deslizó por su brazo hasta llegar a tomarla de la mano y le dio un apretón, su mirada sin vida parecía pedirle de nuevo que le hiciera caso.

Que difícil era luchar contra el efecto Ranma.

No se atrevió a hablar, simplemente asintió y eso bastó para que él asintiera levemente y se alejara de allí rumbo al trabajo.

Como había dicho su prometido sólo un par de días bastaron para terminar de arreglar todo en su hogar, bueno, al menos las cosas más importantes, después de largo tiempo decidieron dejar la casa de Nodoka Saotome y agradecerle con toda sinceridad su gran ayuda.

Akane aquel día en que se mudaron no sabía si Ranma iría con ellos o se quedaría con su madre, después de todo, su hogar era ese. Pero se sorprendió cuando el joven Saotome aviso que se iría de viaje de entrenamiento, como habían pasado ya la época de los exámenes no habría problemas aclaró el joven Saotome, luego se pondría al tanto de las clases que se perdiera. Fue aún más su asombro cuando comunico que se iría con el maestro Happosai.

Ranma y el maestro Happosai solos. El maestro dijo con rotundidad que ni Soun ni Genma los acompañarían.

Pero nadie pregunto el por qué, hace mucho las explicaciones dejaron de pedirse cuando respecto a Ranma se trataba.

Y se fue, paso una semana sin verlo y lo pudo tolerar, en ese tiempo pudo pensar que era estúpido seguir peleados por orgullo, que le pediría que lo arreglarán, que ya todo estaba bien; a la segunda semana aún lo esperaba, de seguro era un entrenamiento difícil, es decir, con ese viejo libidinoso todo puede ser difícil; a la tercera semana ya se le olvidaba el discurso que había preparado para aclarar las cosas con él y caminaba por las calles de Nerima con un semblante triste, en ese tiempo se enteró que Mousse trabajaba solo en el Neko Hanten y pudo comprobarlo al ir, al parecer Shampoo y Cologne se habían ido de viaje de entrenamiento, y se asustó cuando escucho que llevaban tres semanas fuera, le pregunto cuando salieron de Nerima y le dio la fecha exacta en la cual salió Ranma.

Aturdida miles de cosas daban vuelta en su cabeza, y la más clara era la que decía que se habían ido juntos, que estaban juntos en un viaje y lo pudo terminar afirmando cuando a la cuarta semana ni ellas ni ellos volvían. Quiso pensar que no estaban solos, que el maestro y Cologne estaban también y se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era en suponer que ellos impedirían algo, una lo ansiaba tanto como su nieta y al otro poco le importaba. A fin de aquella semana Ranma y Happosai volvieron a la casa Tendo, fue algo que agradeció inconscientemente, aún quería convivir con el ojiazul.

No pudo evitar admirarlo. Su porte se veía más fuerte, la musculatura en él había aumentado pero no de forma exagerada, su espalda ancha y sus rostro más definido lo hacían ver más hombre, y era una tontería porque no había sido más que un mes de tortura y conclusiones dolorosas pero se dio cuenta que el niño Ranma, aquel pesado que sonreía todo el tiempo no estaba, y como lo extrañaba.

Pensó en su discurso que aún podía ser recordado un poco pero cómo decírselo cuando sabía que se había ido con ella, con la más hermosa de sus prometidas, la fuerte, la que jamás le sería un estorbo a la hora de la lucha.

Tiro a la basura la idea de una reconciliación.

Una noche se dio cuenta que aún podia ser más lastimada de lo que ya estaba. Había sido llamada por su padre y la extrañeza surgió en ella cuando no vio a nadie más abajo que sólo a Genma, Ranma y su padre esperandola. No era nada bueno que sólo fueran ellos y acertaba.

-Quiero romper el compromiso.

Claro y sin tartamudeos, seco y frío. Un puñal en su corazón.

Ranma al parecer no se lo comunicaba sólo a ella sino a sus padres también porque quedaron igual de pasmados que ella.

\- Pero... ¿qué dices, muchacho? -pregunto aturdido Soun y sólo consiguió una reafirmación.

-Quiero romper el compromiso -miro hacia el frente donde estaban los dos patriarcas y luego a su costado donde estaba una muda Akane- Sabemos que no se realizará. Akane y yo no estamos hechos para ser esposos, lo sabíamos desde el principio.

A la mente de Akane sólo venía el conocimiento de que sí, había estado con la amazona, de seguro un mes había bastado para que se decidiera por fin, que sabe el cielo que habrán hecho estando juntos; sintió furia, tristeza, dolor, repulsión.

_Sí, de seguro esta rompiendo el compromiso para irse con ella_ -pensó la joven Tendo

\- Akane, hija -Akane pestañeo y se dio cuenta de que su padre la miraba esperando algo, al igual que su tío Genma que tenía el semblante preocupado- ¿Qué opinas de esto, hijita?

¿Qué opinaba? Pues que Ranma se podía ir con la china al otro lado del mundo si quería, que ella no se humillaría rogando por algo que de verdad se veía perdido.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - el silencio invadio la sala por unos minutos y luego continuó: -Ranma tiene razón, no funcionariamos jamás juntos, ya tomo su decisión y me parece correcta. Esta roto el compromiso.

Soun y Genma se abrazaron al instante y lloraron por la desgracia que para ellos era el no haber podido casar a sus hijos.

Akane no miro a su costado, no iba a llorar ni a pedir explicaciones, se levantó y en toda su altura con la dignidad que tenía se fue directo a su habitación.

Y allí en medio de la noche, sobre el colchón dejo que la almohada fuera su compañera de dolor, el corazón le dolía tanto y su cabeza daba vueltas sin salida, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza dejando salir lágrimas, comprobante de lo cruel que estaba siendo el amor con ella.

*

**Buenas mis lectores. Esta historia continuará claramente. Quería darle pasa gracias por leer, no importa que sea muchos o pocos simplemente los que están son siempre para mí una motivación. Les pido disculpas por los errores de ortografía que pueda haber y bueno que espero les vaya gustando.**

**_FlynnChan_: Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que estas continuaciones y lo que viene también te guste. Si Ranma, es muy malo expresandose cuando a sentimientos se refiere pero ya sabemos que ama a su Akane y que algo más profundo siempre hay detrás de todo.**

**_nancyricoleon_: Si Ranma muchas veces puede ser bastante cruel, pero siempre ha sido malo con los temas del corazón, pero se sabe que quiere mucho a Akane. Espero que les vaya gustando, gracias por leer amiga.**


	5. Vida sólo junto a ti Parte 3

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

**Vida sólo junto a ti**

**Parte 3**

Unos días más tarde Kasumi le informó que en una de las cenas en que no bajo Genma había anunciado que Ranma y él se irían de la casa Tendo. Era lo lógico, ya no había razón para que estuvieran juntos.

Nodoka había ido a ayudar a su hijo, pero no a empacar, sino a reconsiderar la situación pero al parecer fue inútil y luego decidió hablar con Akane y el resultado fue el mismo.

Akane parecía muerta en vida, los días pasaban y aún así el dolor no disminuía, las ganas de estudiar eran nulas y con sólo verlo en clases le entraban ganas de llorar y golpearlo pero se contuvo bastante bien.

Ukyo se había enterado del rompimiento del compromiso y no tardó en comentarselo a todo el mundo para dejar en claro que supuestamente ella era la única prometida.

_Si supiera por quien rompió el compromiso - _se río irónica la joven Tendo- _De seguro se muere._

Aquella tarde una vez más llegaba sola y cabizbaja a la casa, adentro no había nadie, Kasumi le había dejado una nota informandole que con Nabiki fueron a comprar la mercadería que estaba faltando en la casa y que su padre fue a visitar a su mejor amigo, el maestro quien sabe donde andaría.

Mejor, quería estar sola. Tal vez un poco de entrenamiento le ayudaría para liberar las tensiones y tristezas.

Se vistió con su gi y fue directo al dojo pero se quedó de piedra cuando encontró allí al protagonista de su desdicha, de espaldas sentado en forma de indio y mirando todo el dojo como si de una pintura artística se tratará pero giró al sentir otra presencia y pudo notar la sorpresa en el rostro del chico al mirarla.

\- No... No escuche que ya habías llegado -hablo él poniendose de pie y tomo un bolso negro y pequeño que estaba a su lado en el suelo- Sólo vine por algunas cosas y... ya me voy.

Camino rapido pretendiendo irse pero Akane se paró frente a la entrada del dojo con la clara intención de no dejarlo marchar.

Ranma se paró en seco y la miró desconcertado ante el movimiento y ella estaba exactamente igual. No había sido su intención, no había pensado en pararse frente a él interrumpiendo su salida, se maldijo internamente por aquel acto desesperado y sin conciencia, pero no iba a retractarse, no escaparía para que viera cuanto le afectaba el sólo hecho de tenerlo en frente.

\- ¿Qué tal un entrenamiento? -habló rápido y claramente nerviosa pero él no estaba muy diferente.

-¿Q-qué?

\- Un entrenamiento. Quiero ver cuanto has mejorado en... tu viaje - decir esa palabra le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca, pensar en ello la hacia pensar en él con la pelimorada.

-No creo sea bueno... -murmuró Ranma, le gustó verlo así de afectado, le dio más confianza.

\- No tengas miedo de lastimarme, aunque no lo creas soy una artista marcial - dijo más segura y con paso firme se adentro en el dojo siendo seguida por la mirada azul de su ex-prometido. Se puso en posición de combate esperandolo.

Llegó a pensar que se iría cuando la espera se hizo bastante larga pero gratamente se dio cuenta que no sería así. Ranma lanzó su bolso a un costado y su postura imitó la de ella.

Y allí se concentró la furia, en los ojos de ambos estaba el temor y el dolor, en sus gritos de guerra aparecía la desesperación, en los movimientos estaba la impotencia, en la masculinidad de sus bloqueos cuidando de no lastimarla hacia presencia una gran dedicación y aprendizaje, en la fuerza de las patadas de ella se notaba la ira de haber sido dejada asi como asi.

La pelea parecía un baile para él, la perfección en sus movimientos continuaba en todo momento, ni un golpe hacia ella, sólo bloqueos y esquivadas y eso la hizo enojar tanto, aún la veía tan débil, incapaz de defenderse, que basura estaba siendo con ella, el enojo la invadía con todas sus fuerzas y sus pasos y golpes dejaron de ser precisos, la agilidad desapareció y dio paso a movimientos torpes y sin buen objetivo.

Ranma pudo notarlo claramente, y quiso detener el entrenamiento pero no fue escuchado, lo insistió una vez más y no hubo otra respuesta más que golpes. Decidió parar aquello de una vez.

Girando en el aire se colocó a espaldas de la chica y con una llave bloqueo sus brazos.

Pegada a su pecho Akane tembló por un segundo pero no se dejó ganar, con sus pies barreo con fuerza los de él y ambos cayeron de espaldas, intento liberarse pero no la soltaba, podía sentirlo entero, fuerte y estremecedor, los colores se le vinieron al rostro.

\- Si... peleas enojada... no ganarás - dijo el agitado.

-¿Cómo ganar cuando... estoy peleando sola? -respondió ella y se soltó del agarre cuando él aflojó los brazos, sin embargo no se levantó, giró para quedar boca arriba en el suelo de dojo con los brazos extendidos al igual que él.

Unos minutos en silencio la dejo más perturbada. No quería que se fuera, no quería que la dejará y no podía pedírselo, él ya había escogido con quien estar y eso le dolía tanto.

Frunciendo el ceño se sentó en el suelo de madera y miro hacia la pared.

-Somos libres por fin ¿no? - dijo muy seria- Roto el compromiso que se nos impuso somos libres de hacer lo que de verdad queremos.

Ranma se sentó igual que ella y la miraba buscando ver que había detrás de sus palabras, tal vez ya estaba interesada en alguien, hizo una mueca molesto.

\- Sí... no tendrás que soportarme más - dijo resentido con la situación cuando sabia que era él y nadie más quien lo había provocado.

Akane suspiró con pesadez.

-Me alegra que te decidieras por fin, un mes debió ser suficiente para saber a quien quieres de esposa.

Se levantó revelando en cada movimiento el enojo. Era como un libro abierto pero sin embargo lo dejaron confundido sus últimas palabras.

-¿Qué dices? - Ranma se puso de pie y estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando ella giró a mirarlo.

\- Por fin pudiste decidirte por una de tus prometidas - se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo común y sin importancia- Era obvio que sería Shampoo.

La confusión y la sorpresa lo dejaron pasmado, no entendía en que momento y por qué la china tomo lugar en la conversación.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Shampoo?

-Vamos -Akane río sin gracia- ya puedes decir la verdad. Sé que fuiste con ella de viaje de entrenamiento por un mes.

Ranma iba a hablar pero Akane extendió los brazos moviendo las palmas en negación.

\- No te estoy reclamando el por qué la elegiste a ella, simplemente que me hubiera gustado que lo dijeras.

Con el fuego en su interior, los celos, la irá y la decepción se dio la vuelta para salir de allí lo más antes posible pero él la agarró de la muñeca impidiendo aquello, trato de zafarse del agarre con un tirón pero fue inútil.

-¿Qué estupidez dices? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¡Déjame Ranma!

-Dime quién fue.

-¿Qué importa eso? - Akane lo miró con fiereza- No interesa.

-Claro que si. Todos siempre han querido separarnos.

-Y lo lograron... -murmuró Akane ya sin forcejear y él la soltó como si su piel quemara al tocarla.

\- Que sepas que yo no estuve con Shampoo todo un mes.

Akane volvió a soltar una carcajada sarcástica y puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Deja de mentir. Ella se fue el mismo día que ustedes y tardó lo mismo. De todas formas ya no te preocupes, tú y yo ya no somos nada.

Ranma resoplo y paso su mano por sus cabellos negros revolviendolos un poco.

\- Esta bien, sí partimos de aqui junto con Shampoo y Cologne.

No era posible pero pudo sentir como su corazón se detuvo. Escucharlo de la boca de él era más duro que escucharlo en su mente.

Bajó la cabeza sin evitar que se le nublara la vista por las lágrimas contenidas, no quería llorar, no frente a él.

\- Pero no es lo que piensas, Akane - la tomo de los hombros para llamar su atencion- Cologne y Happosai hablaron de sus viajes y decidieron que no habría problema de ir juntos, no lo sabia pero cuando me entere ya no pude reclamar, además sólo estuvieron con nosotros dos días. Luego separamos caminos. Al parecer Cologne fue solicitada en su aldea para tratar un problema referente a Shampoo.

-¿Cuál problema? -pregunto la joven Tendo interesada- ¿Respecto al compromiso contigo?

\- No lo sé, no me interesó preguntar. En ese momento no tenía en mente otra cosa que no fuera entrenar. No te diré que Shampoo no haya intentado nada pero de mí no conseguía la menor atención. Estaba tan ensimismado y amargado que nada ni nadie podía sacarme de mi mismo...

Akane lo escuchaba atenta y levantó la mirada aún desconfiada.

-Dos días con Shampoo puede bastar para que tomaras la decisión de estar con ella.

Ranma resopló con cansancio y se alejó unos pasos para ir de un lado a otro afligido.

\- Si quisiera estar con ella hace rato lo habría hecho, sabes como es.

Akane medito sus palabras. Pues eso era verdad, la amazona siempre estaba dispuesta a lo que Ranma quisiera y era muy hermosa, en ese momento no comprendía como es que la rechazaba. Pero Shampoo no era la única, estaba Ukyo, que tan bien lo conocía, que además de ser su enamorada era su amiga.

-Entonces... ¿fue por Ukyo? -cuando lo dijo sintió que sonaba tan celosa y era lo que menos quería, añadio: -Pregunto porque nunca a pesar de saber que éramos un desastre... a pesar de eso, no decidiste romper con el compromiso ¿qué cambió ahora? quiero la verdadera razón.

En medio de aquel dojo donde frente a frente se enfrentaban pudieron gracias al silencio momentáneo escuchar el silbido de un pajarito cercano a la puerta, transmitiendo en un sonido la calma que sus corazones no sentían.

No sabía con que fuerzas seguía la conversación, tal vez era una masoquista y quería terminar hecha pedazos por completo, sin nada que salvar, sin orgullo, sin felicidad.

Parado frente a ella y sin moverse Ranma recorría su rostro y ella hizo lo mismo, notaba los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos azules prueba del cansancio y la falta de sueño. Tan concentrada estaba en esa mirada sin el brillo que solían tener que cuando Ranma se movió acercándose a ella pegó un respingo. Akane tragó saliva con dificultad, podía extender el brazo y tocarlo con la punta de sus dedos si quisiera.

\- Si crees que rompí el compromiso por una chica te aviso que estas muy equivocada, Akane.

¿No era acaso por eso? ¿no se había decidio por fin por una de sus prometidas dándose cuenta que ella jamás podría ser una esposa adecuada, sino una de mal carácter y un desastre como ama de casa? Ni siquiera le parecía una buena artista marcial, aquello que ella amaba desde pequeña.

-Entonces ¿por qué? Dímelo, Ranma. Dime por qué decidiste romper el compromiso. No te rogare que te quedes, no te pediré que cumplas tu palabra porque fue un compromiso que se nos impuso. Pero... al menos merezco saber la verdadera razón, una explicación - tal vez escuchando que él jamás podría quererla su enamoramiento terminará por derrumbarse y así poder avanzar con certezas en su vida. Esperó por su repsuesta pero Ranma no decía nada, estaba mudo. Gruño enojada- ¡Ranma!

-¡Para protegerte! Sólo para protegerte.

No esperaba esa respuesta y simplemente no logró entenderlo.

Akane fruncio el entrecejo y se señaló incrédula preguntando:

-¿A mi?

Con todo lo que estaba haciendo lo único que lograba era lastimarla.

\- Que estupidez. Pensé que serías sincero, sólo dime la verdad.

-Esa es la verdad, si rompí el compromiso sólo es para protegerte.

-¿Ah si? - ella enarcó una ceja- ¿Y de qué o quién?

Ranma tomo aire profundamente y paso una mano por su rostro, agobiado. Al mirarla de nuevo una mueca de disgusto asomo en él.

\- De quien sea. De mi -hizo una pausa y luego añadió: - De ti.

Quedó desconcertada y se reflejó en su rostro porque Ranma empezó a hablar apresurado.

-¿Sabes por qué me fui de entrenamiento? - no espero que respondiera- Porque en nuestra última batalla me di cuenta de algo, Akane, que el "Gran Ranma Saotome" no era capaz de evitar que estés en el límite de la vida y la muerte.

Akane recordó el momento en que se interpuso entre el tridente y su prometido logrando que ambos salieran vivos de eso. Se había sentido tan bien de haber podido salvarlo.

-Todo salió bien, Ranma...

Él pareció no escucharla, ensimismado en el recuerdo al igual que estuvo ella pero Ranma no se detuvo en ello, Akane deseaba saber que pasaba por la mente del ojiazul.

-¿Qué tal si no hubieras golpeado correctamente? o si él se percataba de tu hazaña y lograba esquivarte para luego atacar. Entonces supe que fallaba, de nuevo, como en Jusenkyo. Estando yo no deberías correr esos riesgos.

\- Ranma - Akane dio un paso más cerca de él pero este se alejó de ella con rapidez, negado a tener un acercamiento. Akane lo miró con dolor- No te culpes por las circunstancias que se dan a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Cómo no culparme? Todos los problemas, batallas y secuestros a los que has sido sometida no sólo tú, sino todos a mi alrededor, es por mi, porque yo estoy siempre metido en algún problema.

Akane negó con la cabeza pero era verdad, y lo sabía, todos los problemas solían ser porque buscaban a Ranma, por venganza, por problemas en que lo metía su padre, todos al fin y al cabo luchaban contra él.

-Dime Akane ¿antes de mi vivías tales situaciones? - de nuevo no espero respuesta- No, Akane. Tu vida era tranquila y normal, ni siquiera mi cuerpo es algo normal en tu vida.

Se miró a si mismo señalandose con desprecio; a Akane se le encogió el corazón.

-Entonces decidí entrenar con todas mis fuerzas, le expliqué al maestro que sucedía y pude lograr que aceptará ayudarme, fue una tortura estar con ese viejo libidinoso, buscando mojarme cuando se le ocurría y metiendonos en problemas. Tuvimos que huir de un pueblo. Más dificultades que acarrear.

-¿Y eso qué, Ranma? Siempre hay problemas que uno debe enfrentar, lo importante... es solucionarlos juntos.

\- No compares mis problemas con los de las demás personas. Decidí que no podíamos seguir siendo prometidos, no si siempre debes enfrentar riesgos.

No podía ella enfrentarlos... no la creía capaz de hacerlo, sí lo sabía bien, para él sólo era una carga, no la consideraba una artista marcial de verdad.

-Temes por mi, pero yo no necesito que lo hagas, aunque no me creas capaz yo se defenderme.

\- No, no puedes defenderte sola de las cosas que hemos enfrentado y aunque quisiera no podría dejarte desamparada.

-¡No soy una damisela en peligro, Ranma!

\- ¡No lo entiendes! - Ranma se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros mirándola fijamente, ansioso de que comprendiera- Saben que si te atrapan me tienen atado de pies y manos ¡A mi lado estas al borde la muerte siempre, porque nunca me haces caso, porque eres tan boba de arriesgar tu vida como si nada sólo para ayudarme!

-¿Y crees que rompiendo el compromiso lograrás que yo dejé de hacerlo?

Estaba muy equivocado, sí sabía perfectamente a que se arriesgaba cuando peleaba con seres extraños, sabía la razon por la cual corría en su ayuda aunque él se lo impidiera, y siendo o no su prometido lo seguiría haciendo si con eso puede salvarlo.

-No sólo romper el compromiso, me iré lejos de Nerima, donde ya no este ninguna obstinada que se empeña en suicidarse para ayudarme.

Antes de que pudiera replicar la soltó y se alejó de ella dejando un vacío en su pecho y el frío recorrerla, observó como tomaba su bolso y cargándoselo al hombro iba camino a la salida del dojo pasando por al lado de ella, decidiendo por los dos acabar con la discusión, pero ella también quería hablar. Giro sobre su eje para quedar mirando la espalda de él y antes de que Ranma desapareciera como pretendía gritó:

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡huyendo de mi como un cobarde! Te aterra el pensar que podría morir pero sólo piensas en ti, porque no soportarías la culpa. Ahora decides por mi, como si fuera una tonta que no sabe a que se enfrenta.

Ranma habló igual de alto aún mirando hacia afuera del dojo.

\- ¡Si algo te pasará, tonta, no sentiría culpa, porque ya no podría sentir nada! No sabes que al tenerte en mis brazos pensando que estabas muerta allá en Jusenkyo me dejo totalmente perdido, asustado, sabía... que ya había muerto yo también.

La espalda de Ranma tembló y no parecía ser de risa, cayó al suelo sentándose y poniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, Akane pudo sentir su dolor, lo comprendía perfectamente. No supo de donde salió el valor y mucho menos cuando había comenzado a llorar pero casi corriendo se tiró de rodillas atrás de él y lo encerró en un abrazo fuerte y desesperado, mojando la camisa china con su llanto silencioso.

\- Lo sé, Ranma... aquello que sentiste es lo mismo que yo siento cuando estas en peligro. No podría vivir si supiera que teniendo la posibilidad de ayudarte no lo hice. Sé que no soy la más fuerte, pero debes saber que de mi obtendrás cualquier cosa para ayudarte a salir adelante. Alejándote por esto no conseguirás que tenga una vida tranquila, Ranma -apretó con un poco más de fuerza su agarre dejándole en claro que sus palabras eran verdaderas y determinantes, Ranma junto sus manos que estaban frías con las cálidas y blancas de ella que estaban sujetandolo de su fuerte abdomen- No entiendes que tengo vida sólo junto a ti, Ranma. La aventura y la emoción del luchar juntos me hace sentir viva, todo lo que tú eres y conllevas me hace sentir libre.

Y un sollozo la hizo temblar, le dolía y la aliviada decir lo que sentía, tenía tanto miedo de provocar que se alejara de ella definitivamente pero si lo hacía al menos sabría lo que era él para ella, la más pura y perfecta vida.

Ranma se movió de golpe provocando que lo soltara y levantara su cabeza de la espalda de él. Tironeo de ella no con mucha fuerza pero con firmeza hacia él provocando que diera un grito ahogado; la rodeo con sus brazos y dejó su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la joven Tendo, pudo aspirar aquel exquisito aroma y la suavidad de su piel.

-Perdóname, Akane. Por las veces en que te he metido en problemas, por las veces en que no te hago caso cuando se que tienes razón, por ser un idiota que no sabe protegerte como se debe, nunca serás un estorbo para mí, sé que con todas tus fuerzas luchas con valentía como toda una artista marcial, perdoname por no comprender que sabes el dolor de... poder llegar a perdernos.

-Luchando juntos en suficiente para ganar, Ranma. Déjame luchar junto a ti, incluso retando a la misma muerte.

Ranma levantó la cabeza para poder mirarla, tan cerca que podía ver al detalle sus labios pequeños y rosados, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos llorosos se veía tan tierna, quería dejar sus labios igual de rojos, no sabía cómo sentirse al saber que le parecía excitante la Akane llorosa, tal vez era más estúpido de lo que creía.

\- Akane, alejarme de ti ahora lo veo muy lejos, no quiero hacerlo -sus mejillas se sonrojaron y ella sonrió ante ese gesto involuntario tan inocente, el enfocó esos ojos azules en ella, volvían a ser esos ojos intensos y cristalinos - Es más... y-yo... yo...

-Tú... ¿qué? -pregunto en un susurro.

\- Yo... -trago saliva y aferró más los brazos alrededor de la cintura y menuda espalda de ella plasmando sus nervios. Cerrando los parpados con fuerza dijo:-... muero por besarte.

Se quedó boquiabierta, pensó no haberlo escuchado bien, que su imaginación de nuevo le jugaba una mala pasada, pero al pasar los segundos aún lo veía frente a ella rojo como un tomate, no podía creerlo. Ranma, ese altanero y burlón que tanto le gustaba le estaba diciendo que moría por besarla. Un subidón de adrenalina hizo presencia en todo su cuerpo porque eso era parte del efecto Ranma, era como subirse a un rascacielo y podías caer como peso muerto hasta el piso o volar por las nubes y en ese momento ella volaba con alegría.

-Hazlo... -Ranma abrió los ojos con sorpresa y fue ella quien se acercó un poco para fácilmente rozar la boca del pasmado chico- yo... quiero que me beses hoy y siempre.

No hizo falta decir más. En medio del dojo aquella tarde abrazados en el suelo, un día después de que hubieran roto el compromiso se besaban por primera vez estando ambos conscientes y sin deseos de soltarse, experimentando el primero de tantos subidones de adrenalina.

Testigos fueron los pájaros y el atardecer de Nerima y más escondida con una sonrisa la cuñada más astuta de Ranma.

FIN


	6. Ahora es mi esposa

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

**Ahora es mi esposa**

Cada día era peor. Él lo sabía, sabía que ocurriría. Por eso no quería que fuera, que egoísta, que feo sonaba lo que deseaba pero no podía evitarlo. Después de tres años las cosas no eran como antes, no en todo al menos. Las discuciones tontas aún estaban presentes entre la pareja, como también las malas habilidades de ella en lo que a ama de casa se refiere.

Asi tambien con el paso del tiempo todo se volvió más intenso, sin pensarlo, sin quererlo, pero allí iba... camino a la locura por esa chica, por esa mujer, por su mujer.

Y que importaba si no fue de la mejor manera, que importaba si los habían chantajeado para dar el "Sí, acepto", que importaba si al principio lo tomaban como una farsa. Ya no era así. Hace años era evidente qué querian del otro. Ahora que estaban juntos no se imaginaba negar lo que tanto ansiaba.

Ella era su esposa - se dijo a si mismo y molesto agrego:- una bastante ocupada la verdad.

No se equivocaba, estando ella en la Universidad ya no podían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, encargándose él del dojo y entrenando para los campeonatos que se le presentaban (de los cuales siempre salía victorioso y con su nombre aún más conocido) no había tiempo para estar junto a ella. Y era terrible.

La había ido a buscar ese día. Quería sorprenderla con ese detalle de su parte y poder volver juntos a casa.

Ella salió sonriente, demasiado para su gusto y a su alrededor revoloteando como abejas esos malditos. Tres chicos hablando alegres con ella.

No vio que más chicas estaban en el grupo, no, sus ojos azules estaban centrados con intensidad en Akane y esos tres idiotas.

Pero claro ¿cómo podría ser distinto la Universidad? Allí no estaba él para mantener a raya a cualquier hombre, y ella ya no era tan bruta como antes, sonreía y parecía no darse cuenta que su cordialidad era un peligro.

Con un fuerte: "¡Akane!" detuvo a tan entretenido grupo. Lo miraron sorprendidos por la potencia de aquella voz pero ella al contrario sonrió para él.

Y como esas malditas abejas revoloteando alrededor de su esposa cayó ante su sonrisa. ¡Por todos los cielos! Cuanto la amaba. Llevaba una blusa celeste hombros descubiertos y unos pantalones negros que remarcaban sus caderas, estaba preciosa. Y eso le molesto tanto.

Con alegría y asombro se acercó a él y quiso presentarle a sus amigos pero antes de eso el artista marcial agarró su muñeca y jalo de ella con determinación pero delicadeza hacia él tomando sin preámbulos la boca de su esposa. Sabía a gloria. Fue un buen saludo y de paso una advertencia. Que mal, que paranoico.

Akane se separó de su esposo algo sonrojada pero ni tiempo tuvo de preguntar nada, él la alejaba del grupo dejándole tiempo a emitir una breve despedida.

De nuevo esos celos. Le hacía gracia a veces, como también le molestaba en otras ocasiones.

-No fuiste muy educado, Saotome -le decía en un tono serio.

-Me alegro. Esa era la intención.

Akane lo miro de mala manera y camino más rápido dejándolo atrás. Él fruncio el ceño molesto, se moría por dentro y ella se enojaba. Era el colmo. La alcanzó en un par de zancadas y la deja atrás, pero su esposa era Akane Tendo, difícil ganarle sin luchar.

Con sus largas y torneadas piernas lo paso corriendo y él no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

Juntos corriendo hasta poder llegar a la parada de autobús que los llevaría a casa.

Juntos en el atardecer, juntos parando y diciéndose cuanto se amaban y que los celos eran absurdos, porque se pertenecían sin quererlo. Pero ese ególatra sin su sonrisa arrogante, sus bromas o sus celos no sería su esposo.

Él la tomo de la cintura y puso una mueca de disgusto.

\- Sra Saotome, ya no me rete. ¿Por qué no se comporta como buena esposa y me besa?

\- Besos que no te mereces. Pero soy tan buena -sonrió y acercándose a su oído susurro atrevida: - Esta noche habrá más que besos, Ranma.

*

**Quiero agradecerles a los que me dejan tan lindos reviews. Me alegra que les guste y seguiré subiendo para espero su disfrute.**


	7. ¡Corre, Ryoga, corre!

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

**¡Corre Ryoga, corre!**

No podía creerlo. Estaba feliz y frustrado al mismo tiempo, cansado y desesperado. Como odiaba en ese momento su mala orientación. No había tiempo que perder pero lo estaba perdiendo.

Agitado dobló en una esquina, que grande se volvia de repente la ciudad.

Se acercó a una mujer que caminaba junto a su esposo, los detuvo y dándole la dirección a la cual quería llegar con urgencia les pidió indicaciones para saber por donde continuar y llegar a su objetivo. Afortunadamente sabían, le señalaron la dirección que debía seguir pero el chico de la pañoleta amarilla se fue para el otro lado sin poder ser detenido. Corría como un loco.

Llegó a un parque y sin darse cuenta daba vueltas alrededor sin poder salir de allí.

¿Dónde está el hospital? - Ryoga se rasco la cabeza pensativo y volvió a correr para escapar de ese "laberinto".

-¡Ella me necesita! Estaré siempre a su lado, debo llegar a su lado... -murmurando lo último corrió de nuevo y logró dejar de dar vueltas para cruzar un par de calles más.

Estaba tan emocionado, ya quería llorar de felicidad. Apenas recibir la noticia su corazón saltaba intrigado por ver al amor de su vida, ella quien estaba en su mente año tras año, mes a mes, día tras día, enamorandolo aún más.

Recordó sus ojos grandes y marrones tan expresivos, sus labios entreabiertos al dormir haciéndola ver adorable, su calor embriagador y sus palabras de amor.

Ryoga gruño enojado consigo mismo. Ya era tarde y ella de seguro comprenderia su tardanza por su mala orientación.

¡Pero demonios, no quería que lo comprendiera más! Debía quitarse ese terrible defecto que lo perseguía desde que tenía uso de razón.

Una mujer vendiendo sus postres en una bandeja observó lo turbado que estaba el joven y cuando Ryoga hizo la misma pregunta le indicó amablemente a donde debía ir para llegar al hospital.

-Gracias - sin embargo Ryoga giró dirigiendose hacia el otro lado pero la mujer confundida ante ese extraño chico lo tomo del brazo antes de que se fuera.

-Para el otro lado, muchacho.

-Ah... claro si.

Ryoga tomo el buen camino y a toda carrera se alejaba de allí. Algo en su interior le gritaba que siguiera, que estaba cerca y entonces encontro el hospital al otro lado de la calle.

-¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡Lo logré, lo logré!

Cruzo y entró con todo su porte de artista marcial.

Ya voy, mi amor - se dijo mentalmente.

Le pidió a la recepcionista el número de la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa y sin esperar un segundo y prestando mucha atención a todo se adentro por el establecimiento.

Ya faltaba poco, ya estaría junto a ella y la llenaría de besos.

Giro a la izquierda y más pausado miraba de un lado a otro leyendo número por número.

Veintitrés, veinticuatro, veinticinco, veintiséis...

¡Veintisiete!

Afuera de la habitación vio a la familia Tendo que lo miraron suspirando con alivio.

-Pensamos que no llegarías nunca, Ryoga -Nabiki cruzada de brazos lo miro divertida.

-Menos mal ya estás aquí, Ryoga-kun -sonrió Kasumi.

Ryoga suspiró cansado y su mirada se cruzó con los ojos molestos de Ranma.

\- Ya era hora, cerdito ¡Entra!

No hizo falta repetirlo. Tomando aire abrió la puerta y paso a la habitación.

Adentro pudo ver parada a Akane Tendo que tenía entre sus brazos a un bebé.

A su bebé.

Los ojos de Ryoga se iluminaron emocionados.

\- Por fin llegaste, Ryoga - dijo Akane en voz baja alternando una mirada tierna de Ryoga al bebé en sus brazos y murmuró al recién nacido: - Llegó tu papá.

Ryoga ya no aguanto las lágrimas y sonriendo se acercó a la joven Tendo tomando en sus brazos a su niño. Estaba dormidito y su pequeño rostro le lleno el pecho de amor.

Que hermoso era su pequeño.

\- Ryoga...

El nombrado levantó la mirada y la enfocó en aquella hermosa mujer acostada en la cama del hospital, tenía puesto un camisón blanco con pequeñas flores rosadas que combinaban con sus dos mechones rosas que caían al frente. Se la veía cansada y aún así estaba preciosa.

-Akari... nuestro hijo es hermoso.

Akane sonrió al ver la emoción de los padres primerizos y salió de la habitación para dejarlos solos. Akari le agradeció su ayuda con devoción mientras la joven Tendo le restaba importancia saliendo de la habitación sin dejar de sonreír sincera.

Ryoga se acercó a su esposa y la beso suave y dulce.

-Perdón, intente llegar a tiempo pero...

\- No te preocupes, cariño. Se que debió ser difícil llegar para ti. Es que todo fue tan repentino, por suerte Akane y su familia me ayudaron muy amablemente.

-Lo sé, agradezco muchísimo que hayas estado acompañada pero... -Ryoga sonrió con pesar mirando a su pequeño heredero- quería estar contigo toda la hora del parto. Pero te prometo amor que trataré con todas mis fuerzas de cambiar está mala orientación y...

-Shhh... - ella sonrió y dejando que su marido la bese una vez más le susurro- Estas aquí ahora y eso es lo único que importa.

La familia Hibiki unida por fin.

\- Ahora tendrás alguien con quien entrenar siempre, Yuu - Ranma tomo en brazos al pequeño que dormía antes en los brazos de su abuela Nodoka.

Los ojos azules del pequeño Saotome brillaron emocionados.

-¿Cuándo, papá? Quiero entrenar con él.

Akane río y acercándose a su pequeño lo beso en su mejilla regordeta.

-Aun deberás esperar un poco, cariño.

Ranma asintió divertido y su hijo fruncio la pequeña boca disgustado.

\- Pero ya verás, pronto pelearan como los guerreros que son... y ganarás siempre, claro.

Akane le pegó un codazo sacándole una queja a su esposo.

-¡Qué le dices, Ranma!

-Solo bromeaba - el artista marcial le guiño un ojo a su pequeño quien sonrió travieso- Pero un Saotome nunca pierde ¿o no hijo?

-Nunca.

Akane soltó una leve risa al ver a sus dos amores chocar puños. Eran sus dos niños.

Ranma dejo su brazo derecho libre para envolver la cintura de su mujer y darle un corto beso lleno de ternura.

Yuu gruño y pataleo para bajarse antes de ser testigo de más muestras de amor. Prefería ir a jugar con el bigote de su abuelo Soun.

El amor más puro se le daba a quienes estaban allí para animarte, para sonreirte, para abrazarte y sin pensarlo el corazón, el alma y todo el ser de uno estaba dispuesto a los únicos que nunca te abandorian.

Tu familia.


	8. Shhh

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

**Shhh**

Le dolían los brazos, la cabeza y los oídos.

Para él nunca serían vacaciones con todos los locos que lo rodean siempre.

Aburrido quiso observar a lo único que lo salvaba de ese abismo. La había perdido de vista por unos momentos pero allí estaba, animada caminaba más adelante pero por desgracia no sola.

-¡¿Shampoo no te das cuenta que no quiere estar contigo?! -la castaña de ojos azules tiró de la extremidad del chico hacia su lado.

-¡Airen siempre querer estar con Shampoo! Tú estorbar aquí -con un gruñido la amazona se lanzó al cuello del artista marcial, rodeandolo con fuerza.

-¡Shampoo, no que... me... as-fi-xias! -intento apartarla pero la fuerza que empleaba la china y los tirones de Ukyo no ayudaban.

Kasumi sonrió y para alivio de Ranma les ofreció unas galletas que había preparado para el viaje. Las dos jóvenes corrieron a tomar el taper y así poder darle de comer a su amado en la boca.

Ranma acomodo su mochila y con la mirada le agradeció a Kasumi su intervención, la mayor de las Tendo sonrió tan amable y comprensiva como siempre.

Había sido un viaje algo largo hacia Kioto que la familia Tendo y Saotome se habían propuesto hacer para poder tomar unos días de descanso lejos de Nerima. Idea de Nodoka Saotome que comunico una tarde. Soun y Genma estuvieron emocionados, Kasumi organizó al instante las cosas que podrían llevar y Nabiki llamo para reservar un lugar de buena estadía para ellos. Procuraron salir a la estación cuando Happosai no estaba en casa, sería lo mejor. Pero no pudieron evitar a las prometidas de Ranma. Nabiki habia vendido la preciada información.

No pudo resistirse. Dinero es dinero.

Ambas chicas se sumaron al viaje y detrás de ellas venía Mousse que luego encontrandose a Ryoga le comunicó todo. Ellos también se sumaron reuniendo sus ahorros para poder ir.

Ranma no se libraba del ajetreo nunca. Resoplo y dirigió su mirada al frente de nuevo. Mala idea.

Allí iban... Ryoga y Akane unos pasos más adelante en el camino riendose y muy juntos.

Ranma miró hacia atrás donde Shampoo y Ukyo volvían a discutir y Mousse insistía por la atención de la amazona. Lo habían olvidado por un momento.

Se dirigió hacia la pareja del frente con una sonrisa y con toda una actitud grosera se colocó entre medio de Ryoga y Akane.

\- Mucha risa por aquí. ¿De que hablan eh? Cuenten.

-Ryoga tiene unas aventuras increibles, Ranma - Akane ánimo a Ryoga a volver a decirlas pero el chico de la pañoleta amarilla estaba en un duelo de miradas asesinas con Ranma.

\- Sí... cuentame, cerdito.

\- Es muy largo.

-Parecía que no tenías problemas de relatar todo -dijo Ranma burlón.

\- No cuando se lo cuento a alguien especial, Saotome -soltó Ryoga en voz más baja y amenazante.

Soun y Genma con exclamaciones de felicidad hicieron parar a los grupos.

Ya habían llegado a destino.

\- ¡Por fin! -Exclamó Nabiki- Ya me dolían los pies. Vamos todos.

Akane dejo a los dos chicos y siguió a sus hermanas; Ranma volvió a ser custodiado por Ukyo y Shampoo; Ryoga y Mousse los seguían mientras que Nodoka reprendió a su esposo y a Soun por sus gritos tan eufóricos.

Todos dentro habían admirado tan lindo lugar donde pasarían unos cuantos días, claro que a Soun Tendo le dolió el bolsillo y solto lágrimas ante los gustos tan caros de su hija Nabiki que a último momento cambio el lugar de hospedaje y reservo más habitaciones que las previstas al principio.

Se instalaron en cinco habitaciones. Soun y Genma juntos, así podrían jugar shogi y beber sake sin problemas; Nodoka y Kasumi en otra habitación; Nabiki con su pequeña hermana; Shampoo y Ukyo juntas, cosa que no les gustó. Ambas habían declarado sin timidez el querer estar a lado del joven Saotome día y noche porque los jóvenes enamorados no podían evitar querer estar juntos, eso se debia entender. Claro que Nodoka no permitió discucion, Ranma compartiría la habitación que tenia tres camas con Mousse y Ryoga.

Al otro día comenzarían las actividades que se podían efectuar en tan lindo lugar. Ninguno se arrepentía de estar allí. Todos centrados en pasarla bien. Pero había algo que no sabían... sólo dos personas allí pensaban en algo más.

Akane se acostó más relajada después de un baño pero no podía dormir, sus manos inquietas tomaban las sabanas para taparse y destaparse.

Como lo extrañaba... cada día era más difícil, costaba dejar de pensar en él, fingir que no volaba por los aires al sentirlo cerca o que nadie se diera cuenta que se reía sola al recordar las noches de juegos tontos y charlas en su habitación. Si llegarán a sospechar...

Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama y salió al balcón con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y llegar a despertar a Nabiki.

Necesitaba aire.

Afuera la brisa la acaricio con la calma que en su corazón no había, haciendo ondear su camisón levemente. Se abrazo a si misma.

Ojalá pudiera llamarlo con la mente. En momentos así era cuando tenía ganas de gritar lo que sucedía, cuanto lo quería y que no podía dejar de pensar en los besos que compartían, en las charlas que cada vez se hacían más largas, era increíble como sin nadie cerca ellos podían hablar y sonreír sin miedo. Ocultos del mundo podían llevarse más que bien. No querían renunciar a la paz de su amor.

Tan ensimismada estaba que el corazón se le paro al ser atrapada por la espalda por unos fuertes brazos, estuvo apuntó de soltar un grito de susto pero su atacante le tapó la boca.

-Shhh. Soy yo, Akane.

Identifico la voz en un segundo y molesta se giró, enfrentándose a esos ojos azules.

-Idiota. Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así -susurro enojada mientras él sonreía divertido. Akane le pegó un manotazo.

-Auch. Pero que bruta. Todavía que me tomo la molestia de venir - se quejó en voz baja mientras se sobaba el brazo.

\- No te hubieras molestado. Vuelve a tu habitación.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco y tomo el rostro de su prometida entre sus manos con delicadeza para darle un beso pero Akane volteó su rostro y los labios de su prometido impactaron en la comisura de su boca.

\- Akane...

-Acá no. Que tal si Nabiki despierta. O los chicos... tal vez te escucharon salir.

-Mi segundo nombre es sigiloso.

Akane sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Toda ella lo extrañaba y estaba allí frente a sus ojos. El hombre que más amaba. Colocándose en punta de pies rodeo su cuello y lo besó.

Todo el maldito viaje deseando esto. Ahora que había probado los besos de Akane parecía ser adicto a ella. Era tan dulce y a la vez tan fuerte. Lo embriagaba y asustaba sentir tanto. Temía que acabará.

Ranma la tomo de la cintura y la levantó un poco del suelo mordiendo el labio inferior de su prometida. Akane ante el movimiento repentino y el juego seductor soltó una risita. Que feliz era en sus brazos.

-Shhh... - Ranma hundió su cara en el cuello de Akane sintiendo el rose de sus cabellos cortos en la frente- vas a despertar a la bruja de tu hermana.

\- ¿Te asusta mi hermana, Ranma? - Akane sonrió divertida jugando con la trenza de su prometido.

\- Me asusta llegar a perderte.

Akane ya había escuchado eso cuando se quedaban solos en su habitación tomados de la mano y mirando el techo.

Parecía una estupidez tener que esconderse después de todo ellos eran prometidos, pero no era tan sencillo. Frente a otras personas todo se arruinaba. Si se enteraban que estaban juntos un caos se presentaría sin demoras. Ranma sabía que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi irían contra Akane enseguida, que él tendria que pelear contra los pretendientes de ella y ambos tendrian que luchar para que no los casarán a sus diecisiete años.

\- No se cuanto podremos guardar el secreto, Ranma. Pero en el momento en que se sepa debes saber que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos.

\- Lo sé. Ya no me librare tan fácil de ti.

Otro manotazo.

\- Me dejaras rojo el brazo.

Akane río bajito y él se sumó. Dándole un tierno beso susurro:

\- Cuando amarte deje de ser un secreto lucharé para protegerlo.

-Lucharemos.

Esa noche se despidieron y ambos pudieron dormir tranquilamente.

Y mejor aún Nabiki, que ilusos habían sido esos tortolitos, nada escapaba de sus oídos. Cuanto estarían dispuestos a pagar para que guardará el secreto de amor...


	9. Hermosa

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

**Hermosa**

Vuelvo a salir, el aire fresco de la noche me reconforta. Sentado en la orilla de un lago puedo ver reflejada la luna y sus estrellas alrededor, decorando el cielo nocturno.

El silencio es lo que mas me gusta, escuchar el aire en las hojas me llena de paz, entonces después de un largo día puedo liberarme.

En ese momento de nuevo llega a mi mente su nombre. Escucharme significa recordarla.

Akane...

Siempre venía a mi su nombre, caminando por las mañanas venía su nombre, cuando tomaba un baño venía su nombre, al comer venía su nombre, en mis sueños venía su nombre.

Llegaba para seguir torturandome.

¿Quién era? ¿Cómo era? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarla? ¿En qué se diferenciaba ella de las demás cosas, de las demás personas? ¿qué tenía de especial aquella chica?

No lo sabía, y ya no quería preguntar más sobre ello, al parecer todos los días preguntaba lo mismo, así que anote en el suelo bajo mi futon "No preguntar por Akane. No borrar" al levantarme y doblar el futon podía ver aquello escrito y luego cubría mi recordatorio con las cajas que había a un costado.

Pero en mi mente la pregunta se repetía. Ojalá viniera a mi, deseo tanto que aparezca ante mi que llegó a pensar que tal vez algún día suceda, mi pasión al llamarla era increíble.

Hace poco decidí ir al pueblo con mi abuelo y me convenció en comprarme una libreta, que allí podría poner todo lo que creyera importante, se me haría más fácil recordar las cosas y le hice caso. No pude evitar pensar que hubiera sido bueno tener antes aquel objeto pues ahí podría haber escrito sobre Akane con detalles.

En mis sueños algunas noches podía ver su silueta, saliendo del agua, un baño relajante y caliente que yo le habia preparado. En mis sueños la llamo y ella me mira atenta, allí frente a mi sin pudor de que pueda ver sus curvas, entonces me acerco para poder ver su rostro, porque siento que es hermosa y que tocarla me llevaría al cielo pero desaparece y provoca un despertar bastante frustrante en mi.

-¿Dónde estarás ahora, Akane?-pregunto a la nada y escribo en mi libreta.

"Hoy no soñé con ella pero la pensé todo el día, creo que estoy enloqueciendo. No la conozco, ni siquiera sé si todo ella es real o sólo un invento mío por la soledad pero al decir su nombre de mi enseguida quiere salir un: Te amo"

Y sé que es real, que en algún momento de mi vida pude tocar su mano, espero que también haya podido besarla.

¡Te amo, Akane! quisera gritar en todos los lugares del bosque, así lo sentiría más cerca, mas presente, no sólo un secreto que mi cabeza guarda con fervor.

Estoy seguro de que debió ser totalmente diferente a lo aburrido de mi cotidianeidad, estoy seguro que no se compara con ninguna chica que pude haber visto en los pequeños pueblos que visitó con mi abuelo, que no se compara con la emoción de ninguna pelea que pude haber tenido en mi extraño hogar.

Suspiro con pesar y tristeza, ya es bastante tarde y mañana aún queda mucho por hacer, lo tengo todo anotado, además pensar en ella me hará soñarla de nuevo y entonces me despertaré en medio de la noche costandome conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Pero me reconfortara verla allí para mí.

Antes de irme vuelvo a escribir.

"Ojalá algún día pueda conocerte de alguna forma y presentarme como Shinnosuke, el hombre que siempre te piensa, que aún te ama, hermosa Akane "

*

**Este fue bastante cortito pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Shinnosuke es uno de mis amores platónicos en Ranma 1/2 es un bomboncito *grito fangirl* jaja **


	10. Vesania

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

**Vesania**

Una vez más lo intentaba. Nadie más perseverante que ella.

Tal vez un día lo lograría, porque siempre debía lograr lo que quería, todo lo que deseaba debia cumplirsele.

Escapar de ese lugar no sería la excepción. Puede que hoy no, pero mañana volvería a intentarlo.

La mujer regordeta le apretó el brazo mientras otra mujer vestida de blanco con fuerza le extendía el otro.

\- ¡No! ¡No me toques, maldita! ¡Ahhh!

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años con bigote salpicado de canas la miró harto de ella.

Ese hombre no sabía cuanto ella lo detestaba, que con sólo verlo la ira la invadía por completo. Cuando aquel hombre se acercaba, gritó:

-¡No te me acerques, viejo horrible!

Pataleaba y se agitaba, moviéndose como un pez fuera del agua intentando sobrevivir y gruñendo cada vez que ejercían más fuerza para inmovilizarla. De repente una punta fría y picosa hizo un leve contacto con su brazo derecho. Con todo lo que su garganta podía dar exclamó desesperada:

-¡Basta no! ¡Ahhh! -entonces pudo sentir como penetraba la aguja en la carne- ¡Ahhh, no, por favor! ¡Ya no!

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y aún así las súplicas no provocaban ni un ápice de lástima o consideración por parte de aquellas enfermeras y los doctores.

\- Ya verán... -murmuró agitada y con las energías apagandose poco a poco- Yo... no debo estar aquí... yo...

Y cayó dormida.

...

Dentro de un traje elegante iba paso a paso por los pasillos blancos del establecimiento. Estar allí le producía dolor de cabeza, rechazó y lástima.

\- ¿Kodachi Kuno? -preguntó a una joven de tez blanca, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que era, le parecía increíble que trabajará en aquel hospital- Oh, que magnífica aparición. Permítame presentarme, soy Kuno Tatewaki.

La enfermera había tenido que parar la silla de ruedas donde una mujer mayor bastante ausente de todo esperaba por continuar el camino a los árboles de hojas grandes que tanto le gustaba ver.

\- Un gusto, señor Kuno.

-Dime Tatewaki, hermosa señorita.

La chica volteó los ojos, que sea prácticamente nueva en el hospital no significaba que tendría que soportar también los galanteos de cualquiera.

Con una sonrisa falsa le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a la persona que buscaba y antes de que él volviera a hablar se alejó con la señora hacia la parte de atrás del jardín.

Kuno creyó conveniente dejar la charla para después.

Ahora tenía un problema que enfrentar. Su querida hermana.

A paso rápido se acercó a una banca blanca en medio del jardín donde una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos grises miraba a la nada.

\- ¿Hermanita? -Kuno se aclaró la garganta y se sentó al lado de la joven pero ella parecía no ser consciente de la visita- Kodachi, soy yo. Tu hermanito ha venido a verte. Ten.

Le puso en el regazo un ramo de rosas negras. Sabía que le encantaba, porque ella era la más hermosa Rosa Negra.

Kodachi bajo la mirada hacia el ramo y con sus dedos delgados pero firmes los tomo en alto.

-¿Te gustan, hermanita?

Ella era la Rosa Negra, la inigualable, la que debía ser victoriosa, la que sólo había soñado con el amor, la que ansiaba tanto demostrar toda su capacidad de amar. No era justa esa desdicha... ella no debía estar allí. Marchitandose en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su pálida piel, tan solitaria como ella se sentía.

\- No llores, mi querida hermana -Kuno sacó un pañuelo bordado con las iniciales de su nombre y delicadamente quitó la lágrima fría y sin emoción del rostro femenino.

\- Sacame de aquí, hermano.

Se podía escuchar la súplica agonizante en el silencio de aquella tarde sin sol en aquel jardín triste. De nuevo pedía por su libertad.

\- Tú... - Kodachi tomo aire y en un movimiento brusco e impredecible tomo de las solapas a su hermano asustandolo-... tú sabes que yo no merezco estar aquí.

Kuno tomo de las muñecas a su hermana y trato de soltarse despacio pero a pesar de la pérdida de peso Kodachi seguía poseyendo la fuerza que toda gimnasta artística debe tener, ejerciendo más fuerza logró zafarse de las garras de su hermana pero ella no se alejó ni un centímetro, quería verlo a los ojos, está vez debía hacer lo que le pedía.

\- Ya hablamos de esto. Es por tu bien.

\- Sacame, Kuno. Sacame de aquí.

\- No puedo. Son las consecuencias de tus actos.

¿Sus actos? ella era inocente, no estaba loca, no tenía porque estar allí, no ella.

\- Yo no estoy loca... -murmuró y sus ojos se centraron en el suelo perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

-Intentaste matar a Ranma Saotome -le repitió Kuno como muchas otras tardes.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Ranma Saotome... su hermoso Ranma-sama.

Ya no sabía que pensar, hace días estaba tan segura, no podría lastimar aquel que era su amor eterno, su adoración, por lo que siempre había luchado sin importar nada. Pero dentro de su corazón no podía negar que existía el resentimiento hacia él.

¿Por qué? Simplemente por su estupidez, por su falta de lucidez... porque no podía estar lúcido si elegía a Akane Tendo como su única prometida.

Kodachi apretó los puños con fuerza.

Aún recordaba como aquel dia en medio de la persecución llegaron al jardin de los Tendo iniciando una guerra entre las inútiles que lo perseguían y ella, llevaba las de ganar, sólo faltaba poco para ello, pero la estúpida de Akane, esa niñita débil y sin gracia había irrumpido para dar órdenes buscando parar la pelea y alardear que Ranma no estaría con ninguna de ellas.

¿Quién se creía que era? Su Ranma-sama jamás podría despreciarla, a las demás sí, ya que eran un estorbo pero sabía bien que a la única que siempre amo es a ella. La rabia la había consumido en ese momento, así que decidida, como toda mujer debe ser, se abalanzó contra ella para poder ahorcarla con su lazo pero él había aparecido deteniendo con firmeza su brazo, mirandola tan enojado, gritando que lo dejaran en paz, tartamudeando y completamente rojo le gritó en la cara que Akane era la única con quien se casaría.

Los gritos y pedidos de explicaciones se perdieron en la nada. Estaba perdida, flotando para luego caer en picada. Entonces se dijo a si misma que no era cierto que seguro la chica Tendo lo estaba amenazando con algo, su pobre Ranma-sama...

Kodachi sintio la brisa en sus piernas y se abrazo a si misma, aún recordaba cuando sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello de ese chico que tanto amaba y le pedía con voz confiada que dijera la verdad, que siempre lo protegería, que no tenía que mentir pero el resultado no fue el esperado, porque ese no era su Ranma-sama.

Ese chico se veía tan hombre, a los veinte dejaba claro que la belleza nunca dejaría de acompañarlo, y así con todo su porte altivo se fue hacia la menor de las Tendo y tomando su mano reitero que sólo Akane era su prometida.

-¿Hermana, me escuchas?

Juró que no dejaría las cosas así y lo gritó con toda la seguridad que podía tener en ese momento horrible que se las pagarían y que Ranma sería suyo y de nadie más.

Tal vez cumplió su palabra y simplemente la culpa no la dejaba recordarlo, eso escuchaba siempre de su hermano adorado.

-Tranquila, hermanita -las manos cálidas de Kuno rodearon las suyas que sin percatarse habían empezado a temblar y estaban frías- ¿Quieres entrar? Ya el aire está más fresco.

Ella asintió aún confusa. Despacio se levantó de la banca y junto con su hermano caminó lento hasta adentro del establecimiento. Por los pasillos algunos pacientes miraban a la ventana, otros caminaban sin rumbo y algunos podian verse, por las puertas abiertas de sus habitaciones, como estaban en silencio sentados y hablando solos.

¿Cómo Kodachi Kuno pudo terminar así?

Ella amaba a Ranma, ella no le había hecho nada, ella sólo quería que fuera suyo, de nadie más. Ella...

-Hermano.

-Dime, hermanita.

Llegaron a la habitación de Kodachi y ella se recosto agitada.

-Kuno... -clavó sus uñas en la tela del traje de su hermano y lo jaló hacia ella para murmurarle con terror- por favor, aquí me dan pastillas todo el tiempo y me inyectan tranquilizantes como si fuera un animal, hermano mío. Sacame de aquí.

\- Ya hablamos, te dije que no podía hacer...

-¡Sacame de aquí, maldita sea!

Kodachi sarandeaba a Kuno con toda la fuerza que podía emplear, gritando de furia.

Las mujeres gruñonas vestidas de blanco enseguida aparecieron pero esta vez no la atraparían.

Se puso de pie sobre la cama fría y blanca y con un salto atlético y elegante llegó a la cama de al lado que recientemente había sido desocupada.

Debía salir de allí, no era su lugar, una mujer como ella no debía estar en un loquero, no había hecho nada.

Antes de buscar llegar a una ventanita en la parte alta de la habitación la jalaron de uno de sus tobillos. Las enfermeras arremetían contra ella para detenerla pero no les serviría de nada. Tomó la única almohada en la cama y golpeó a dos enfermeras con ella.

\- ¡Basta! -gritaba el viejo canoso que de nuevo con sólo aparecer le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca y es que a ese maldito doctor le encantaba sedarla con sustancias potentes.

Kodachi tomó del brazo a una enfermera y con un codazo en el estomago la hizo boquear en búsqueda de aire. No pudo percatarse de la traición de su hermano, no pudo esquivar su agarre y tampoco pudo soportar que permitiera que aquel doctor de pacotilla le colocará dentro de la piel el líquido que la hacia desfallecer poco a poco.

Pudo sentir como la acostaban en esa cama dura y fría.

-Debes... -Tatewaki la miró con lágrimas en los ojos y susurró- Debes soportar y colaborar, hermana mía. Yo te voy a salvar de este lugar hasta mientras debes comportarte. Hazlo por mí...

Entonces escuchandolo llegó a sus mente aquella misma mirada pero en un lugar completamente distinto, en una vida donde aún era libre, en aquel momento en que le suplicó callar.

Había jurado vengarse sí, pero jamás contra su hermoso Ranma-sama, él sólo estaba confundido, sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de ella. El objetivo era otra persona..

Akane Tendo.

Merecía morir, ella era la que extorsionaba, la que confundía a su amado. Era una tramposa que fingía gentileza. No podía dejarla seguir al lado de él.

Eso debía aclararselo a Ranma, no quería que pensará que lo lastimaría.

Preparó unas deliciosas galletas ese día, el delicioso aroma que lo enamoraría aún más y le escribió una tarjeta donde le dejaba saber que lo amaba con fervor y que esas galletas sólo podían ser obra de ella, la única capaz de darle lo mejor. Al terminar decidió que debía estar presentable así que fue camino al baño para poder ducharse y perfumarse con el exquisito aroma de las rosas.

Animada fue a su destino pero en el transcurso pudo ver como su hermano venía enojado, como en sus ojos no había ni una pizca de la alegría que disfrutaba ella en ese momento.

-¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó no tan intrigada sino a modo de saludo.

\- Ranma Saotome y mi amada Akane Tendo están juntos.

Ahora si tenía toda su atención, un fuego interno subió removiendole todo por dentro al escuchar el horrible nombre de esa pobretona.

\- No te equivoques. Ranma es una víctima de esa mujer. No se que le habrá hecho o como lo amenazó para que aceptará tal situación pero yo lo salvaré.

\- El único culpable de todo es Saotome y me las va a pagar -Kuno sacó de su bolsillo un frasquito de vidrio marrón oscuro y lo miró detenidamente.

_Está actuando como un tonto_ -pensó Kodachi y puso los ojos en blanco, creyó mejor no perder el tiempo escuchando a su hermano.

\- Deja de decir estupideces. Akane Tendo te ha manipulado como ha hecho con mi hermoso Ranma-sama. Pero ahora iré a verlo y mientras merendemos lo voy a convencer de decir la verdad.

A paso seguro y con una sonrisa confiada se dirigió al cuarto de baño de nuevo, sin estar muy lejos advirtió:

\- No te atrevas a comer las galletas de mi Ranma ¿oiste? Si lo haces voy a quemar tus fotos nuevas de la chica pelirroja y la fea de Akane.

No esperó respuesta, la amenaza era clara y sabía que no correría el riesgo, pues Kodachi Kuno era una mujer de palabra.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que ese día su ingenuo hermano tenía roto el corazón, rota el alma como tambien la cordura.

Esa tarde feliz y muy arreglada fue a hablar con Ranma y decirle cuanto lo amaba dejándole sus deliciosas galletas, no lo dejó hablar mucho y es que el tiempo no podía perderse en palabras, lo abrazó con efusividad y le prometió volver por él, que no se rendiria jamás.

Que poco duró su dicha.

La buscaron, la atraparon, la culparon; sin entender fue arrastrada desde su habitación a la salida de su casa, gritó con todas sus fuerzas llamando a su hermano quien llegó a su lado y ordenó explicaciones a aquellos hombres uniformados.

Intento de homicidio.

Se enteró horas después cuando estaba encerrada en aquel lugar asqueroso y lúgubre por la casi muerte del hombre que amaba a causa de envenenamiento.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Su Ranma-sama envenenado? Perdida y desesperada pidió respuestas y nada. Consternada daba gritos del día hasta la noche reclamando su inocencia al punto de irritar a los oficiales.

Shampoo y Ukyo habían ido a verla y pensó que por un momento esas idiotas podrían servirle de algo, ayudarla a entender, pero sólo le gritaban y la insultaban reclamandole que cómo se atrevía a intentar matar a Ranma Saotome.

Eso era imposible, eso era mentira, como ser capaz de terminar con aquello que tanto idolatraba.

Kuno fue a verla, aliviando su alma al decirle que él estaba vivo, a diferencia de ella pudo ver como su querido hermano no estaba conforme.

Al tiempo con ayuda de los abogados que contrataron su padre y hermano la declararon inimputable por haber actuado sin comprender su accionar o las consecuencias de éste.

\- El veneno estaba en las galletas...

Fue la información más perturbadora que le dio su hermano mayor. Ella era inocente, esas galletas fueron hechas con amor, no le haría daño a su Ranma-sama.

-Sabes que soy inocente.

Kuno había levantado su vista y asintió despacio, sus ojos marrones le recorrían el rostro con temor.

-Perdóname, hermana mía, pero hazlo por mí... por favor.

Comprendió todo en ese momento.

-Tocaste mis galletas.

La Kodachi delgada y demacrada, asustada por sus recuerdos con la sustancia haciéndole efecto murmuró:

-Fuiste tú...

Tatewaki Kuno sonrió con ironía y tomo la frazada azul en los pies de la cama para tapar a su hermana.

-Una vez más lo recuerdas, hermana. Una vez más lo lamento.

Kodachi sollozo pero no apartó sus ojos grises de los marrones de su hermano.

-Ese frasco... lo pusiste -sentía los párpados cada vez más pesados y los brazos no podían moverse, por ello no pudo limpiar sus rastros de lágrimas- Envenenaste mis galletas.

-Y fallé pero que estés aquí cumpliendo mi condena no será en vano, mi querida hermana. Ranma Saotome me las pagará, por robarse a mi Akane, por hacerte daño.

Quería hablar, gritarle que no era justo lo que estaba permitiendo que le sucediera, pero su boca no quería colaborar.

\- No... le hagas... daño.

-Pagas mi condena, hermana. Lo mataré y los problemas acabarán.

\- Yo... no debo... estar aquí... - Kodachi se rendía al sueño y aún la angustia y el terror ante la locura de su hermano la envolvían preocupandola.

-Debes ayudar a tu hermano. La familia siempre unida, querida Kodachi.

Y pudo llegar a ver una sonrisa perversa antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

*

**La locura de estos hermanos siempre graciosos con un poco más de drama y es que amo el drama jaja. Espero que les haya gustado. Les doy las gracias por sus comentarios tan alentadores y les pido disculpas por los errores de ortografía. Saludos y pronto actualizaré de nuevo.**


	11. Secreto

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

**Secreto**

Hoy en la mañana no te vi

Camine escaleras abajo y no te encontrabas allí

Tal vez te cansaste, pienso preocupado, debo ir tras de ti

Unos años más, pensé que me esperarías

Que iluso, te perdí algunos de estos días

Me desespero y continuó

Por toda Nerima voy sin rumbo

¿Dónde estas? No me dejes

Te lo iba a decir millones de veces

Es imposible, no soy tan valiente, es mi secreto la magnitud del quererte

Akane espera por favor no te vayas...

Ya te encontré, estas en mi cama Suspiro y te miro enamorado

"Todo fue un sueño" me digo aliviado


	12. El amor de una amazona Parte 1

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

**El amor de una amazona**

**Parte 1**

La brisa de verano la tocaba con suavidad, una placentera sensación por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco tal como la luz del sol iba apareciendo por Nerima.

Suspiró complacida.

Las mañanas de Nerima las amaba, la suave brisa, el silencio armonioso que con el pasar de las horas abría las puertas a la agitación de sus pobladores, jóvenes sonrientes, clientes complacidos, miradas contentas y batallas de amor, dejándola cansada al final del día pero llena de vida.

Sonrió aún recostada y a pesar de querer quedarse un rato más no se lo permitió. Debía ordenar un poco antes de que llegarán.

De pie la tela del camisón bajo con suavidad hasta la mitad del muslo, su pelo largo caía en cascada sobre su espalda y los pies descalzos dieron saltos y pasos alegres hasta el cuarto de baño. Una ducha para empezar el día era lo mejor.

Mientras escuchaba como la lluvia tibia caía contra el ofuro se fue sacando el camisón quedando completamente desnuda pues no dormía con ropa interior.

Acercándose metió la mano a través de la cortina sintiendo la tibieza del agua que había regulado con improvisación.

Una vez dentro se relajó y masajeo sus hombros, esos días había tenido muchísimo trabajo haciéndose cargo sola, fue una odisea pero le servía como entrenamiento, últimamente tenía menos tiempo para sus ejercicios antes cotidianos. Sin embargo, levantar cajas, ir de aquí a allá, tomar bandejas equilibrando y siempre con una semblante amable y tranquilo, pensando con rapidez, todo eso lo veía beneficioso, cansador pero útil.

Sus músculos agradecieron el calor del agua. Comenzó a enjabonarse.

Horas más tarde no tardó en escuchar la voz que representaba toda sabiduría para ella.

-¡Shampoo! ¡Ya llegamos, niña!

Shampoo que terminaba de recoger la basura de la cocina y empezaba a preparar té mientras quería lavar los platos sonrió al ver a su abuela en la entrada.

No había alcanzado a arreglar el desastre en el restaurante porque sin querer el baño relajante duro más de lo esperado, aunque no se arrepentía de haberlo disfrutado como lo hizo. Olvidando los deberes salió a paso rápido.

-¡Abuelita! -sin dejar de sonreír se lanzó a los brazos de su abuela amada- ¡Aiya! Llegar muy temprano.

-Extrañaba mi restaurante y a mi hermosa nieta, así que tomamos el primer tren.

Shampoo asintió comprendiendo. A ella también se le hacía difícil alejarse de su hogar en Nerima, antes pensaba que no se acostumbraría y aún así se quedó por las circunstancias pero ahora era distinto, la familiaridad y comodidad entablada con el lugar era siempre ansiada en sus escasos viajes, además de sentirse lejos de lo que mas amaba, mejor dicho, de quien más amaba.

De repente reparó en que su abuela estaba sola.

\- ¿Dónde estar Mousse?

\- Ah, ese chico flojo viene por allá con las maletas -dijo sin darle más importancia y se abrió paso por el restaurante.

Shampoo se asomó hacia afuera. A lo lejos un chico joven con una túnica blanca y pantalones azules hacia esfuerzos de seguro quejándose por los movimientos bruscos que hacía con las tres maletas enormes.

Decidió esperarlo con una mirada burlona. No lo diría jamás, como tampoco se lo volvería a decir a ella misma pero lo había extrañado.

_Borrado_ \- se dijo a si misma, creyendo desaparecer por siempre aquel pensamiento fugaz.

-Malditas maletas de... claro ¿no? como siempre el tonto de Mousse debe... -refunfuñaba mirando con odio hacia las maletas sin percatarse de que era observado con detenimiento- ¡Agh! esa vieja ni siquiera me dio una mano.

\- Pura queja.

Mousse al escuchar aquella voz se paró en seco, percatandose de que ya estaba en la entrada del Neko-Hanten.

La miró aturdido, ansioso, emocionado. Allí en la entrada lo observaban esos ojos que tanto amaba, tan radiante como siempre, sonriendo lo hizo recordar todas sus noches lejos de ella. Nunca quiso alejarse, no quería apartarse de Nerima, simplemente porque Shampoo no fue con ellos, si tan sólo la vieja de Cologne le hubiera permitido acompañarlos no habría sido de importancia un regreso a ese lugar.

Todo era por ella.

Su corazón latía enamorado, sus ojos brillaron cuando la brisa movió los mechones largos morados de su hermosa amazona.

El cansancio desapareció.

\- ¡Mi amada Shampoo!

Soltando las maletas corrió hasta ella con la clara intención de abrazarla pero la amazona lo esquivó con rapidez y agilidad provocando que el chico pasará de largo por la entrada del restaurante y cayera de bruces al suelo.

-Pato tonto -soltó una suave risa y se dirigió a las maletas para traerlas. Con semejante golpe Mousse tardaría en despertar.

Sobre una de las mesas del restaurante Cologne y Shampoo sacaban las cosas que habían traído de China. Había de todo un poco: jarrones, un nuevo juego de té, vasos para el restaurante, cuencos de madera Ikea y varias joyas.

\- Ser todo hermoso, abuelita.

-Me gaste una fortuna pero vale la pena.

-Claro que si.

Shampoo tomo de entre las joyas un anillo con diamantes pequeños por todo alrededor, le quedaba grande pero era precioso. En su mente pasó la idea de que sería un magnífico anillo de compromiso. Suspiró con pesar.

Pudo ver su rostro en su soñar, de nuevo, como todos los días, como a todas horas, aquellos ojos que la enloquecian, aquel porte que tanto admiraba, allí de nuevo ocupando toda su mente, todos sus días le pertenecían a su único amor, aquel joven que con el tiempo era más distante. Aún lo amaba con fervor.

Deseaba tanto en ese momento verlo, era ya algo normal, lo pensaba y moría por verlo.

Cologne percibió la mirada melancólica de su nieta al mirar el anillo, las manos de su nieta lo tomaban con una delicadeza extrema. Sabía perfectamente quien rondaba en su mente.

Carraspeo para llamar la atención de la joven pérdida y esta parpadeo recuperando un poco su sonrisa.

\- Te traje un regalo, Shampoo.

Aquella frase la tomo por sorpresa y la miro extrañada. Ella no había pedido nada esa vez. Pero un regalo siempre es bienvenido.

\- ¡Aiya! No debiste, abuelita.

\- Te lo debo por quedarte aquí tantos días encargandote sola del restaurante -sacó del fondo de otra maleta una caja ancha y de bajo grosor de color rojo- Hace tiempo que te lo debía.

Mousse entró en ese momento cargando las sillas que la anciana le había mandado a limpiar en el patio, hastiado por no tener un minuto de descanso con esa mujer.

-Ve ordenandolas, Mousse.

Iba a quejarse ante la nueva orden cuando vio el rostro iluminado de su hermosa Shampoo.

La chica sostenía en alto un vestido chino, largo y ceñido con una sonrisa enorme.

\- Oh, abuelita... ser... ser precioso.

Tocó con delicadeza y embelesada los bordados dorados en el pecho del vestido, seguidamente se percató del tajo en el lado inferior derecho, entre sus dedos notaba la suave textura, y era de un color fascinante, un color que amaba: azul oscuro.

\- Ya me habías pedido que en uno de mis viajes te trajera un vestido elegante y nada mejor que la tela China. Lo mande a confeccionar hace dos semanas -le informó su abuela con una sonrisa complacida-Pruebatelo.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! - se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer, feliz, besandola repetidas veces en las mejillas- Ponermelo enseguida, después de ayudar con mesas.

-Nada de eso, deja que nos encarguemos Mousse y yo del restaurante. Hoy es tu día libre.

La joven china dio un salto de alegría y con su vestido en sus brazos salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Mousse la siguió con la mirada, la ternura estaba plasmada en sus ojos verdeazulados ocultos por los lentes de botella. Suspiró enamorado, seguro se vería radiante con aquel vestido, ya quería verla en él.

De repente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo asustar y gruño de dolor, se sobo la parte afectada girando indignado hacia la anciana que sostenía en alto su bastón duro de madera.

-Quita esa cara de tonto. Hay muchas cosas que hacer, vamos, vamos.

-¡Me dolió!

-Y te dolerá más si no te apuras.

Iba a despotricar contra ella pero la anciana desapareció de su vista como un rayo. La vejez no le daba más que agilidad.

\- Ya verá... le daré con ese bastón cuando duerma.

...

Con un movimiento lento y sensual se colocó los zapatos negros y moviendo las caderas fue de un lado a otro deteniendose frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación.

Estaba maravillada.

El vestido azul se ceñía perfectamente a cada curva de su cuerpo, resaltando los lugares más sensuales de una mujer.

Para las amazonas había ciertas cosas que eran esenciales saber desde pequeña, una de ellas, es la sensualidad, arma efectiva que toda mujer tiene, se debe saber usarla, sacar provecho de ello, cada curva de la mujer podía ser mortal, muchas veces salvadora en las guerras contra los hombres, les permitía tener control, lograr lo deseado siempre, toda mujer debía saber eso y si no eras capaz de utilizar semejante poder como se debe no eras una amazona completa. La sensualidad siempre sería primordial para defenderse, para ganar.

Shampoo podía alardear de tener está facultad bien aprendida, conocía sus encantos, observando su reflejo se percató de que a sus dieciocho años su cuerpo había madura un poco más, sólo un poco, pero eso no era problema pues ella desde los quince poseía un cuerpo perfecto a la vista de cualquiera.

Posó sus manos en su cintura y las bajo con lentitud hasta sus caderas. Sí, era preciosa, lo podía ver todos los días, sin embargo el dolor se pudo reflejar en sus ojos carmín cada vez que pensaba en su belleza.

Estaba a la vista, era tan clara su belleza y aún así...

Frunció el ceño molesta, frustrada y triste. Tal vez no era tan capaz de usar esa arma como antes, o podía haber otra explicación.

_¿Por qué, Ranma? ¿Por qué no vienes a mis brazos con sólo verme?_ -pensó melancólica.

Ella pensaba en él día y noche, mientras trabajaba miraba siempre a la puerta con la esperanza de verlo entrar pidiendo un delicioso platillo y ella alegre correría a prepararlo con sus propias manos, con el amor que nadie más podría brindarle. Sin embargo, eso sucedía cada vez menos, lo notaba, se le iba de las manos, se le escapaba como el agua entre sus dedos.

Tomó el cepillo de pelo y con suavidad lo paso por su melena morada, hace poco teñido de nuevo perdiendo las raíces negras, suave y perfumado.

Ya no sabía que hacer, no podía creerlo, el único hombre que la enloquecía, que la haría capaz de cualquier cosa, aquel chico que con los años sólo se volvía más apuesto, más distante, tan perfecto, admirable, parecía inmune a cualquier juego seductor que ella quisiera hacer.

¡Era doloroso!

Apretó los puños con fuerza, de nuevo sus ojos se fijaron en el espejo. Sacó de su neceser un rimel, repasando sus pestañas.

\- Pero una amazona nunca se rinde, Ranma Saotome - se sonrió de nuevo coqueta batiendo sus pestañas- Hoy. Te quiero conmigo hoy, te deseo a mi lado, enloqueciendome con tus ojos. No te negarás, no puedes.

Su corazón latía con más rapidez con sólo pensarse en sus brazos. Decidió que ese vestido especial y hermoso debía lucirlo para él, lo buscaría y pasarían una linda tarde hasta llegar a una espléndida noche.

Con renovadas energías se guiño el ojo y salió de su habitación con un caminar encantador, quería que su abuela le dijera que tal estaba (aunque orgullosa ya sabía la respuesta) y de paso le pediría alguna joya que resaltara más su atuendo.

Desde el pasillo pudo percibir movimientos en la cocina, el sonido de los platos contra la mesada al ser levantados o dejados de la misma y del agua dejaban en claro que seguían limpiando. Se sintió algo culpable por no haber terminado de ordenar y limpiar todo antes de que ellos llegarán.

Una vez en el marco de la puerta abierta se dio cuenta que no era su abuela la que lavaba sino Mousse. Dándole la espalda murmuraba una melodía lenta en chino. Se quedó observando su ancha espalda y su largo pelo negro sujeto en una coleta, parecia estar un poco más alto.

-¿Dónde estar, abuela?

Al escucharla el chico se sobresalto en el lugar, soltando sin querer la esponja, se agachó con rapidez para recogerla del piso y luego giró mirando a la amazona.

No pudo evitar abrir la boca formando una "O" con sólo posar sus ojos en aquella joven, su corazón se detuvo momentáneamente.

La anciana Cologne tenía razón, aquel vestido era perfecto sólo en Shampoo, estaba seguro que a ninguna le quedaría tan bien como a ella, su hermosa Shampoo le acababa de quitar el aire.

La joven soltó una risa divertida al ver la reacción de él, siempre era tan evidente, transparente como el agua. Algo que ya conocía y en cierta forma le aburría.

Se apartó del marco de la puerta y cruzó sus brazos provocando que sus pechos se levantarán levemente, cosa que no pasó de ser percibida por Mousse.

-¿Cómo verme? -conocedora de lo que podía provocar en el chico se acercó con pasos lentos pero firmes, contoneando las caderas y dejando ver el contorno de su pierna por medio de la abertura del vestido azul.

A corta distancia Mousse la repaso de nuevo de arriba a abajo y deseo poder tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla con ímpetu y gritarle cuanto la amaba pero no lo hizo, sin comprender por qué estaba estatico al tenerla ahi, a unos centimetros, se maldijo por sus nervios.

Era ella.

Cuando le sonreía como en ese momento lo hacía, cuando lo miraba con detenimiento, si ella avanzaba provocando un acercamiento él no podía más que quedarse inmóvil, a su merced.

Se dio cuenta que aquella mujer tan frívola con él disfrutaba de su turbación.

\- ¿No decir nada? ¿Cómo verme, Mousse?

Shampoo giró sobre su propio eje. Le gustaba jugar con aquel ratoncito asustado. Cuando ella le coquetea todo el valor del pelinegro caía en picada. En el fondo no sabría que hacer con una mujer como ella.

\- T-te -Mousse carraspeo con fuerza tratando de controlar su voz- Te ves increible mi amada Shampoo.

Escucharlo trajo tranquilidad a su cuerpo, renovación a su ego, una compostura a su orgullo amazona. Cada vez que pensaba en como Ranma huía de sus encantos la dejaba maltratada por dentro pero ahí estaba Mousse, siempre diciéndole lo hermosa que era, afirmando aquello que teme perder. Aún podía tener el control.

Entonces su sonrisa desapareció repentinamente y resopló molesta.

-Necesitar joyería y abuela no estar justo ahora -dijo la pelimorada apartandose de Mousse y centrando su mirada en el reloj de la pared del restaurante. Ya quería ir a buscarlo.

\- Yo... ¡yo te puedo ayudar en eso, Shampoo!

Antes de que esta le preguntara cómo el joven chino ya había salido de la cocina a toda prisa.

_Pato tonto, por lo menos podrías hacerme el favor de buscar a mi abuela ¿no?_ -pensando en la desconsideración de él decidió ir en su búsqueda para pedirle aquello pero este ya estaba volviendo emocionado a la cocina.

Ubicándose frente a la amazona dijo:

\- No te preocupes por nada, yo... -tragó con dificultad saliva pero logró mirarla y sonreir- Yo quiero darte mi regalo.

Con movimientos torpes sacó de la manga de su túnica blanca una larga y delgada caja de terciopelo negro, la abrió sin dejar de sonreír presentando ante ella una cadena de plata que traía un dije en forma de gota conformada por pequeños diamantes que brillaban como lo harían las estrellas en la oscuridad del cielo.

-Oh, Mousse...

Se quedó sin habla, por primera vez ese chico casi ciego la dejó en tal asombro que las palabras no salían de su boca.

Mousse sacó el collar con la delicadeza que aquel accesorio parecía merecer, sosteniendolo en alto le dijo:

-Cuando lo vi supe que te pertenecía - un sonrojo acudió a su rostro y se puso aún más nervioso- ¿Te... te gusta?

Ella tal vez no lo supiera pero aquel collar lo tomaba como algo sumamente especial, un regalo que a pesar de costarle todos sus ahorros era símbolo de amor, alegría, dolor, miedo, brillando todo junto en busca de refugiarse en el terso cuello de la mujer que provocaba todo eso y más en él.

\- ¿Bromear? ¡Ser bellísimo collar! -dijo ella feliz, todos los regalos que estaba recibiendo eran perfectos, pensó divertida que deberían irse más seguido así a su regreso podía gozar de más obsequios bellos.

Con aquella afirmación el corazón del chico se henchía de amor y felicidad.

\- ¿Poder ponermelo? -Shampoo le mostró una sonrisa dulce y dándole la espalda a Mousse tomó su pelo morado y lo colocó a un costado dejando despejado su cuello. Pudo escuchar como él tragó duro.

No dijo nada pero sus manos ya estaban desabrochando el collar y levantando sus brazos por sobre la cabeza de ella lo dejaba colgar entre sus dedos, rodeo el cuello femenino y poco a poco fue bajando el brillante obsequio. El frío del dije tocó la piel de ella y la cadena se unió atrás de su nuca, colgando en el lugar que pertenece.

-Mu-Muchas gracias, Mousse -le dijo Shampoo en chino. Dirigió su mano a la joya.

Se sentía como una princesa, tal vez exageraba pero ese día no era para menos, con tan bonita joya, con su hermoso vestido. Definitivamente Ranma caería a sus pies.

Ya no esperaría a su abuela, iría en busca de su prometido y al mirarla seguro quedaría asombrado y admiraría todo en ella.

Debía estar muy agradecida con su abuela y Mousse, este último se estaba comportando tan dulce con ella. Su regalo le encantaba y ahora dudaba de que algún día se sacaría aquel hermoso collar, seguro cualquiera viendola moriría de envidia. A su mente vino Ukyo, ya podía ver su rostro rojo de cólera y la más fuerte envidia; igual Akane, aquella chica violenta caería en la melancolía al verse al lado de ella, de por si sin arreglarse ya no tenía nada que hacer contra ella pero ahora...

Una risa resonaba en su cabeza. Ahora no le llegaba a los talones ni arrastrándose. Ranma la dejaría sola y correría para estar junto a ella, la única capaz de ser una verdadera mujer para él, la única a la altura de un artista marcial como él.

Ante la emoción de sus ideas y sueños anhelados saltó contenta abrazando a Mousse con efusividad, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar a la demostración de afecto cuando la amazona ya se alejaba de él y prácticamente corría a la salida.

-Hacerme tarde, decir abuela que llegaré tarde, no esperar.

Mousse parpadeo confuso pero dichoso por haber provocado una de las sonrisas más grandes que la amazona podía dar.

Se había ido y ya la extrañaba pero pensó en la noche, prepararía una exquisita cena sólo para ellos. Con eso en mente se preparó para dar bienvenida a los clientes hasta que la anciana llegara de entregar algunos encargos pendientes que con la velocidad de la luz preparó.

\- Ah Shampoo... -suspiró- está noche te prepararé con todo mi amor la mejor cena de tu vida.

*

"Esta historia continuará"

**Ahhh, siempre quise escribir eso XD**

**Bueno quería agradecerles por sus Reviews y pedir disculpas por no actualizar tan rápido pero he tenido unos días complicados. Espero que esta pequeña historia les guste y les pido tambien disculpas por si hay errores de ortografía ¡Los quiero!**


	13. El amor de una amazona Parte 2

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

**El amor de una amazona**

**Parte 2**

Todos la miraban pasmados al pasar. No era para menos, pues una chica tan linda iba arreglada como pocas mujeres podrían hacerlo.

Shampoo se regodeo ante las miradas de admiración de los hombres, algunos llevándose un golpe o una mirada furiosa por parte de su novia o esposa.

Se encontraba en las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial, subiendo en busca de su amado.

Había ido corriendo sin preocuparse por los tacones hasta la casa Tendo, al llegar sólo se encontró con los patriarcas jugando Shogi como de costumbre aunque demasiado concentrados. Apenas preguntó por Ranma le dijeron que estaba con las hermanas Tendo en el centro comercial, al parecer habían ido a buscar vestidos de novia para la prometida del Dr. Tofu, es decir, la dulce y siempre servicial Kasumi, y su pobre Ranma fue arrastrado con ellas para que volvieran acompañadas y seguras a casa. No le vio sentido pues si Akane estaba ya era suficiente y no porque fuera una excelente artista marcial, claro que no, simplemente por tener una cara de enojona que pondría a temblar a cualquier ladrón o pervertido.

Divertida ante su burla camino por unos pasillos donde muchísimos vestidos de novia, de quinceañeras o kimonos estaban exhibidos. Pensó que su vestido era aún mejor que cualquiera de esos trapos con moños.

Y percibió su presencia, podía sentirlo. Ranma tenía siempre un aura fuerte que denotaba el gran poder que como artista marcial poseía.

Afilo su mirada y volteaba de un lado para el otro, fijándose bien dentro de los locales refinados.

Finalmente lo encontró apoyado en una barandilla de metal mirando hacia los tres pisos de abajo, de espaldas a una tienda de vestidos de novia.

El rostro aburrido le informó de la tortura que estaba pasando y le pareció gracioso. Ahora ella lo sacaría de allí y juntos podrían ir al cine o a comer a algún restaurante enseñándole que a su lado las cosas siempre podían ser entretenidas.

Sin esperar un segundo más fue corriendo y se colgó de su cuello asustando al distraído chico.

\- ¡Aiya! ¡Shampoo venir a buscar a airen!

-¡Sha... Shampoo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La amazona tomo distancia simplemente para que viera su atuendo y tomándose las manos detrás de su espalda. Ranma la miro de arriba a abajo sin pasar por alto lo bonita y sexy que estaba.

El corazón de la joven china ya le latía con fuerza.

Eso quería, eso deseaba, que sus ojos azules la recorrierán sin miedo y con asombro ante toda su belleza.

-Shampoo querer tener una cita con Ranma - se acercó de nuevo pero con lentitud y coquetería posando su mano en el pecho del chico.

En seguida un fuego subió por todo su cuerpo, una sensación abrumadora y placentera, si con sólo tocarlo se sentía así no podia imaginar lo que sentiría si hicieran el amor.

\- Vaya... pues yo no puedo, Shampoo. Estoy acompañando a...

-¡No importa! Arreglarme muy bonita sólo para ti, no ser malo, airen. Poder ir a comer algo.

\- Es que de verdad no puedo... - Ranma le sonrió abochornado ya alejándose de ella para entrar al local.

El temor la invadió, no tenía que dejarlo ir, ese día se había prometido pasarlo con él. Como se veía no había pasado por alto para Ranma, sólo tenía que insistir más.

Antes de que entrará lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura aplastando sus pechos contra su espalda y apoyando la cabeza en la misma. Ranma se quedó rígido pero no huyó.

\- Por favor, nunca salir juntos y querer estar contigo hoy - dijo melosa moviendo un poco su cuerpo para que él pudiera sentirla mejor y en un tono más bajo pero audible añadió: - No arrepentirte, airen. Shampoo puede hacerte sentir mucho mejor...

Las manos de ella bajaron rozando el cinturón de los pantanos chinos de su amado.

-Es-este... yo... -tragó duro y por un momento le recordó la perturbación de Mousse sin embargo viniendo de Ranma sólo le aceleraba el corazón.

En ese momento una bolsa de compras impactó contra la cara del joven Saotome.

-¡Mierd...!

Shampoo asomó la cabeza desde la ancha espalda de su amado.

Akane tenía el ceño fruncido y el brazo extendido en señal clara de responsabilidad por aquel golpe.

-Chica violenta siempre tan entrometida - le dijo sin apartarse de Ranma que se sobaba la cara por el impacto.

-Veo que están muy a gusto. No debo interrumpir - Akane se cruzó de brazos con las mejillas rojas de ira contenida- Kasumi, Nabiki, creo que debemos irnos ya. Ranma estará ocupado.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué te pasa, tonta? Eres una bruta.

-¡Y tú un sinvergüenza!

Ranma se percató de que aún era abrazado por Shampoo así que con rapidez tomo las muñecas de la chica y se deshizo del abrazo. Al alejarse el atuendo de la china fue más visible para Akane.

\- Ya entiendo... ¡Pervertido!

\- ¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡Cállate marimacho!

\- De nuevo estos dos peleando -Nabiki salía junto con su hermana mayor de la tienda quien sonreía a pesar de llevar horas buscando un vestido adecuado y bonito.

\- Lo que pasar es que Akane ponerse muy celosa. Normal -Shampoo se atusó el pelo- Siempre ser más bonita y Ranma preferir estar conmigo.

-¿Celosa yo? - Akane se reía sarcastica- ¡¿Quién estaria celosa de este idiota o de ti?! puedes ir con él donde se te plazca.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces? - Ranma se acercaba a Akane amenazadoramente.

\- Ya no peleen, chicos -Kasumi tomo la palabra- Aún falta mucho que ver, apresuremonos.

\- Si, Kasumi, tienes razón. Vámonos -soltó Akane con brusquedad dirigida a su prometido quien la miraba con la misma fiereza.

De un manotazo le quitó la bolsa y se adelantó siendo seguida por sus dos hermanas mayores acostumbradas a las riñas de la pareja.

-Esa tonta... - Ranma resopló sonoramente- ¡Akane, espera!

Quiso ir tras la bruta de su prometida cuando una fuerza contraria lo llevó hacia atrás. Frente a él Shampoo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y agarrandolo fuerte del brazo. Por un momento se había olvidado de ella.

\- ¡Ranma! Nosotros tener una cita, no poder dejar sola a Shampoo -se quejó ejerciendo toda la fuerza posible para mover al chico hacia el lado opuesto al cual se habían ido las Tendo. No hubo resultados, él era como una pesada piedra.

-Dejame, Shampoo... debo seguirlas - como pudo logró zafarse del agarre haciendo que la chica se tambaleara para atrás, estaba apuntó de agarrarla para evitar su caída pero por suerte la amazona tenía buen equilibrio y se mantuvo en pie- ¡Otro día tal vez!

Con ese grito que olía a mentira lo perdió de vista.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! -gritó Shampoo con frustración y gruñendo pegaba patadas al aire siendo vista con extrañeza por las personas que pasaban- ¡¿Qué mirar?! ¡Metiches!

Determinada en no dejarlo escapar se dirigía tras él de nuevo, no aceptaría está vez un "no" por respuesta.

...

Hizo nota mental de no usar nunca más aquellos zapatos. Se apoyó con una mano en la pared mientras se los sacaba con la otra, en su dedo índice y del medio los dejo colgar.

Un alivio para sus pies al tocar el suelo. No le importó estar aún en la calle, tampoco quien pudiera verla, simplemente pensaba en el placer de aquel dolor disipandose con lentitud.

Además... su imagen ya no le importaba como lo hizo en la mañana.

Había salido de su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el entusiasmo en todo su caminar ¿y ahora?

Se rió sin una pizca de diversión.

Volvía al Neko-Hanten hecha un desastre; el pelo enredado, un semblante deprimente, con el maquillaje algo corrido bajo los ojos y sin zapatos.

Podía alcanzar a ver la entrada del restaurante de su abuela y su humor no pudo más que empeorar, no quería llegar y que su abuela la viera de ese modo, evidenciando su fracaso con respecto a Ranma. Tendría que escuchar sus sermones, el reclamó por no poder atrapar a un hombre. En esos momentos la anciana se volvía muy fastidiosa y deseaba ser sorda para no tener que soportar la "charla".

No había de otra. Era inevitable. Una nueva falla en su nieta.

Todo lo que había pensado para ese día se desplomó con un soplido.

A pesar de insistir, de perseguir a Ranma por casi todo el centro comercial, de insinuarle maravillosos momentos, de amenazarlo para obtener un día a su lado lo único que consiguió fueron negativas.

Cuando la paciencia la abandonaba lo siguió hasta el baño que Ranma había sacado como excusa para evitarla pero ella era una mujer sin miedo. Entró al baño de hombres siendo observada con sorpresa por aquellos que salían de allí pero la sorprendida fue ella, pues adentro no había rastros de Ranma, confundida buscó en cada cubículo sin encontrarlo. Desaparecido como su buen humor.

Gruñó y salió gritando del lugar.

Se le había escapado.

Un suspiro lastimero salió de su boca al recordar de nuevo su tarde en busca de una cita. Ranma no se daba cuenta de cómo la había lastimado.

Todos sus esfuerzos en vano.

Con una profunda respiración entró al restaurante, adentro sólo había dos clientes que pagaban su cuenta para irse, Mousse les sonreía y los despedía con amabilidad.

Sin saludar fue hasta la cocina y allí se sirvió un vaso de agua que furiosa acabó de un trago. No veía a su abuela por ningún lado y eso la tranquilizaba.

Apoyada en la mesada paso sus manos por el collar en su cuello, se había olvidado de aquella bonita joya. Se preguntó si Ranma la habrá notado.

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba tan molesta con él, era un idiota que no se daba cuenta de que lo mejor para él era ella.

Suspiró con pesar. Ya quería irse a descansar para volver a la rutina mañana, no había más que hacer.

Mousse entró en la cocina en ese momento dejando con algo de brusquedad las bandejas con los platos vacíos sobre la mesada provocando un respingo en la joven de aspecto cansado.

-Ey, tener mas cuidado, Mousse - le reclamó preguntandole después: - ¿Dónde estar abuela?

-Fue a entregar unos últimos encargos.

-¿Por qué no ir tú? Abuela estar cansada.

\- Lo hice toda la tarde. Infórmate antes de hablar.

Las palabras duras del chico la descolocaron. Imagino que tener que trabajar apenas llegar de viaje lo tenía irritado y que ella haya tenido la tarde libre le molestaba pero era lo justo, ella se había encargado de todo sin quejarse por casi un mes.

-¡Cuida como hablarme, idiota! - le gritó.

-¿Por qué? Así te gusta que te hablen ¿o no?

El chico volteó para mirarla fijamente con enojo, le sorprendió que a pesar de no llevar los lentes pudiera ubicarla y mirarla de esa forma tan prepotente.

-¿Qué decir, pato tonto? ¡No estar de humor para soportarte!

Se giró para dirigirse a su habitación sin querer soportar una discusión estúpida con él. Pocas veces se veía a Mousse de tan mal humor pero no sería ella quien lo soportaría.

El cuerpo le pesaba y antes de acostarse creyó conveniente un baño de agua tibia. Relajando sus músculos dormiría más profundo.

-Me imagino que no. Arrastrarte todo el día por Saotome debe ser agotador.

Se paró en seco al escucharlo. No sabía si de verdad había hablado o sólo eran palabras de su mente castigadora. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-¿Qué dices? -le preguntó incrédula y en el rostro del chico pudo ver la frustración. No fue su mente la que pronunciaron tales palabras sino el metiche y pesado de Mousse. Los ojos carmin pasaron a ser amenazadores y en chino le dijo:- Mejor cállate.

-¿Por qué? Sólo es la verdad ¿no? -respondió él en el mismo idioma- Te seguí. Cuando supe que irías tras él fui por ti, y pudo ver como te humillabas una vez más por el idiota de Saotome.

Mousse respiraba agitado al rememorar como la mujer que amaba iba desesperada por la atención de Saotome por casi todo el centro comercial; con el ceño fruncido se dio la vuelta para poder lavar los platos y no golpear algo.

-¿Fuiste atrás de mi como un perro faldero de nuevo? -Shampoo lo miraba furiosa y sus palabras iban con la intención de clavarse en él para que la dejará en paz- No te metas en mis asuntos, Mousse. Al fin y al cabo aquello que me recriminas es lo mismo que haces.

\- No es lo mismo... -Mousse murmuró las palabras pero fueron escuchadas por ella.

Giró para quedar de nuevo frente a frente, prestandole toda su atención. Pensó en ese instante en que la veía tan pequeña pero de temer que no debió decir nada, es más, habría sido mejor jamas preguntarle a Cologne por la tardanza de su nieta y habría sido de maravilla si aprovechando un encargo no hubiera salido en su busca. Al parecer el masoquismo le gustaba cada vez más.

\- Yo lucho por ti, Shampoo - le afirmó Mousse con un tono lastimero- Te doy todo de mi sin pedirte nada a cambio, jamás he buscado doblegar tu voluntad, nunca te he obligado a nada, a pesar de todo tus malos tratos siempre estoy ahí para ti. Pensando en como hacerte sonreír, haciéndote regalos sólo para verte feliz.

Shampoo fruncio el ceño al escucharlo, aún no veía nada de diferencia entre lo que ella buscaba hacer por Ranma con lo que Mousse alardeaba en ese momento. Ella nunca le pedía nada y era clara con sus sentimientos que según él no eran verdaderos.

\- Yo no te pido nada de eso. No necesito de tus regalos, Mousse - le dijo acercándose unos pasos.

No estaba de animos para escuchar sus celos y mucho menos escuchar sus reprimendas y alardear todo lo que hacía por ella.

De un tirón se sacó el collar que al sentirlo lejos de su cuello lo extraño.

_Sólo es un maldito collar y por aceptarlo no le debo nada_ -se dijo mentalmente.

Con mayor determinacion se lo aventó al suelo.

Mousse con ojos aflijidos miró aquel acto que acababa de rasgar su alma, sus palabras lo dejaron perplejo y con una herida tan grande que empezaba a faltarle el aire. Se quedó observando el suelo viendo como aquella joya que con tanto amor le había dado era despreciado por la mujer que amaba.

-Jamás sería lo mismo, Shampoo -agachandose con un temblor en toda su anatomía tomó su regalo entre sus dedos que parecia dejar de brillar con el rechazo- Tú sólo te amas a ti misma. Saotome no es más que un capricho para tu orgullo.

Mousse ya sentia las lágrimas queriendo caer por su rostro, apretó en un puño la joya conteniendo su llanto silencioso y volvió a mirarla.

Estaba ahí, parada con toda la fortaleza que podía, fingiendo la frialdad protectora y tan pequeña que a pesar de todo quería abrazarla y pedirle que descansará su pesar en él. En el fondo no era su culpa, no podía amar de forma tan desinteresada, simplemente porque en esa aldea de matriarcas nada era más importante que las leyes y los deseos de las mujeres, nunca se permitían el amor libre, olvidar su carácter combativo en cualquier cosa. Pero su Shampoo quería algo más, ella sufría por su capricho y actuaba como una amazona pero defendía sus pesares y soñaba con el amor que no debería ser de importancia para una guerrera. Shampoo ansiaba ser querida aunque no lo buscará de la forma correcta era lo que todos en el mundo alguna vez deseaban. No tenía dudas de que en cuanto pudiera aceptar ser amada por alguien que no fuera su prometido impuesto por leyes amazonas, sería capaz de brindar todo ese amor que sentía por ella misma hacia otra persona.

Tal vez no fuera él, pero eso ya habia dejado de importarle con el paso del tiempo, porque comenzaba a entender que la amaba más a ella que a el mismo y tal vez pasaría la vida entera en soledad viendola feliz con el amor que ella recibiría algun día y que le haya enseñado a no sentir miedo, mostrandole la libertad de los sentimientos y haciendo que pueda amar sin importar las leyes.

No quería verla así. No era así como debía ser, él tenia que cuidarla hasta que ella se alejara por siempre recibiendo la protección de alguien que supiera amarla.

Salió de la cocina en silencio con el regalo y el pesar de su corazón en sus manos.

Shampoo se quedó quieta unos minutos más y finalmente se dejó caer hasta el suelo sin soltar ni una sola lágrima pero el dolor la invadía con más fervor que cuando estaba viniendo de su fatídica tarde.

_Continuará._


	14. El amor de una amazona Parte 3

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

**El amor de una amazona**

**Parte 3**

-Muchas gracias, niña -una mujer de mirada dulce y con el pelo canoso le entregó el pago por la comida china- Siempre es una exquisitez todo lo que hacen.

-Muchas gracias -sonriendo la chica tomo el dinero, levantó su bicicleta del suelo y se montó en ella- Cuando quiera sólo llamar y Neko-Hanten servirle.

Con asentimiento la mujer cerró la puerta mientras la pelimorada iba de regreso por el camino iluminado a causa del sol de la tarde hasta el restaurante.

Soltando un suspiro dejo de sonreír, su rostro reflejaba la fatiga que no sólo era producto del trabajo, que ella misma había insistido en encargarse sola, había algo más en toda su carga: sus pensamientos y sentimientos confusos por una simple discusión con el chico con quien convivía.

Mousse.

Cuando su mente trajo de nuevo a ese joven de rostro triste y palabras duras dichas en murmullos hizo que su ceño se frunciera y una mueca de disgusto se formará en su boca.

Detuvo la bicicleta en ese momento.

Ojalá tuviera algún pedido más que entregar.

No quería escuchar a la gente del restaurante, no deseaba escuchar a su abuela, no quería cruzarse con Mousse e ignorar sus ojos fríos y como al pasar por su lado parecía algo insignificativo para él.

Se bajó de la bicicleta y decidió que tardar un poco más podría ser lo mejor, luego se justificaría con algo.

Caminando llevaba la bicicleta a su costado dirigiéndose al verde de un pequeño parque. Sus ojos carmín recorrieron su alrededor y aliviada comprobó que no había gente cerca de ella. Pudo ver una banca libre con sombra proporcionada por un árbol que mecía sus hojas a causa de la brisa veraniega. Sentada allí cerró los ojos olvidándose de donde estaba, olvidando su vida, sus decisiones, sus palabras.

Y quedaba el dolor.

Nada más que un estrujamiento en ese corazón que siempre era fuerte y decidido.Tenía tantas ganas de llorar ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Una amazona no podía mostrarse débil, no ante la gente.

_Pero estas sola ¿no?_ -escucho una voz en su cabeza- _Nadie te ve._

Cerró los ojos y un picor la alertó de sus prontas lágrimas. Apretando los puños se negó a liberarlas.

_No lloraré porque no tengo motivos. No hay nada que me haga sentir triste-_ pensó algo irritada con ella misma- _Estoy bien, sus palabras no me afectaron._

Se lo repitió tantas veces que cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo estaban allí impolutos.

Sabía que su espíritu combativo estaba cansado, que su corazón sufría rechazos y su orgullo quedaba lastimado, sabía perfectamente que sus palabras esa vez lastimaron a Mousse más de lo que podría haberle dicho alguna otra vez, era consciente de que su accionar y desprecio fue muy duro, hasta a ella le dolió, pero era lo que él se había buscado. Pretendía juzgarla, cuestionar sus sentimientos respecto a Ranma, le reclamaba no amarlo, la criticaba por hacer todo a su alcance para lograr sus objetivos y Shampoo no se lo permitiría.

"En el amor y la guerra todo se vale" un lema que para ella era muy certero.

Como toda amazona ella jamás se rendirá, sabía que en algún momento lograría que la amara, simplemente estaba confundido, la indecisión no lo dejaba ver y quien más tenía culpa de eso era Akane Tendo. El agradecimiento a la familia Tendo era lo que impedía al chico de la trenza aceptarla.

Pero lo esperaría... el tiempo que fuera.

Nadie comprendía, las leyes eran las leyes, el deber de una familia con fortaleza, la lucha al lado de alguien tan fuerte y valiente como Ranma era lo ideal. Ella fue hecha sólo para el mejor y ese era Ranma, lo amaba por eso y él lo comprendería aceptando el amor que tanto se negaba a ver.

Por eso no podía pedirle disculpas a Mousse, él no era mejor que ella, no tenía derecho a menospreciar lo que sentía por Ranma por el simple hecho de estar celoso. Muchas veces fue clara con él, no estaban destinados, simplemente podía verlo como un amigo y si no lo entendía era su problema.

_Tal vez eres igual de terca que él_...-resonó en su cabeza pero sonrió negandolo- _No, yo tengo una oportunidad, a Ranma no le soy indiferente. Lo sé._

Respirando hondo movió sus hombros tensionados para relajar su postura.

Ya era hora de volver sino su abuela se preocuparía aún más y quien sabe cuánto duraría el regaño.

Llegando al Neko-Hanten no mostraría debilidad ni importancia ante la actitud de Mousse. Tal vez lo que hizo fue lo correcto, después de todo, lo haría entender que no podía seguir insistiendo con ella.

...

Esto ya superaba la estupidez. Hasta le daba ganas de reírse pero no tenía que mostrar que era espectadora del coqueteo.

Ahora entendía que Mousse era más tonto de lo que pensaba.

Levantó los platos de la mesa y los colocó con lentitud en la bandeja sin dejar de intentar escuchar la charla amena que se daba en la mesa de atrás.

\- Es que soy nueva en Nerima y bueno mi amiga me dijo que este lugar me encantaría -unas risita de adolescente enamorada fue perceptible por la china que puso los ojos en blanco-. Ahora creo se ha vuelto mi lugar favorito.

-Me alegro que sea de su gusto, señorita, Himure. Puede venir cuantas veces desee siempre será un placer servirle las mejores recomendaciones.

-Puedes decirme Kazue, Mousse...

Shampoo apretó la bandeja entre sus manos sin percatarse de ello. Se giró para volver a la cocina y pudo ver como aquella joven de pelo castaño y sonrojada tocaba el brazo de Mousse y este le sonreía de lo más contento con la atención.

En parte lo comprendía. Mousse era un chico atractivo, eso nadie podía negarlo y mucho más si, como en ese momento, no llevaba los lentes de botella que cubrían sus ojos verdeazulados, estando tan cerca de aquella niña de seguro no le era difícil distinguir su rostro, aunque ese pato tonto era casi ciego así que tal vez ni se percataba de la mirada embobada que le brindaba la joven chica.

Shampoo continuó su camino, sintiendo la mirada del chico en su espalda al cruzarlos, se sintió orgullosa de si misma al caminar con desinterés por al lado de esos dos, cuando en realidad no era tan así, captando con su sentido auditivo la risa nerviosa de Mousse.

No estaba celosa, eso debía aclararselo a ella misma, simplemente le molestaba tener que estar haciendo todo el trabajo sola porque el tonto de Mousse se le había ocurrido sacar su lado galante de repente aquella noche cuando había tanto trabajo.

No sabía si con su charla alegre con la chica buscaba hacerle sentir celos, algo inútil si es que esa era la razón de su comportamiento.

-Shampoo, apresurate, aún hay encargos pendientes -Cologne gritó desde la cocina- Preparame los pedidos.

Olvidándose de Mousse se encargó de moverse rápido a la orden de su abuela.

-¿Piensa ir usted? Shampoo poder entregar los pedidos.

\- No, no, ya es de noche, yo me encargaré. Quédate aquí con Mousse - la anciana alcanzó su bastón y con él se encaminó a la salida de la cocina- Mousse, ya deben cerrar. Estos pedidos son lo último del día.

El pelinegro que en ese momento solo limpiaba la mesa donde su admiradora había estado asintió con seriedad.

Cologne levantó la vista hacia su nieta por el repentino silencio del muchacho. Shampoo se encogió de hombros y levantó su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro mirando sus uñas pintadas.

La anciana soltó un suspiro cansino.

Desde que su nieta y Mousse estaban peleados tenía que lidiar con el mal humor de Shampoo y el silencio de Mousse, cosa que pensó imposible en un chico impulsivo y charlatán como él; además de eso tenía que averiguar de uno o de otro la información que necesitará. Era cada vez más difícil la situación de esos dos. Al parecer la discusión fue muy sería, distinta a las tonterías que Mousse hacía por las que siempre su nieta se enojaba.

Pensó que descansar un rato de ellos sería lo mejor.

La anciana Cologne salió del lugar y desapareció a una velocidad increíble de la vista de los dos jóvenes.

Mousse cerró y girando el cartel de la puerta dejo a la vista la palabra "Cerrado" para toda la población nocturna de Nerima que pasará por allí.

Shampoo antes de tener que resistir alguna palabra o mirada de él se fue rápido hacia su habitación; pasando por la cocina aventó su delantal sobre una mesa de madera adornada por unas flores en un jarrón de porcelana que se balanceo por el movimiento repentino sobre la superficie.

Deseaba más que cualquier cosa un descanso del día agitado.

Un bostezo fue liberado dentro de la protección brindada por su habitación y sin siquiera sacarse los zapatos bajos se lanzó a la cama rebotando levemente en ella. Sus parpados cayeron como persianas pesadas y finalmente fue tomada por los brazos de Morfeo.

...

El sonido del teléfono de la casa la despertó repentinamente.

A su alrededor sólo la oscuridad fue su compañero. Boca arriba sobre la cama se estiró como un gato, con verla dirían que a causa de su maldición ha adquirido algunos de los comportamientos gatunos sin siquiera percatarse. Bostezando se fijó la hora en el reloj de su mesita de luz.

Ya eran las once de la noche.

Había dormido tres horas y su cuerpo se sentía aún pesado. Se levantó sobre sus codos cuando un nuevo bostezo quiso hacer presencia pero...

A mitad de la acción se paralizó. Los sentidos de Shampoo a causa del arduo entrenamiento eran ágiles y en ese momento los uso con concentración, a pesar de ser perfectamente perceptible para cualquier otra persona, ella pudo identificar perfectamente de que se trataba.

El maravilloso olor de camarones friendo junto a cebolla y chiles rojos secos. Podia saborear el aroma picante simplemente por tenerlo grabado en la mente.

Le sorprendió que su abuela estuviera cocinando tan tarde. Usualmente dormía temprano al igual que Mousse, sólo ella se quedaba despierta un par de horas en su cama esperando que llegue el sueño profundo, aunque está vez al sentir tan exquisito aroma no se quedaría así.

Su estómago se quejó por la tardanza de su decisión así que con mayor energía se levantó de la cama y a paso rápido salió rumbo a la cocina entrecerrando los ojos por la repentina luz.

El olor de la comida le hizo agua la boca. Ahora sabía bien de que platillo se trataba.

\- ¿Abuela estar cocinando...?

Se calló de golpe cuando Mousse le devolvió la mirada.

En medio de la cocina estaba el joven chino con las mangas de su túnica arremangadas dejando ver sus antebrazos fuertes, su delantal puesto, su pelo largo y negro sujeto en una coleta y en la mano derecha agarrado del mango con firmeza el wok donde podía verse la exquisita mezcla causante de su antojo.

Mousse al igual que ella se quedó inmóvil y sin nada que decir. Sólo el sonido de la comida al fuego los rodeaba.

Finalmente Shampoo tomó la palabra bastante incómoda por encontrarlo a él solo y haberle hablado, aunque indirectamente, tan relajada.

\- Lo siento... creer que ser abuela.

Shampoo vio como el chico quiso soltar una risa pero se contuvo haciendo un sonido agudo al querer el aire escapar de entre sus labios cerrados. Ella enarcó una ceja sin comprender que chiste había hecho.

\- ¿De qué reír?

\- Yo... nada. Sólo que me confundes con la anciana...

El chico que ya sonreía sin miedo dejo de hacerlo cuando se percató de la mala cara que puso la amazona, a quien se le fueron todas las ganas por salir a comer. Paseó su mirada por todo el lugar y se asomó para ver la parte principal del restaurante descubriendolo vacío, luego se concentró de nuevo en su único acompañante que le daba la espalda en ese momento agregando a la mezcla del wok una salsa ya preparada.

\- ¿Dónde estar abuela? ¿Aún no llegar?

-Llamó hace un rato diciendo que se quedaría a cenar con una amiga, de seguro es la señora Kayo, le contará al detalle todo el viaje así que tardará en llegar. Con lo que hablan esas dos...

Shampoo al no ser observada pudo mostrar un gesto de sorpresa al recibir una respuesta no escueta por el chico pato. Últimamente le hablaba lo menos posible y para ella eso era lo mejor pero ahora estaba allí, con movimientos relajados removiendo la comida en el fuego hablándole con toda naturalidad.

_Tal vez la larga charla con esa niña de la tarde lo puso de buen humor_ -Pensó la china sin poder evitarlo- _Que ridículo._

Dando media vuelta pretendía volver a la oscuridad de su habitación. Durmiendo el repentino hambre se le pasaría.

\- No. Espera, Shampoo.

La voz varonil y apresurada la detuvo. No sabía si irse sin prestar atención a su pedido o quedarse y ver que quería.

¿Pretendía acaso pedirle perdón por la discucion que tuvieron? ¿Aprovechando que no está su abuela para interrumpir le reclamaría una disculpa? Tal vez se le declararía de nuevo como siempre, pasando página de lo sucedido, o simplemente podría decirle algún recado que su abuela dejó para ella.

Miles de ideas pasaron velozmente con tan sólo pedirle que no se fuera.

La curiosidad era grande...

\- ¿Qué querer? -sin pretenderlo su voz fue tajante y hastiada pero no se preocupó en ello.

-Bueno... -Mousse volteó para apagar la hornalla y frente a ella, como aquella horrible tarde, la miró titubeando. Tomó sus manos y nervioso movía sus dedos entre si - Yo preparé la cena.

Verlo de esa forma le provocó cierto enajenamiento. Ella aún no quería hablar con él, no quería compartir un incómodo momento.

\- No tengo hambre - le respondió en chino pero su tono de voz fue más tranquilo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

De nuevo intento marcharse para ir al lugar donde nunca debió haber salido pero Mousse volvió a insistir.

\- Por favor, Shampoo. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo, no has comido nada -el chico observó como la duda caía sobre ella- Además... es una de tus comidas favoritas: camarones de Kung Pao.

...

Así como a los regalos uno no podía rechazar un delicioso plato de camarones Kung Pao y ese chico pato sabía perfectamente como prepararlo.

Frente a ella se posó el platillo con la salsa cayendo sobre los camarones y el vapor la saludaba envolvente.

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas del restaurante, frente a frente pero sin mirarse.

Mousse se levantó de forma brusca y con torpeza alcanzó una botella de sake que había dejado en la mesada de la cocina; la ubicó en medio de la mesa con dos pequeños vasos guinomi de vidrio color rojo, recipiente hondo y pequeño para servir una buena cantidad de sake.

Shampoo levantó la vista de su plato para mirarlo extrañada. Mousse al igual que ella no solía beber alcohol, pues como todo guerrero se debían cuidar tanto por fuera como por dentro de su organismo, sin embargo, no es como si nunca hubieran hecho oídos sordos a ese consejo aunque no se exedian justamente por no tener mucha experiencia con el alcohol.

\- Para está noche un poco de sake es lo indicado -dijo Mousse.

Ella no respondió, en su lugar agarró un vaso y estirando el brazo lo dejó a la altura de los ojos de Mousse para que lo llenará. Él no tardó en hacerlo hasta la mitad y seguidamente se sirvió la misma cantidad.

De un solo trago ambos lo terminaron.

\- ¿Por qué crees que está noche amerita unos tragos de sake? -le pregunto Shampoo en su idioma natal.

Mousse tomó los palillos sonriente y ansioso por saber que tan bien le había quedado la comida. Probando sin apuro pudo enorgullecerse por el perfecto sabor y la cocción.

Cuando centró su mirada en ella de nuevo un aprisionamiento envolvió su corazón. Causante sería aquella mirada tan despreocupada y fría pero la conocía tan bien, el escudo de la frialdad no pararía sus palabras, quería hablar con toda la verdad que pudiera, tal vez de esa forma podría ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

\- Bueno... lo tuve planeado desde antes de llegar. Una cena sólo para ti y para mí -respondió en chino.

De escucharlos la anciana Cologne de seguro los reprenderia, pues insistía en que practicarán su japonés todo el tiempo, lo mejor posible. Mousse lo dominaba a la perfección, nunca fue una dificultad para él, eso se debia a que su padre había sido japonés y el tiempo que vivió le enseñaba a hablarlo sin problemas; caso distinto era Shampoo, parecía que mientras más le insistían más se le dificultaba, a pesar de llevar tres años en Japón no podía hablar el idioma sin errores. Sin embargo, estando solos, sin ojos acusadores, podían hablar en chino y sentirse más cómodos.

\- ¿Una cena? -Shampoo frunció el ceño. No quería que Mousse pensará que había aceptado una cena romántica, ella sólo estaba allí por hambre, no habia más-.La cena de bienvenida no tendría que ser para mi.

Mousse se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer de nuevo. Shampoo lo imitó y saboreo con satisfacción. Era más que delicioso.

-Uhmm esta delicioso -Shampoo se metió seguido tres camarones mezclados con la salsa Kung Pao degustandolo con los ojos cerrados-. Creo que tan buenos como los de mi abuelita.

-Esa anciana es implacable en muchas cosas.

Shampoo sonrió. Su abuela era como su madre y siempre admiraba sus habilidades culinarias, así como también sus técnicas de batalla.

\- Shampoo... -Mousse corto el breve silencio pero antes de continuar se termino todo el licor servido con anterioridad para poder llenarse de valor- Quiero... yo quiero -suspiró con pesar agachando la cabeza diciendo fuerte y claro: -Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que... pasó aquella tarde.

Ella se quedó observandolo. Se lo veía tan nervioso que se preguntó como aún no salía corriendo, parecía temer lo que ella pudiera decir y eso no fue algo agradable. Después de todo, las cosas entre ellos, para bien o para mal, habían cambiado y ella no estaba exenta de culpa.

-¿Por eso la cena? ¿Para redimirte? - ella hincó los codos en la mesa y apoyo su mentón en una mano dedicándole una mirada recelosa.

\- ¿Qué? -Mousse quedó confundido unos segundos pero luego negó vehemente con la cabeza- ¡No! Bueno... yo... un poco tal vez.

Al chico se le dificultaba controlar el temblor en su voz. Decidio que lo mejor seria un poco más de sake. Se sirvió y al ingerirlo de golpe se atragantó con el líquido haciéndolo toser.

Shampoo sonrió mirando su plato. Llevó otro bocado a su boca.

\- Bueno... ese día yo también... me porte mal contigo - Cuando lo dijo el chico dejó de toser, la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. No había esperado que ella se disculpara. Shampoo fruncio el ceño molesta por el asombro ante sus palabras- Sí, bueno, culpa de eso también la tuviste tú.

\- ¿Culpable yo?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Ese día te dije que no me molestarás y aún así seguiste - Shampoo llenó el guinomi desapareciendo el contenido en segundos sintiendo como calentaba su cuerpo desde su garganta volviendo luego a llenar el vaso al borde.

\- ¿Que esperabas, Shampoo? Estaba muy enojado no pude contenerme.

-Estabas celoso.

\- No, estaba enojado por como te vi en el Centro Comercial.

\- ¡Era mi problema!

\- ¡Y tú eres mi problema, Shampoo!

Mousse y Shampoo se quedaron callados mirándose retadoramente.

El chico pato apartó la mirada e inhaló profundamente. No era otra pelea lo que pretendía.

\- No quiero que volvamos al tema - con más sake ya entrando a su organismo el calor hizo efecto en su estado, calmando sus nervios- Sólo quiero que me perdones. Por todo lo que te dije. No debí molestarte.

\- No debiste seguirme -Shampoo aún no bajaba la guardia y sonreía con suficiencia sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Me preocupé.

-Supiste que estaba con Ranma ¿Cuál era la preocupación?

\- El cómo te rechazaría.

La sonrisa en aquel rostro joven desapareció al escuchar esa palabra.

\- Él no me... rechazó.

Mousse soltó una carcajada pero parecía tan dolorosa en conjunto con su mirada vacía. Se llevó a la boca dos camarones con salsa.

\- Shampoo, sabes bien a quien Ranma quiere. Toda Nerima sabe.

Ella con movimientos bruscos levantó la botella de sake de la mesa y del pico tomó un largo trago que le hizo arder la garganta. Respirando profundo dijo:

\- Yo no lo acepto. Los hombres cometen errores, no saben lo que les conviene.

Mousse sorprendido por el accionar repentino de la amazona no pudo más que asentir.

Sabía de elecciones que no convenian, por desgracia.

La pelimorada colocó la botella en la mesa con lentitud y se desplomó en la silla sin querer probar un solo bocado de la cena.

\- ¿Sabes...? Yo no quise pero escuché tus palabras, Mousse y puede que tengas razón en algunas cosas.

\- Olvidalas. Estaba tan molesto que ni supe que decía.

\- Pero...

Un silencio se instauró entre ellos roto por un casi imperceptible lamento.

Los hombros de Shampoo se sacudieron y Mousse no supo que era lo que de repente le había hecho gracia.

-¿Shampoo? -se inclinó por sobre la mesa con curiosidad y tarde cayó en cuenta de que no era una risa.

Estupefacto la escuchó sollozar.

-¿Sha... Shampoo?

-¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! -gritó la china levantando su pequeño rostro que se encontraba lleno de lágrimas cayendo sin control- ¡¿Soy una obstinada que le encanta sufrir acaso?! Mousse, no puedo... no puedo dejarlo. Ranma llena mi vida de objetivos ¡¿Qué queda de la amazona Shampoo si ni siquiera puedo lograr que un hombre se case conmigo?!

Shampoo tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol que sin precaución había ingerido de golpe, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, sus gritos eran palabras fuertes y llenas de aflicción. Mousse jamás la había visto llorar, desde pequeños nunca pudo verla en un momento de debilidad y menos aún borracha. Esa chica dolida y confundida era nueva para él.

-Tranquila, no quiero... que llores, mi linda Shampoo.

Ella parecía no escucharlo, se levantó de la silla y golpeó sus palmas contra la mesa haciendo saltar los platos levemente.

\- No lo entiendes. Nadie lo hace. Simplemente quiero ser feliz, Mousse. Sólo quiero conseguir aquel amor que me hará sentir... -un hipo interrumpió sus palabras- que logrará que yo... pueda ser dichosa y poderosa, orgullosa de haber conseguido al amor de mi vida.

Shampoo apretó la mandíbula y los ojos dejando ver su lado vulnerable. Quiso impedir su estado caótico y melancólico pero ya no podía más, con las últimas gotas de alcohol el control sobre su dolor se fue a la deriva.

Quiso llorar por sus fracasos, quiso llorar por no poder volver a su aldea, quiso llorar por su orgullo, quiso llorar por su belleza, pero principalmente quiso llorar por Ranma.

Y finalmente lo hacía... frente a Mousse.

El pelinegro se había levantado de su silla y se acercó a ella, quien se dejaba caer al suelo frio del Neko-Hanten. Mousse más decidido tomó a la chica en brazos murmurando palabras para que se calmara. Shampoo pidió más sake y Mousse la alejó de la botella cargandola y dirigiéndose a la habitación de ella.

El calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Mousse la hizo olvidar de sus pensamientos. Se sentía tan bien estar envuelta en los brazos fuertes del chico que para sentirlo mejor apoyó la cabeza en el pecho masculino, pudo escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Entrando a la habitación sin encender la luz, tan sólo guiándose por lo que la luna iluminaba desde la ventana, avanzó hasta la cama y con delicadeza recosto a la amazona sentándose al lado.

\- Beber no es lo tuyo.

\- Tú no estás mejor que yo.

Mousse sonrió al escucharla. Aún en ese estado podía percibir bien su alrededor y a su "contrincante"

\- No era esto lo que había pensado en una reconciliación.

\- Esa palabra ser de una pareja -Shampoo volvió a hablar en japonés, pasando las manos bajo la almohada lo miro con lo poco que la oscuridad le dejaba distinguir de él y añadió sonriendo:- Y tú y yo jamás serlo, Mousse.

\- Lo sé... tengo la esperanza de que lo que siento por ti desaparecerá con el tiempo. En algún momento...

Ella no respondió, simplemente observó su rostro imaginandolo algún día mirando embelesado a otra mujer, sonriendo como tonto al mirar a otra persona.

\- Ojalá así sea. No querer a pato tonto siempre atrás mío.

Aquellas palabras no fueron dichas con burla ni con enojo sino en un murmullo sombrío.

Mousse le brindó una triste sonrisa porque a pesar de saber que ella no lo elegiría no dejaba de doler.

-Tengo algo tuyo, Shampoo.

La joven que había cerrado los ojos con la sensación de la brisa los volvió a abrir para saber a qué se refería.

Frente a ella se movía un collar de plata con un hermoso dije en forma de aquellas lágrimas que había soltado.

\- Pero yo... lo tiré y...

\- Es tuyo, Shampoo. Si no lo quieres puedes venderlo pero yo no deseo quedarmelo.

Mousse levantó la mano de ella y en la palma dejo caer despacio la brillante joya.

Ella no le diría jamás cuanto quería ese collar, era el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido de él, despreciado aquel día con pesar. Disculparse por ello sería lo indicado pero ni una palabra pudo salir de ella, tan sólo apretó la joya contra su pecho y lo observaba a él cabizbajo.

-Mejor ya me voy. Te dejaré descansar -murmuró Mousse.

Se quiso levantar de la orilla de la cama para irse y hundirse en la soledad y aflicción de su habitación cuando de repente ella lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza. Pasmado Mousse no pusó ni la más mínima resistencia y sin imaginarselo permitió que ella lo besara.

El susto lo tenía invadido y un fuego interior subió hasta sus mejillas, su cuerpo tembló al sentirla más abrazada a él y golpeandose mentalmente se obligó a reaccionar.

No sabía que pasaba, ni porque lo hacía o si estaba soñando o si el alcohol sin medida lo estaba haciendo alucinar pero de cualquier forma no iba a desaprovechar esa tan deseada oportunidad.

Se acostumbró al beso, correspondió con torpeza, emocionado y con pasión. Las manos masculinas se adaptaron a la cintura de ella y el calor de ambos se fundió en uno.

Era el mejor sueño de su vida.

Sus bocas desesperadas no querían romper el contacto, se abrían paso sin vergüenza y dejaban gemidos ahogados entre ellos.

Shampoo tiró de él hacia abajo llevándo todo el cuerpo grande y fornido a quedar sobre ella en la cama. Necesitados de aire rompieron su beso pero aún necesitaban más, la soledad acompañada, el deseo de amar, el camino ansiado. Ella abrazó con sus piernas las caderas del joven chino y ansiosa lo acercaba a ella para sentirlo.

Mousse con sus manos acarició los muslos sobre la tela del pantalón, deseaba tanto sentir su suave piel. Ella leyendo sus pensamientos hizo que pasara sus manos bajo su camisa china dejando que tocara su vientre plano hasta el inicio de su sostén nublando la mente del pobre chico que parecía faltarle el aire y perder la razón con cada beso que ella le daba en el cuello. Quiso llorar de felicidad, deseo jamás despertar, su corazón atolondrado latía como un loco, maravillado al verla sonrojada, con su pecho subir y bajar ante la adrenalina. Ya no recordaba cuándo o cómo comenzó esa guerra de besos pero moriría gustoso con cada caricia.

Shampoo se sacó la camisa y llevó las manos temblorosas de él a sus pechos, apretando sobre sus manos indicándole un movimiento redondeado y abarcador de todos sus deseos.

Una amazona, al igual que su saber con respecto a la seduccion, de su fuerza y del propio cuerpo, siempre era conocedora de cómo moverlo, la forma perfecta para sentir placer, olvidándose de todo alrededor, preparadas para lo maravilloso del amor desenfrenado, llenas de pensamientos placenteros que querían efectuar sin pudor, pensando nada más que en ellas y en sus más ansiados deseos. Aturdiendo al hombre en la lujuria; Mousse estaba perdido en ella, abrazandola y besandola como si no hubiera mañana, sin querer cerrar los ojos y perderse la maravillosa vista.

Definitivamente era la única mujer que podría hacerlo temblar y casi llorar de dicha.

\- Shampoo... - jadeando buscó la boca de ella y la besó embelesado con cada toque- Te amo, te amo...

La amazona arqueó la espalda y hábil desabrochó el sostén en un segundo.

Eso fue mucho para el corazón de Mousse. Sin aire al ver los grandes y redondeados senos, con una creciente excitación en sus pantalones que Shampoo pudo sentir a la perfección al atraerlo con sus piernas a su zona más sencible.

El aire se llenaba de suspiros, de jadeos y calor, que la brisa fresca no podía parar.

No lo dejó pensar en nada más que aquel momento caótico entre ellos. La amazona cerrando los ojos con placer hizo que la tocará de nuevo, llevando las grandes manos masculinas desde su cintura hasta sus senos, sin miedo ni dudas, ardiendo por dentro de la misma manera que él, alborotada y entregada.

\- Ranma...

Y él dejó de moverse.

Aquel nombre retumbo en su cabeza, fue un balazo que atravesó su pecho, lo dejo estático, arrancando sus últimas respiraciones. Murió en ese momento.

Comprendió que no era un sueño, no podía serlo, pues cuando soñaba con su amazona todo era maravilloso, ella lo amaba y él la adoraba con el mismo amor como apenas hace unos instantes lo creía. Tampoco podía ser una pesadilla, con ese momento demoledor ya tendría que estar sentado en la cama asustado y tragando con dificultad la terrible sensación del horrible sueño.

No, esa era la cruda y maldita realidad.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un amor despertado por una cena no terminada? ¿Un deseo imparable por unos cuantos días distanciados?

Que ridículo. Claro que no. Esa era su Shampoo, la que lo besaba en el cuello y que buscaba sacarle la túnica; ella era su amada amazona, la confundida respecto a lo que realmente quería, la que sin importar cómo luchaba por el amor de otro hombre, esa era su hermosa mujer, la que besandolo y tocandolo por primera vez pensaba en Ranma.

Y se rompió su alma y todo deseo y felicidad se convirtió en dolor desgarrador.

Con fuerza la agarró de la nuca y tomo sus labios, la besó como si no existiera mañana y sin problemas se separó de ella para mirarla bajo él, soñadora y excitada con su pelo largo expandido por toda la almohada.

Mousse flexionó sus brazos y cerca de su oído susurró:

\- Que difícil es el amor de una amazona, Shampoo. Pero más difícil es amarlas.

Esa noche la amó con lo último de sus fuerzas.

Esa noche ella soñó con ojos azules.

Esa noche Mousse se despidió del amor y juró destruir todo lo bueno, quemar esperanzas, olvidar sonrisas.

Matarla y arrancarla junto con su estúpido corazón.

_Fin._


	15. Un compromiso formal

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

**Un compromiso formal**

La luna en alto era testigo de su desasosiego. De un lado a otro caminando sin emitir sonido, pues un artista marcial como él era experto en el sigilo cuando lo requería. Esa noche no quería ser encontrado.

El frío de la noche no lograba enfriar su mente, la oscuridad y el silencio no lo tranquilizaban. Días con el mismo tormento sin poder dormir bien. Maldijo aquella noche sin respuestas, maldijo la hora en que fue de entrenamiento, maldijo su cobardía, maldijo su orgullo y también lo importante que se volvía ella. Era todo un desastre.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Se quedó quieto con su ceño fruncido y las manos cerradas en puños temblorosos. Estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer: Ir y enfrentarla, que le dijera en la cara que había elegido, era lo justo una explicación.

Decidido se puso en cuclillas y con sus manos agarradas con fuerza al borde del tejado se impulsó hacia adelante dejando caer la mitad superior del cuerpo, sus piernas contraídas ayudándole a soportar su peso, su flequillo dejo libre su frente al igual que su trenza a la nuca. Boca abajo se puso a observar dentro entrecerrando los ojos.

No había luz, ni ruido, como toda la casa y la mayoría en Nerima estaba. ¿Nadie sufría como él esa noche?

Más molesto por no encontrarla despierta decidió entrar, por suerte la ventana no tenía el seguro, luego le recriminaria ello, así cualquier ladrón o pervertido tendría acceso a su habitación, claro que saldría disparado de allí, más asustado de lo que la chica "indefensa" podría llegar a estar.

Lentamente se introdujo en la habitación, deslizándose por la ventana hasta pisar el escritorio y de él bajar al piso. No cerró la ventana, siempre debía tener la salida disponible para una rápida escapada.

Un suave aroma a jazmines lo recibió, se permitió sentirlo con toda la habilidad de su olfato. Debía decir que el lugar donde más le gustaba estar, además del dojo, era la habitación de Akane.

Al igual que ella todo era cálido, con el aroma que ella siempre desprendía, todo perfectamente ordenado, algo contradictorio con su carácter caótico, el lugar donde ella debía liberar sus pensamientos, los cuales lo llenaban de intriga. Estar sobre el techo de ese pequeño lugar le transmitía la paz que ambos requerían en algún momento del agitado día siempre presente en sus vidas.

La tenue luz de la luna compañera de soledades le permitió ver a su prometida dormir. Con su cobertor amarillo cubriendo todo su menudo cuerpo dejando libre sólo su rostro y cabellos cortos. La respiración de la chica más explosiva de Nerima era profunda y lenta, sus parpados ocultaban sus ojos chocolates dejando sólo a la vista largas y negras pestañas.

Entonces se le estrujo el corazón, todo su enojo cayó convertido en temor, sus manos a los costados del cuerpo estaban sin vida, quiso llorar al mirarla dormir y maldijo una vez más, esa vez a él mismo. Por sus insultos, por su infantil actitud, por sus negativas, por su cobardía, por haber pensado que ella lo esperaría siempre, por confiado, por pensar que nadie podría separarla de él.

Que idiota. Era a ella a quien siempre buscaban quitarla de su vida, con cuántos chicos se enfrentaba siempre porque pretendían al igual que él tenerla a su lado. Pensar que ese tipo era ahora uno de ellos le revolvió el estómago.

Totalmente indefenso se acercó al costado de su cama y de rodillas se permitió apreciar el rostro de la joven justo cuando entre sueños una bonita y pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca, mostrándose aún más tierna frente a él, como si supiera que la observaba.

_¿Soñara conmigo? _-pensó y enseguida desechó esa idea. Si soñara con él tendría el ceño fruncido porque sabía que hasta en sueños podría hacerla enojar. Y eso en lugar de hacerlo sentir aún peor lo hizo sonreír con tristeza.

Akane en un suspiro inconsciente entreabrió sus labios llevando la mirada azulada de su prometido a ellos. Pequeños y carnosos sin ser besados, aún esperando al indicado.

No sería él y pensar que otra persona tendría la oportunidad de tomar sus besos lo hizo cerrar los ojos y agachar la cabeza odiando la escena en su mente.

Despertarla para pedirle explicaciones ya no fue una opción, no quería escucharlo, no quería verlo en sus ojos, dicho por él era menos doloroso, eso lo tenía por seguro.

Se la veía muy feliz y tranquila en esos días, se la veía sonriente, siempre dando saltos por la casa emocionada, ahora entendía por qué y no arruinaría lo que ella deseara, después de todo lo que cuenta eran los sentimientos de ella, los de él no le eran importantes.

Resignado se levantó y antes de que el sol también fuera testigo de sus acciones desesperadas se fue de la habitación con olor a jazmines.

...

\- ¿Ranma quieres más té? - le preguntó la joven sonriente pero no obtuvo respuesta. Su mirada cambio a una preocupada.

-¿Muchacho torpe, Kasumi te hizo una pregunta? -Genma le reprendió a su hijo ausente y no recibió respuesta cosa que lo extraño tanto como a Kasumi.

\- ¿Ranma? -Soun había bajado el diario al percibir la extraña actitud del chico- ¿Saotome que le pasa a su hijo? Lleva días así.

\- No lo sé, Tendo.

\- De seguro otra pelea con Akane -habló la mediana de las Tendo con gesto aburrido sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

Genma veía a su hijo confundido pero después su atención se centró en el plato de galletas horneadas que aún no eran tocadas por el chico y despacio fue acercando su mano para agarrarlas todas.

\- ¿Qué haces, papá? - Ranma tomó la mano grande de su padre deteniendo la azaña y haciendolo sonreír nervioso- No molestes ¿quieres?

-Baja de las nubes entonces, muchacho.

Ranma apretó la mandíbula y su padre volvió a sentarse derecho portando una actitud de serenidad y rectitud que no poseía.

\- ¿Ranma te preguntaba si querías más té? -Kasumi volvió a ofrecerle con un gesto amable pero denotando una preocupación parecida a la de su madre Nodoka.

\- No, gracias.

Nabiki escuchando su negativa lo miró por primera vez sumándose a la actitud interrogativa de la familia. Que el glotón de Ranma dijera no cuando a comida se refería era muy raro.

En ese momento con alegría hizo presencia una joven de cabellos cortos dando los buenos días. Llevaba un vestido azul con la parte superior conteniendo una hilera de botones pequeños, ajustado a la cintura y cayendo acampanado hasta unos centimetros bajo sus rodillas, completando la vestimenta con unos zapatos bajos de color negro y arriba un corto saco de hilo color celeste claro.

\- Akane, buenos días - la saludo Kasumi- Siéntate traeré más galletas y enseguida te sirvo.

\- Oh no te preocupes, Kasumi. Debo salir. Desayunaré afuera.

Ranma quien había apartado su mirada después de haber apreciado el casual y bonito atuendo de su prometida la volvió a mirar al escucharla.

\- ¿A dónde vas, hija? -preguntó su padre tomando su té por delante del periódico.

\- ¿Te juntas con algún amigo, hermanita? -preguntó con una mirada socarrona Nabiki y recibió un gesto molesto de su pequeña hermana sin percatarse de la tensión inmediata del chico de la trenza, evidente sólo para la astuta mirada de Nabiki.

-Claro que no. Mis amigas me invitaron a desayunar, eso es todo. Queremos aprovechar este sábado lindo.

\- ¿Pero vendrás a almorzar cierto? -Kasumi se levantaba con la bandeja vacía de galletas para ir en busca de más.

\- Sí, claro que sí.

Su hermana mayor asintió y salió del comedor.

-Bien, entonces te doy permiso, hija.

Soun no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de su hija menor.

\- Ya se fue, papá - le informó Nabiki.

Soun Tendo bajó el diario y evidentemente la joven ya no estaba, al parecer escuchar el permiso de su hermana mayor bastó para su ida.

\- Esa niña... -sin embargo, luego se encogió de hombros y continuó desayunando.

Nabiki negó con la cabeza y volvió a su programa de chimentos pero pendiente siempre de todo pudo percibir la inquietud del chico de la trenza quien haciendo temblar como un tic nervioso su rodilla movía de igual forma el kotatsu.

\- Ya me voy -informó de repente y se puso de pie dispuesto a escapar de preguntas.

\- Corre, cuñadito.

Nabiki no fue escuchada por él pero de todas formas sonrió burlona.

...

Por las calles de Nerima el sol brindaba una linda mañana para sus transeúntes, cada uno con sus propias tareas y distintos destinos, pero tal vez ninguno con un propósito más claro que el joven Saotome.

Podía pasar por las calles sin ser consciente de sus pasos, ni su alrededor, sólo pendiente de la chica a unos metros por delante de él.

Era la situación más horrible que podía pasar, perseguir a su prometida para verla con otro. Porque lo sabía perfectamente, no era con sus amigas con quienes se juntaría, sino con _él_.

Que rabia, apenas despertaba y ya iba corriendo a verlo, arreglandose para ese sujeto, viéndose como una ridícula chiquilla.

¿Dónde estaba esa marimacho y sus gruñidos o peleas matutinas? ¿Dónde quedó su gi y sus entrenamientos? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba comportándose así?

Jamás pensó que haberse ido por una semana de entrenamiento lo llevaría a perder lo común en su vida.

Pensar que lo creyó todo bien y cotidiano al volver. Feliz había llegado a Nerima al lograr manejar una técnica aérea enseñada por un monje en las montañas, de quien había escuchado hablar por Cologne como un hombre solitario y sabio. Al llegar a la casa Tendo fue recibido por un abrazo efusivo por parte de ella y una de sus sonrisas genuinas. Se regodeo al sentirse admirado por Akane cuando le mostró su nueva técnica, tímido cuando se percató de la mirada fija de la chica que en ningún momento se perdía sus movimientos y luego recuperando su fanfarroneria para evitar sonrojos le prometió darle el privilegio de entrenar con un grandioso artista marcial como él, recibiendo de ella una mirada fastidiada ante su ego pero soltando una risa al final.

No había sospechado de nada. Nadie al parecer, sus autoproclamadas prometidas no dijeron nada, sólo lo atosigaban como siempre, pero bobo debió darse cuenta que ella pasaba rápido de largo y ni una escena de celos la vió hacer. Parecía estar pendiente en otras cosas y había dado por sentado que eran los exámenes que se aproximaban.

Y es que vamos, de haber un cambio Nabiki lo hubiera chantajeado para decírselo, su cuñada tenía la información siempre más preciada, y cuando respecto a ellos se trataba no dudaba en venderla, jamás se la guardaba.

¿Acaso había burlado a su hermana más terrorífica?

Akane había girado en una esquina y él apresuró el paso para verla justo entrar a una cafetería conocida por su magnífica repostería.

Casi corriendo llegó al lugar y se sentó en una de las mesas de afuera mirando hacia el interior. Allí Akane sonriente se acercó a un hombre sentado ya en una mesa quien al verla se puso de pie y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla para luego correrle la silla y acercarla a la mesa cuando ella tomó asiento.

\- Todo un caballero -dijo Ranma poniendo los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

-Buenos días, joven -una chica de cabello largo y negro sujeto en una coleta alta cubierto por una gorra rosa al igual que su uniforme le extendió el menú para la elección del cliente.

Ranma levantó la cabeza para mirarla y saludandola le pidió un café. La chica al ver su rostro abrió los ojos asombrada. Era Ranma Saotome el chico que iba un grado más que ella, el joven más popular en su escuela, a quien siempre quería hablarle pero no se atrevía, el prometido de Akane Tendo, con quien discutía casi siempre. Pensaba en la suerte que tenía esa chica y como no sabía aprovecharla.

Y ahora lo tenía frente a sus ojos, sentado con todo su porte altivo y tan atractivo como siempre.

¿Sería muy atrevido invitarle un café? ¡Que lindo era! ojalá tuviera una cámara para sacarle una foto.

-¿N-no desea nada más? -preguntó la joven y él aún mirando hacia adentro de la cafetería negó con la cabeza-¡Enseguida se lo traigo!

-¡Espera!

Ante el pedido de Ranma se detuvo abruptamente y nerviosa se giró de nuevo para mirarlo.

-Dejame el menú ¿si?

-P-por supuesto.

La chica le dejó lo que pedía y rápido entró al local para encargarse de llevarle un café. Tal vez a la vuelta podía hablar con él un poco más.

Ranma abrió el menú ya viejo y remendado con cinta adhesiva en las esquinas y lo colocó frente a su cara espiando por encima, creyéndose perfectamente camuflado, como si sus ropas chinas tan características no fueran evidentes.

\- Tendría que entrar y partirle la cara... - se dijo a si mismo pero un suspiro lo hizo resignarse a tal idea- Quedaría como un idiota, además... él es un amigo -observo como el acompañante masculino le decía algo a Akane y está sonreía juntando las manos y respondiendo con alegría. Ranma gruñó- Era.

Observando con detenimiento la tranquilidad con que desayunaban pudo ver como _él_ de repente bajó la cabeza y dijo algo que hizo a la chica de cortos cabellos mirarlo atenta.

-Como desearía escuchar... -murmuró el artista marcial.

\- Aquí está su c-café. Espero que... te guste - la joven camarera dejó la taza en la mesa con una cucharita y los sobres de azúcar pero en ningún momento recibió respuesta- Eh... no se te vaya a enfriar - la chica apretó los ojos y se maldijo por no saber que decir. Se preguntó que miraba, tal vez quería una mesa adentro de la cafetería pero no sabía si podría conseguirle alguna, esa mañana había más gente de lo normal. Carraspeo para llamar la atención de su amor platónico.

Ranma parpadeo confuso y miró a la joven.

\- Oh, muchas gracias.

-Si... este yo... espero te guste -repitió la chica sonrojada.

-Seguro que sí.

Sin más que decirle se removía inquieta y decidió entrar, un poco desilucionada al no ser reconocida por él.

Ranma volvió a centrar su atención en la bruta de su prometida y el hombre de gafas. Tal vez no debió hacerlo, hubiera sido mejor irse. No, lo mejor habría sido nunca seguirla.

Sin miedo a ser descubierto bajó el menú dejando expuesta a todo el que reparara en él una expresión de susto, inmóvil hasta en sus parpadeos al ver como el sujeto le entregaba a Akane una cajita pequeña de terciopelo color blanco, cuando ella la abrió se pudo ver perfectamente el perfil de un anillo con un diamante pequeño y redondo en el medio.

-No... -emitió en un tono débil y tembloroso. Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego sonriente cerró la cajita y la apretó contra su pecho, el hombre se rasco la cabeza nervioso y sonrojandose.

Un mareo lo asaltó, pálido se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a huir. La joven camarera al estar atenta a él se acercó de nuevo sin hacer entrega de unos licuados pedidos por una pareja mayor.

\- ¿Ya te marchas? -preguntó percatandose de la actitud alterada de él.

\- Sí. ¿Cuánto... cuánto es?

-No, descuida, la casa invita.

Él recién pareció fijarse en ella y sin decir nada asintió para marcharse como si se lo llevará el diablo.

Preocupada la joven lo vio alejarse.

Ranma comenzó a correr sintiendo un temblor en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Eres una traidora, mil veces traidora! -agitado con el corazón palpitandole con fuerza continuaba sin parar hasta que se sentia desfallecer en poco tiempo y sin haber logrado huir mas que una cuadra se detuvo en un callejón y oculto por las paredes de ladrillo le pegó una patada a un basurero que voló hacia el muro donde terminaba el callejón, soltando un grito de frustración iba de un lado a otro.

Luego de un par de golpes a los demás basureros que terminaron hundidos donde el puño impactaba y tirados en el suelo, sufriendo el castigo de un joven colérico, se apoyó en la pared respirando con profundidad con unas puntadas en sus sienes.

\- Akane...

Y como si sus palabras fueran mágicas la chica de vestido azul que caminaba despacio por la vereda giró el rostro ante una repentina curiosidad y en la entrada de un callejón pudo ver a un chico de pelo negro atado en una trenza que caía a su costado con ropas chinas cerrando los ojos apoyado en una de las sucias paredes.

\- ¿Ranma? - se preguntó en voz baja y cuando se acercó más se dio cuenta que efectivamente era él, tan único como siempre- ¡Ey, Ranma!

Preocupada se adentro en las penumbras y ambiente frío del callejón, poniéndose frente a él lo llamo de nuevo pero el chico se negaba a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Ranma qué pasa? Mirame. ¿Qué te sucede? -Akane estaba cada vez más intranquila- ¡Oye bobo, te estoy hablando!

Cuando tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su prometido este la apartó tomandola de las muñecas con brusquedad haciendo ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

Los ojos azules la miraban con desprecio.

-¿Qué... qué te pasa? - Él no le respondió. Akane molesta por su actitud lo interrogó casi gritando:- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Con quién peleaste está vez? Seguro seguiste al maestro Happosai ¿Qué hizo ahora?

Un silencio los envolvió y enfadada quiso volver a hablar cuando el chico de la trenza finalmente respondió:

\- Mi pregunta era... ¿Qué hacías tú? - le dijo sombrío, cambiando el rumbo de los pensamientos de la chica- Pero ya vi suficiente para saberlo.

Ranma no dejaba de mirarla con una mezcla de ira y tristeza, que hizo desear a Akane que cerrará los ojos de nuevo.

\- ¿Me estabas siguiendo? -indignada frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué me sigues?

\- Como iba a enterarme sino de tu decisión. Ya que eres tan mentirosa y cobarde como para decírmelo tuve que saberlo por mi cuenta.

\- ¡Qué dices, idiota!

Ranma revivió en medio del fuego de la ira, cegado y perdido, deseando sarandearla con fuerza.

\- ¡Que te vi! ¡A tí y al Dr Tofu! Los vi en la cafetería. Ya lo sé todo - le gritó cerca del rostro descargando su enojo en palabras. Akane cambió su mirada a una de entendimiento y lamento.

\- ¿Todo? -pregunto en un susurro.

\- Sí. Y... yo -frustrado se dio la vuelta para no mirarla- No me importa que hayas decido pero que no me lo dijeras... ¿Acaso pensabas ocultarmelo hasta que todos los demás también se enterarán? ¡Merezco saberlo antes!

-Calmate. El Dr Tofu no quería que nadie lo supiera hasta que estuviera preparado a hablar con mi padre. Y bueno yo... no pensé que te importaría tanto.

Ranma al escucharla se quedó pasmado ante tal descaro.

¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo diablos no le importaría si son prometidos? Esta bien que siempre discutían y le decía jamás interesarse por ella pero por favor ¿acaso se lo seguía creyendo?

\- ¿Cómo no va a interesarme? ¡Eres mi prometida, Akane!

Ella brevemente confundida se cruzó de brazos recuperando su actitud retadora.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

Ranma no daba crédito a lo que veía de la joven Tendo. Le enfurecía aún más su forma desinteresada y tranquila. Se daba cuenta que para ella él no significaba nada.

_Si eso es así, para mi es igual_ \- Se dijo mentalmente recuperando su orgullo.

\- Me alegro haberme enterado por mi cuenta antes que todos. Te deseo suerte con el Dr Tofu, después de todo él ha sido tu gran amor -al decirlo le supo amarga la boca, apretando los puños por los gritos que aún tenía atascados en su garganta se sintió morir pero no reclamaría nada, sólo él se había engañado. Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta como Akane quedaba atónita al escucharlo-Nuestro compromiso no será un problema para ustedes.

\- Pero... ¿Qué diablos dices?

El joven Saotome negado a escuchar más palabras paso al lado de ella y corriendo la dejó sola en el callejón donde tantos buenos momentos con ella quedaron junto a la basura.

Se maldijo de nuevo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, esta vez por haberse enamorado.

...

Dos días después estaba decidido a irse con su madre, ya no podía verla, no soportaba su mirada molesta cuando el único enojado debería ser él, no quiso esperar más a que ese hombre apareciera y dijera lo que tenía que decir, sería mejor no estar en ese momento.

Akane había buscado hablar con él, cuando de repente quedaban solos lo miraba insistente pero antes de que dijera algo Ranma se iba del lugar. Todo había quedado claro para él, no había más que decir, no quería disculpas ni reproches, no quería gritar ni hablar del tema, con sólo escuchar algo respecto a ello destruiría todo lo que viera.

Esa mañana donde el sol brillaba tan cálido como aquel fatídico día su ahora enemigo apareció en la casa Tendo. Ranma había tardado demasiado en decidirse y ahora no sabía cómo escapar.

Verlo con su sonrisa que antes veía amable ahora sólo le parecía perversa. No podía creer como se atrevió a declararse a una chica mucho menor que él, que además de todo era hermana de la mujer que supuestamente había querido y lo más importante: sabiendo que era una chica comprometida. No pensó en nada ni en nadie y verlo entrar a la casa en la hora del desayuno y ser recibido con sonrisas por parte de todos no hizo más que provocar una terrible impotencia en él.

El galeno pidió hablar a solas con Soun Tendo y Ranma ya se preparaba para lo peor. Se atrevió a mirar a Akane quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. Entonces comprendió de nuevo que también era su culpa, por no hablar con la verdad, por no pensar que el tiempo se va y muchas cosas pueden cambiar si uno no se empeñaba en cuidarlo. Se merecía el ardor y desesperación en su ser, se merecía el dolor de verla feliz.

Después de casi una hora Soun apareció de nuevo en el comedor, solo, pidiendo a Kasumi que lo acompañara.

Ranma extrañado vio obedecer a la mayor de las Tendo, luego pensó que era obvio pues Soun Tendo siempre tomaba en cuenta la opinión de Kasumi. Todos esperaban saber que sucedía y Ranma ya deseaba que todo se dijera y se acabará por fin o moriría de angustia. Planeó que decir cuando ante todos se expusiera la situación pero nada le venía a la mente sólo imágenes de Akane con el Dr Tofu que le provocaban escalofríos.

Entonces Soun, Kasumi y _él _aparecieron de nuevo ante todos.

-Bien -Soun habló colocando una mano sobre el hombro del galeno- Ahora Tofu será miembro de la familia.

Nabiki parpadeo incrédula al igual que Genma y el maestro Happosai.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó la mediana de los Tendo.

Ranma no comprendía la facilidad con que Soun Tendo lo decía, después de tanto que insistió en que Akane y él estuviera juntos.

\- Lo que oyeron -Soun balbuceo de nuevo la noticia y las lágrimas de emoción aparecieron poniendo nervioso al castaño y haciendo sonreír a su hija mayor.

El Dr Tofu centro su mirada en Akane tensionando al joven artista marcial.

\- Akane...

\- ¡Ya voy! -veloz la joven de corta melena se levantó y subió las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

\- Yo no entiendo nada -dijo Genma y recibió un golpe de la pipa del anciano Happosai.

\- Es obvio lo que sucede.

\- Deja de llorar, papá -le pidió divertida Kasumi.

Akane en ese momento volvió con la caja de terciopelo blanco que contenía aquel maldito anillo.

Ranma se puso de pie esperando el gran golpe.

-Gracias, Akane - el Dr Tofu le sonrió y abriendo la caja sacó el anillo luego miro a Akane quien asintió contenta- Como escucharon yo... he venido a comprometerme c-con Kasumi.

Y volviendose hacia la joven de pelo largo que lo miraba con paciencia y ternura tomó su mano, lentamente colocando el anillo en su dedo anular.

-¡Mi pequeña está comprometida! -lloriqueo el patriarca de la casa.

Nabiki pasó por al lado de un Ranma estático y abrazo a la nueva pareja.

\- Ya era hora, Doctor.

-S-sí, lamentó tardar tanto.

Kasumi y Akane reían ante el rubor y temblor del galeno.

-Felicidades, hermanita. Me dejas sola en la soltería -Nabiki bromeó y luego giró a ver a su pequeña hermana- ¿Tú ya lo sabías no?

\- Akane me ayudó a prepararme mucho para este momento -informo el Dr Tofu agradecido con la joven- Muchas gracias, Akane.

\- Ya no me lo agradezca - la joven miró de reojo a su impresionado y mudo prometido- Me alegra haberlo ayudado. Sé que hará feliz a mi hermana.

Kasumi se sonrojo levemente.

\- Ahora entiendo porque me pediste alguno de mis anillos - rió Kasumi a gusto con su bonito y delicado anillo a la medida de su dedo.

Genma y Happosai también felicitaron a la pareja y finalmente también lo hizo Ranma. Aún estupefacto por como se había equivocado. No se atrevía a mirar a Akane a los ojos pero sabía que ella lo observaba.

Había sido un idiota. Ahora entendía el enojo de su prometida. Lo mataría. Sin embargo, sentía que podía respirar de nuevo, su mente se aliviaba, todo fue un error, su insomnio debido a maquinaciones suyas. Bien dicen que la mente de uno mismo es la peor tortura.

Ranma aliviado pero aún sinsintiéndose culpable por haber pensado mal de Akane y del Dr Tofu se fue escaleras arriba, desapareciendo entre las risas de la familia. Akane no se perdía de nada y se alegraba, a pesar de estar todavia algo resentida, por su comprensión respecto a lo que realmente sucedía. Ahora le tocaría hablar a ella así que sin tardar lo siguió.

Imagino que se encerraría en la habitación pero cuando deslizó la puerta no lo encontró allí.

\- ¿Dónde se metió ese tonto? - se preguntó a si misma.

Una brisa repentina corrió sus cabellos hacia atrás, reparando al instante en la ventana abierta que con la brisa del exterior hacia bailar las cortinas, se encaminó a la ventana.

\- En el tejado -murmuró la chica para subir desde allí al techo.

Iluminado todo por la luz radiante del sol y la brisa fresca dando respiro a al cuerpo, Ranma se encontraba sentado sobre la habitación de ella.

Había sido tan bruto. No sabía que le diría a Akane. Tendría que disculparse pero ¿y si no aceptaba sus disculpas? Después de todo había dudado de su lealtad, la llamó mentirosa y trato de lo peor. Sí, dudaba de obtener un perdón por parte de ella y está vez era mucho más que merecido.

\- Que lindo está acá arriba.

Akane a espaldas de Ranma inhaló profundamente el aire fresco.

El artista marcial al escucharla se levantó por impulso y la miró asustado.

\- Akane... ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te estaba buscando.

\- ¿Ah si? -preguntó el joven con la voz temblorosa mientras la veía acercarse a donde estaba- ¿Por qué?

Era obvio para qué, para hablarle de su estúpidez.

A un palmo de él y sin mirarlo se dejó caer sentándose como minutos antes estaba el chico, tomando sus piernas entre sus brazos y apretando bajo sus rodillas flexionadas la tela de su falda larga para no dejar a la vista nada de más, dejando luego escapar un suspiro.

Ranma espero que hablara pero nada salió de la boca de ella y eso lo puso aún más inquieto. Mil veces prefería sus gritos que aquel silencio.

Temeroso se volvió a sentar mirando al frente como ella lo hacía.

Por las calles de Nerima el ajetreo cotidiano ya estaba a pleno, movilizados por el deber o el placer de disfrutar un día cálido en otoño.

Ranma no era tan consciente de su alrededor como Akane en ese momento. Perdido aún no sabía cuando hablaría y la espera no la soportó asi que acabó con el mutismo.

\- Akane yo... - se volteó para mirar su perfil- Yo... bueno, quiero pedirte d-disculpas... ¡Sí eso! y es que yo...

\- Te perdono - lo cortó ella sin mirarlo. Su voz no sonó molesta pero tampoco alegre.

\- ¿De verdad? - Ranma preguntóasoasombrado ante la facilidad de la repuesta de Akane.

\- Pero no puedo creer que hayas pensado que me casaría con el Doctor Tofu.

Sin descanso la tensión volvió al cuerpo del muchacho pero cuando estaba a punto de balbucear una nueva disculpa una risa que de a poco fue creciendo en medio de aquel silencio lo detuvo. Desconcertado miraba a Akane reír sin comprenderla y agotado por sus repentinas emociones.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -gruñó al borde del colapso.

\- Que pensaras... -una risa nueva la interrumpio- Que pensaras que te estaba engañando y yo creyendo que te sentías ofendido por no contarte sobre las intenciones del Dr Tofu con Kasumi.

El joven Saotome frunció el ceño molesto porque sus peores momentos los vea tan divertido.

\- ¿Qué querías que pensara? Te vi recibir un anillo de él.

\- Sólo me pidió que lo guardará para que en medio de sus nervios el día en que se decidiera venir no lo perdiera.

\- De todas formas, cómo no pensar mal cuando te emocionaste como una niña.

-¡Es obvio, bobo! Mi hermana se comprometería porque era seguro que aceptaría - Akane miró a Ranma y este orgulloso y sonrojado se giró al frente evitando su mirada. Ella volvió a hablar está vez recriminadora- ¡Y no tendrías que haberme espiado!

\- Debiste haberme contado. Yo no habría dicho nada -respondió el ojiazul sin disculparse por la actitud de espionaje- Además de que podía ser posible lo que yo pensaba.

Akane se quedó en silencio abatida por lo que dijo.

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso de mi? ¿Qué tomaría una decisión así sin hablarlo contigo? ¿Piensas que me escabulliría para verme con otro hombre que además era alguien interesado en mi hermana?

Escucharla lo hizo sentir aún más miserable. La conocía bien y sabía que a pesar de todos los defectos que pudiera tener nunca sería capaz de algo asi. Que su prometida era transparente como el agua, noble y gentil. Pero todo lo había sobrepasado, la situación lo enloqueció y el miedo a perderla lo cegó.

-Es que... tú antes estabas enamorada de él y... -buscó justificarse está vez enfrentandola- Yo... no lo sé. Yo me perdí y pensé cualquier cosa.

Akane aún dolida lo observaba bajar la cabeza con pesar, sus hombros hundidos denotando arrepentimiento.

Sonriendo despues tomando entre sus manos el rostro del muchacho lo obligó a mirarla como aquella vez en el callejón sólo que está vez no fue apartada.

Allí en el azul más cautivador se dio cuenta de la aflicción del bruto de su prometido y sin poder evitarlo su corazón dio un salto de alegría. Esos ojos jamás podían engañarla, ocultaban las palabras no dichas. Para Ranma ella era importante, a pesar de las peleas tontas y sin sentido, él se veía desfallecer como ella si se perdían. Lo supo de nuevo, se querían más de lo que sus testarudas personalidades podían admitir, les costaba tanto pero a ellos mismos ya no podían negárselo.

\- Lo que pude llegar a sentir, Ranma, lo supe con claridad aquel día en que deje corto mi pelo. Estaba equivocada, había confundido mis sentimientos. No era amor, Ranma.

Él la escuchaba sin despegar su mirada del bonito rostro. Akane dejó caer sus cálidas manos y Ranma extraño su toque pero no se movió un centímetro.

\- Ahora sé que es el amor, Ranma.

Akane le sonrió con ternura y para placer de él apoyó su pequeña mano de nuevo en la mejilla de su prometido, acariciandolo levemente con su pulgar. Ranma cerró los ojos disfrutando de ella, de sus palabras, de la cercanía y el posterior silencio.

Cuando abrió los ojos Akane se enderezó sonrojada sin dejar de ser admirada en toda su altura por él en secreto.

_Cuanto me haces sufrir, Akane_ -pensó el artista marcial rememorando las veces que creyó perderla, los momentos desesperados de pensar un mundo donde ella no existia.

\- Vamos adentro que de seguro están celebrando con las ricas galletas que sobraron de ayer.

Ella no espero su respuesta, sabía bien que él iría. Con el nerviosismo de una joven declarando su amor bajo con cuidado a su balcón de un salto.

\- Akane - la llamó Ranma antes de que se fuera. La menor de las Tendo levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Si?

\- Yo también sé lo que es el amor... lo sé desde que llegué aquí.

Ella no percibió el temblor de las manos de Ranma ni como se ponía rojo cual color de su camisa china, Akane en su propio mundo sonreía maravillada y conteniendo sus ganas de dar saltos de alegría al entrar a su habitación.

*

**Bueno, final de este one-shot. Espero les haya gustado**.

**Como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios que son tan lindos. Les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía y seguiré actualizando para su deleite.**

**Respecto al one-shot anterior debo decir: Pobre mi Mousse XD**

**Sin más que decirle les mando saludos.**


	16. El arte de amar

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

**El arte de amar**

Hoy voy a recordarla a ella, sé que siempre lo hago pero este día quiero hablar más que nunca de ella.

¿Por qué? Porque lo necesito, simplemente por eso, es una ansiedad por vivirlo todo en mi mente.

Debo decir que si la recuerdo debo recordar aquel día en que volví de un duro y largo entrenamiento con el maestro Happosai.

No tenía ni ganas de ir al Instituto. Sólo quería dormir, comer y luego seguir durmiendo.

Me lo merecía por tantos meses de sufrimiento junto al maestro. Bueno, también debo admitir que a pesar de las huidas que hubo, de los malos tratos, de los golpes de señoritas ofendidas por cosas que hizo ese anciano, de los juramentos de venganza por parte de jefes de restaurantes, y muchas cosas más, el maestro nos enseñó el arte como nunca antes, sus técnicas más especiales, como nuestra fuerza de batalla podía destruir a alguien con sólo un toque. Era un genio en eso.

Por eso me sentía a gusto y pensé que no había nada más importante que ese sentimiento de orgullo ante el aprendizaje y el perfeccionamiento.

Que equivocado estaba.

Tres días falte a clases, pero no quise alargar mi inasistencia. A pesar de todo, me disgustaba tener ausentes y sabía que pronto se acercaban nuevos exámenes, tenía que ir.

Con mi fuerza de voluntad, mostrando siempre un semblante serio y atento en mi uniforme de la escuela me dirigí hacia allá.

Al llegar me recibieron mis amigos con saludos efusivos y abrazos demoledores de huesos, repitiendo como me habían extrañado y todo lo que tenían que contarme: de una alumna nueva, de la broma hecha al director y lo nuevo en la cafetería de la escuela. Estaba feliz de verlos, a pesar de que mi mejor amigo estuviera lejos y no supiera nada de él me sentía a gusto con mis compañeros de clase y estaba tranquilo por mi mejor amigo pues él siempre se las ingeniaba para estar bien. Sin embargo, toda esa paz no se comparaba con lo que luego sentiría.

Entrando a clases me dispuse a sacar todos mis útiles necesarios, predispuesto a comenzar a quemarme la cabeza por comprender temas avanzados que todos sabían menos yo.

_No importa -_me dije esa vez- _tú avanzaste en este último mes tecnicas del combate libre más extraordinarias que pudiste haber tenido en todo el tiempo que llevas como discípulo de Happosai._ _No fue tiempo perdido._

Más calmado preste atención a lo que el profesor explicaba, anotando todo lo que podía en mi cuaderno. Pero de pronto la voz gruesa, aburrida y pausada del profesor se detuvo.

Una voz completamente distinta se escuchó en el silencio de ese curso.

\- Siento mi tardanza, profesor.

Era un tono tímido y suave pero sin temblores. Recuerdo levante la cabeza y entonces me quedé pasmado.

Nunca se borraría de mi mente aquella escena.

Una chica de pelo largo y castaño oscuro con dos mechones mas cortos a cada lado de su sencillo y bonito rostro, lo tenía atado con... al parecer una cinta gruesa de color amarillo formando un moño, con ojos grandes y marrones vestida con el uniforme de la escuela. Fue la aparición más hermosa para mi y mientras el profesor le decía que pasará y tomará asiento en silencio la aprecie mejor. Se acercaba con pasos cortos pero caminaba rápido, no era muy alta pero eso la hizo a mis ojos aún más perfecta, pues era la chica ideal para abrazar y proteger. En medio de mi ensoñación al verla ella tal vez pudo sentir mi descaro y sus ojos conectaron con los míos, asustado por haber sido atrapado pensé que molesta me ignoraría o pasando por mi lado me gruñiría pero en su lugar hizo algo aún más sorprendente.

Ella... me sonrío.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que otro tipo de felicidad y aún más hermosa podía cubrir mi corazón. Con esa delicada y sincera sonrisa me quedé embobado, deseando que volviera a sonreír sólo para mi.

Ella pasó por mi lado dejando un dulce aroma y se sentó dos bancos más atrás, lugar que ocuparía todo el año.

Pasando unos días más donde sólo la admiraba y preguntaba a mis amigos por ella logrando saber que se llamaba Kimiko, que venía de una respetada familia y que se había inscrito hace un mes, decidí intentar hablarle.

Desgraciadamente también me di cuenta que no era el único que lo intentaba.

Muchos chicos de nuestro curso incluso de otros intentaban acercarse a ella. Kimiko resaltaba de entre todas las demás chicas, la podías ver sonreír, siempre ayudando, respondiendo preguntas difíciles al profesor, caminando con tranquilidad como también molesta cuando la atosigaban los chicos, la pude apreciar frunciendo el entrecejo, responder con voz tajante, apretar los puños conteniendose, se veía incluso así aún más tierna, era divertido para mi ver tan menuda chica tratando de soportar el acoso pero también me sentía disgustado, pues sólo en ella quería ver sonrisas. Detestaba que la atosigaran tanto.

Un día simplemente no lo soporte y me agarre a pelear por ella en el patio de la escuela.

Ahora que lo pienso me da risa ese suceso pero en ese tiempo no fue con tanta gracia como lo tomé.

Como un loco, al escucharlos insistir en que aceptará salir con alguno de ellos y agarrandola del brazo con insistencia, ni siquiera me percaté cuando me lancé sobre ellos, tampoco cuando nos separaron.

La ira me había llevado por completo. Un error que como artista marcial me humillaba.

Los vi terriblemente golpeados y supe que se me había pasado la mano. Sin embargo, cuando la vi a ella tan sorprendida como muchos de los alumnos que presenciaron seguro la pelea y que no podían creer lo que tan tranquilo como era podía llegar a hacer con mis puños, me sentí mejor, lo había hecho por ella y no importaban los días de suspensión ni los reproches de mi mal control. En la noche los pensaría con vergüenza.

Aquel día me suspendieron por una semana y que me perdiera clases esenciales para pasar los cercanos exámenes me pusieron aún más de mal humor. Pero al menos esos idiotas tambien recibieron un castigo: lavar los baños por una semana después de clases no era algo que se pudiera aceptar sin sufrir.

Esos siete días recuerdo me la pase entrenando, mis amigos, que se burlaban de mi accionar heroico cada vez que podían, me traían los apuntes pero no me servirían pues estaban incompletos.

Decidí entrenar arduamente aquellos días, que no haya podido controlarme y la repentina ira que casi nunca mostraba pudiera aparecer dejandome ciego como un animal salvaje no podía permitir que volviera a suceder. Un artista marcial sabía controlar la situación, pensar con la cabeza fría, sin abusar del débil por más que se lo merezca, tener capacidad de parar cuando se requería, eso que había hecho por más que fuera para defender a Kimiko fue usar mis capacidades como un peleador callejero.

Tampoco podía evitar pensar en ella preguntándome si aún la molestaban esos idiotas.

Interrumpiendo esos pensamientos una noche llegó mi mejor amigo a mi casa, como de costumbre con su pelo negro cubierto por el pañuelo blanco atado en su cabeza y los anteojos impolutos, aún más alto de lo que recordaba y más musculoso, con el semblante serio pero astuto. Como un magnífico rufian.

Caminamos por las calles y me contó de sus aventuras y yo sobre mi suspensión que obviamente llevo al tema de Kimiko.

\- Tendo, te has enamorado. Y eso... es una desgracia.

Lo mire interrogativo y algo avergonzado pero no desmentí lo que afirmó respecto a mis sentimientos, pues lo sabía yo también, Kimiko me había convertido en uno más de sus enamorados.

Saotome bostezando perezoso en medio de nuestra caminata me dijo que el amor nunca trae nada bueno para un artista marcial, que te olvidadas de lo que realmente importaba, uno se dedicaba a soñar despierto y luego a jugar a la parejita para finalmente convertirte en un pelele del amor y sus dolores, dejando de lado aquello más importante que cualquier cosa y que jamás te abandonaría: Las artes marciales.

No le creí. Yo podía amar las artes marciales y a Kimiko, pues algún día pensaba formar mi propia familia y tener hijos dispuestos a la lucha como su padre. Si hasta Genma y yo habíamos prometido comprometer a nuestros hijos algún día para perpetuar la escuela de estilo libre, para mi eran promesas sagradas y para ello el amor debía estar. Nunca dejaría las artes marciales le respondí a mi mejor amigo y afirme que mi esposa sería el amor de mi vida. Saotome se rió pero no dijo nada. No me moleste porque así era Genma, un insensible con lo que respecta al corazón pero sabía que algún día comprendería. Al volver a casa aquella noche jugamos un partido de Shogi, que luego se hicieron diez partidas.

Cerca del fin de semana Genma Saotome se fue de nuevo. Solitario iba sin rumbo, tarareando y silbando con la tranquilidad de la libertad. Siempre pensaba que la inestabilidad con la que vivía yo no podría soportarla pero admiraba su espíritu aventurero.

Pero otra visita llegó al dia siguiente y fue la que mas impactado me dejó.

Era Kimiko.

No podía creerlo. Pensé que de tanto soñarla y hablar de ella la estaba imaginando pero cuando se removió inquieta en la entrada de mi casa y movió su mano frente a mi cara pude reaccionar y efectivamente era la real.

Aún turbado la hice pasar sin saber que decir, estaba tan nervioso que me caí cuando la acompañaba a la sala. Ella se reía tan inocente y divertida que creí moriría.

Me dijo que le habian dado mi dirección mis amigos; que venía a darme los apuntes para estudiar en los primeros exámenes. Aún confundido tuve que hacerla repetir lo que me decía y comprendiendolo después le agradecí tal vez con demasiada vehemencia.

Su letra era tan hermosa como ella, tal prolijidad y claridad plasmada en las hojas que me dio miedo tocarlas y mancharlas pero por suerte ella no se dio cuenta.

Admití, mientras le daba una repasada superficial al contenido de las hojas, que reprobaría de seguro.

\- Por mi culpa te suspendieron - me dijo enseguida.

La desilusión me invadió cuando entendí que estaba allí sólo por sentirse culpable.

Tal vez lo notó o puede que simplemente era una idea espontánea de su carácter gentil. No lo sé, pero me puse feliz cuando me propuso estudiar juntos el fin de semana.

Quedamos en vernos en la tarde del día siguiente. No dormí de lo ansioso que estaba.Y a pesar de eso, al otro día me desperté temprano. Acomode mi habitación aunque no estuviera realmente desordenada.

Llegada la tarde iba de un lado a otro dentro de mi habitación mirando por la ventana, luego decidí esperarla en la entrada y finalmente salí afuera para verificar si no se había perdido, que haya venido una vez no es suficiente para ubicarse, pensé.

Y pasaron diez minutos de la hora acordada que me impacientaron terriblemente.

_¿Será que no viene? _\- me pregunté.

Decaído ante la posibilidad le di una patada a una pequeña piedra y mis ojos siguieron el recorrido que hacía rodando y saltando hasta que mis ojos captaron unos zapatos blancos.

La pude distinguir sin problemas. Venía como de costumbre con pequeños pasos pero veloz. Parecía una bailarina de ballet caminando en puntas.

Entré corriendo adentro de mi casa antes de que me viera, pero sin darme cuenta ya abría la puerta cuando Kimiko apenas se paraba en la entrada.

Nos saludamos avergonzados sin saber por qué, luego ella se disculpó por la tardanza, que para mi no importaba. Había venido, eso era lo único que bastaba

La invite a mi habitación para poder empezar a estudiar y temí que no aceptará pensando que como muchos otros pretendía propasarme con ella. Me sentiría terrible. Pero de nuevo me sorprendió cuando aceptó sin dudarlo y prestandole menos atención.

Era excelente explicando, supe que esa chica era maravillosa. Su forma de hablar, como inconscientemente se acomodaba el pelo con delicadeza, sus ojos atentos para ver si comprendía. Con escucharla a ella me era más fácil comprenderlo todo.

Cuatro horas estudiando sin parar y pude darme cuenta también de que era una chica muy aplicada, percibí que le parecía un reto que yo entendiera a la perfección. Su mirada era la de una guerrera dispuesta a ganar y me pregunté si acaso no sabía artes marciales.

Tiempo después sabría que definitivamente era un desastre en ello.

En un momento de preguntas y respuestas correctas, paramos de hablar y el silencio nos envolvió pero sin incomodarnos.

Kimiko me preguntó si no tenía hambre y enseguida me disculpe por no haberle ofrecido nada. Ella le resto importancia y me dejó en claro que no estaba molesta. Me propuso ir por unas sodas y de paso respirar el aire fresco, siempre era bueno un recreo.

Salimos de mi casa y caminando juntos, como había hecho con mi amigo, nos dirigimos al parque a unas pocas cuadras.

Mientras tomábamos nuestras sodas en una banca me pidió que mirara al cielo, no comprendí su pedido pero lo hice y allí arriba no había nada, nisiquiera nubes, sólo un cielo celeste con destellos violetas por la tarde que quería acabarse.

\- ¿Qué tiene? -le pregunté.

\- ¿No lo ves? -me dijo con los ojos puestos en el mismo cielo- Esta tan limpio, tan lejos y puro, inalcanzable y ancho, con tanta paz.

Fue una respuesta fresca. No sabía que las respuestas pudieran ser de esa forma pero la pude sentir así. Recuerdo que volví a mirar y allí como dijo ella estaba limpio, infinito, despejado, un manto que muchas veces se desea tocar.

\- Creo que en mi otra vida fui un ave - me dijo y la miré desconcertado- Sí, porque volar en la libertad sin que nadie me pueda parar es lo que más deseo.

Me pareció un pensamiento soñador y sentimental pero sus ojos reflejaban tanto brillo y anhelo que me dieron ganas de cumplirle ese sueño.

En ese instante en que la observaba Kimiko clavó su mirada en mí dando un sorbo a su soda. No dejó de observarme haciéndome sonrojar como un idiota. Entonces bajo su soda y relamio sus labios, todo con esa misma mirada fija y astuta, por un momento me dio miedo, miedo de que descubriera todo de mi y lo usará sin contemplaciones en mi contra pero ante mi nerviosismo ella sólo soltó una carcajada tan chispeante que me uní a ella.

Después curiosa y ayudándome a tranquilizarme cambio de tema. Me preguntó sobre mi forma de pelea, me dijo que verme en ese momento la dejó alucinada.

\- Se lo merecían - me aclaró- Pero temí que no pudieras con ellos.

Le conté que practicaba artes marciales, que la batalla no era un temor para mí, no le conté de mi miedo a mi falta de cordura en ese momento, pero si confesé de mi abuso por mis capacidades. Le expliqué lo que era para mi las artes marciales y todo lo escuchaba atenta. Incluso de mis planes a futuro le relaté, que al casarme heredaría un dojo y podría allí enseñar a mis hijos varones todo lo que sabía. También le revele mis planes con mi mejor amigo sin mucho detalle.

\- Yo desearía tener tres niñas -me dijo de repente.

Aquella tarde tambien fui conocedor de la capacidad de Kimiko para cambiar de tema a la velocidad de la luz sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Tres? -Le pregunté asustado. Las mujeres eran a mi ver mucho más difíciles de llevar.

\- Sí y sus nombres empezarán todos con "K".

\- ¿Y eso?

-Mí nombre empieza con esa letra -me dijo como si fuera algo obvio pero yo arrugue la nariz disconforme haciéndola reír de nuevo. Se estaba volviendo un interés personal sacar ese sonido alegre de ella.

\- Es anticuado -Le respondí- Es como ponerle tu nombre a tu primogénito.

\- Un compromiso arreglado también es anticuado - me arremetió ella.

-Aún se hace - me defendí.

-Pero ya casi nunca.

Buscamos defender nuestras ideas y pasando un rato volvió a hsblar:

-Bueno al menos que lleven la "K" en alguna parte de sus nombres.

-Eso me parece mejor.

Me había quedado en silencio cuando me percaté de que estábamos hablando de hijos y de nombres para esos hijos, siendo aún nosotros estudiantes e inmaduros ante tales responsabilidades. Kimiko creo pudo leer mis pensamientos porque un tierno sonrojo acudió a su rostro.

En medio de aquel parque donde se aproximaba la noche la aprecie como en mis sueños podía hacer. Kimiko también me observaba de forma

transparente y tranquila.

-Soun - al decir mi nombre me puso los pelos de punta- Me alegro de haber venido hoy.

De repente se levantó de la banca aturdiendome un breve instante.

\- Ya debo irme.

Mi repentina soledad me disgustó pero era lo obvio. No podía llevarme a Kimiko conmigo.

\- Mañana nos vemos a la misma hora - me dijo contenta balanceandose sobre sus pies y luego salió corriendo lejos de mi, que no pude alcanzar su mano para detenerla. Agradecí que se moviera tan rápido.

Aún puedo verla a lo lejos levantando la mano para saludarme y yo haciendo lo mismo viendola de nuevo correr con su pelo largo llendo de un lado a otro.

\- No podré llevarte ahora conmigo, Kimiko, pero algún día lo haré.

Una promesa más profunda de lo que yo pensaba, una decisión de mi corazón, el anhelo que sin pretenderlo me haría dejar otros, pero jamás me arrepentiría de enamorarme de Kimiko.

Ahora, tiempo después sonrió al recordarla. Me felicito por mi decision.

Kimiko fue mi arte, mi familia es mi amor y con mi alma guerrera cuido de ella.

Esa adorada jovencita fue lo más hermoso en mi vida y dejó a mi lado tres niñas hermosas con la "K" en sus nombres.


	17. Llamada telefónica 1

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

**Llamada telefónica 1**

~_**Negocios con "La**_

_**Reina del Hielo"**~_

\- Dime la verdad. No juegues conmigo.

\- Te la estoy diciendo bien claro. Yo no jugaría con estas cosas, no, no -sonrió malevola.

\- Es que, es que, no... ¡no! No puede sucederme esto a mí -una respiración agitada se escuchó- Con razón, ahora todo me cierra, por eso me dijo esas cosas la última vez... y esos regalos ¡Que tonta soy!

Un silencio. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. La voz preguntó:

\- ¿L-lo dices enserio?

\- Sí. Te lo digo enserio.

Un lamentó seguido de una maldición.

\- Claro, ahora comprendo... aquel día cuando fui al...

Suspiró cansada y alejó el teléfono del oído para no escuchar. Se miró las uñas, tenía que limarlas de nuevo.

Cinco minutos después:

-Bueno, entonces qué. No tengo toda la noche ¿Pagas o no?

Un silencio momentáneo.

\- Pero Nabiki no tengo ese dinero. No seas mala, entregamelo. Soy tu amiga.

-¡Ja! Cariño, eso no es verdad.

-Bueno... tu compañera.

Quiso reír pero se contuvo. Continuó.

-¿Y? Ya te dije... estoy siendo buena contigo, sólo debes pagar.

-¡Al menos ten consideración por el género femenino!

\- Si ya... como tú lo tuviste cuando le robaste el novio a mi amiga.

Otro silencio. Impaciente enrollaba el cable en sus dedos. Ya comenzaría su programa favorito.

Escuchó del otro lado de la línea un suspiro de resignación.

Ya la tenía.

\- Esta bien, está bien. Te pagaré las fotos.

\- ¿Ves? Que sencillo es si dejas de ser tacaña. Serán diez mil yenes.

-¡¿Qué...?! pero...

\- Es un tema delicado. Tener pruebas de la infidelidad de tu novio no es cualquier cosa, "amiga".

Una maldición fue liberada por la chica a la cual le fueron infiel.

-Mañana en el primer receso te lo daré.

\- Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Mariko.

Colgó satisfecha.

Mañana temprano hablaría con aquel chico tonto para ver si lograba convencerla de no entregár tan jugosas fotas a su linda novia.


	18. Casa sola

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

**Casa sola**

Una pequeña luciérnaga vuela sobre el estanque del jardín de los Tendo. Esta algo inquieta porque ni un ruido se escucha dentro del hogar caracterizado siempre por ser ruidoso. ¿Habrán muerto todos? tal vez se acercaron demasiado a la luz artificial y murieron en el acto, como le pasaba mucho a las tontas polillas.

Que tontas polillas.

De todas formas, tenía que agradecer el silencio, se podía disfrutar mejor de la noche.

Aquel bichito luminoso decidió no darle mayor importancia, si muertos estaban era lo mejor, así que se perdió entre sus compañeras para seguir en lo suyo.

Pero dentro de aquella casa nadie había muerto, el silencio sólo era producto de ausencia.

Aunque, no de todos.

En el genkan de los Tendo menos zapatos habían, pero nada más. En el comedor-sala nadie estaba y la televisión se encuentra apagada sólo una pequeña nota sobre el kotatsu causaba extrañeza.

_"Kasumi, nos fuimos a cenar a Ucchan's. Ukyo quería festejar el tiempo que lleva en Nerima. Te esperamos pero tardabas mucho en volver de la tienda. Pero descuida hermanita te traeré unos Okonomiyakis y todo el chisme que haya._

_Tu hermosa hermana: Nabiki"_

Con esto sabemos donde continuar.

Pasamos a la cocina y allí en medio del espacio se encuentra de pie la receptora del mensaje. Iluminada por la luz de la cocina se encontraba el cuerpo femenino totalmente inmóvil.

\- Y yo que traje vino para el maestro, el tio Genma y mi padre -silencio un momento. Luego con pesar añadió:- Vino merlot...

Otro silencio se instauró alrededor de la joven de cabellos castaños atados en una coleta baja.

Despues de unos minutos sus ojos inocentes giraron a la izquierda y luego a la derecha enfocando un reproductor de música que Soun Tendo trajo hace poco. Con pasos lentos se acercó y su dedo índice con un pequeño toque encendió el aparato.

_Kireina hito to surechigau tabi ni_

_totan ni genki ni naru no..._

Le bajó el volumen enseguida al percibir la melodía demasiado fuerte. A su padre podría distraerlo en su partida de Shogi con Genma Saotome. Tampoco quería que el sonido al mezclarse con las discusiones y golpes siempre presentes en la casa formarán un ruido ensordecedor.

Pero nada se escuchó.

\- Estoy sola... -dijo Kasumi en un tono débil como de quien aun no se daba cuenta de que sucedía en realidad y soltó luego una pequeña risa- Que tonta.

Entonces le subió el volumen.

_Sagashi mawattemite mo_

_Kokoro-bosoi na kokoro-bosoi na..._

La melodía se esparcía a su alrededor.

Le subió un poco más. Y más y un poco más.

_¡__Ai wa mitsukarazu_

_Kokoro-bosoi na kokoro-bosoi na...!_

Kasumi respiro hondo y cerró los ojos.

Estaba sola en casa. Recordó cuando una noche también lo estuvo pero esa vez no sabía ni a donde habían ido, ni cuanto tardarían. La situación era diferente.

La situación era mejor ahora.

Sonrió de nuevo y despacio, como disfrutando de cada movimiento, acercó su mano a la cinta que apretaba su largo pelo permitiéndole siempre un rostro libre de mechones castaños que pudieran interferir en sus deberes, y tiró de él deslizandolo hasta liberar su pelo.

Kasumi no se detuvo ahí.

Sus manos de nuevo pero esta vez más rápido se fueron a su espalda y desataron el delantal, se lo sacó y lo tiró sobre la mesada.

_Kokoro-bosoi na kokoro-bosoi na_

_Itsumo fura-fura kyoro-kyoro;_

_Ai wa ai wa doko e yara?_

La música la instaba a girar y así lo hizo. Sobre su propio eje dio tres vueltas dejando a su vestido largo abrirse en forma de campana.

\- Estoy sola, sí. Ellos van a tardar.

Kasumi tomó el vino que había comprado y con la agilidad de la experiencia lo abrió sirviéndose en una copa que había sacado con esfuerzo de lo alto de la alacena.

Dio un largo sorbo y puso una mueca que dio paso a un sonrojo. Con sus dedos sobre su boca miraba de una lado a otro con travesura. Tomó otro poco.

Se dio la vuelta para ir al comedor llevándose consigo la botella y la copa. Pasó sin mirar la nota ya leída anteriormente, siguiendo directo a las escaleras y subiendo iba cantando sin esfuerzos con una voz afinada. La cantante y ella perfectamente sincronizadas.

\- Me prepararé un baño, con mucha espuma, quiero mucha espuma -llegando a piso de arriba abrió, aún cantando, la puerta del baño- Y no cerraré la puerta.

Así lo hizo. El ofuro lleno de espuma cubría la desnudez de Kasumi aquella noche.

La botella de vino descansaba a un costado en el piso y al lado la copa con renovado licor. Sin mirar, Kasumi sacó su mano y tanteando con cuidado agarró la copa llevándose el vino de color rubí intenso a la boca, degustando la suavidad con las mejillas encendidas producto del calor en el ambiente.

Esa noche era sólo para ella. No tendría que hacer la cena, no tendría que lavar los platos, no escucharía las últimas peleas del día, ni vería al maestro robar ropa interior del cuarto de Akane o pedirle la plancha, utilizandola hasta casi toda la noche. Tampoco insistiría a los patriarcas para que se fueran a descansar. No, no lo haría. Ya estaría profundamente dormida cuando volvieran.

Kasumi se permitió sumergirse más y gemir de placer al sentir como el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos.

Levantó las piernas colocándolas sobre el borde del ofuro.

\- No salgo hasta que se me arruguen los dedos de las manos.

Y efectivamente, salió del agua sólo cuando sus dedos se arrugaban.

Se secó el cuerpo y el pelo que ahora mojado se veía más oscuro ondulandose en las puntas cubriendo toda su espalda. Desnuda salió del baño y camino hasta su cuarto.

Allí adentro podía escuchar claramente una nueva canción en el reproductor.

Se colocó la ropa interior y el pijama, pero antes de salir decidió mejor estar sin sostén. Total a la hora de dormir se lo quitaría, estando sola, unas horas antes era lo mismo.

Abajo en la cocina cantando y bailando comía parada la comida que sobró a mediodía.

\- Uhmm... mañana compraré más de esta salsa. A papá le fascina -con la boca llena volvió a hablar- Tal vez pueda llevarle un poco al Dr. Tofu.

Cenando, cantando, girando, atusandose el pelo y sonriendo relajada iba de un lado a otro fijándose de vez en cuando en la hora.

Puso agua en la tetera y está vez no era para volver a la normalidad un par de cuerpos malditos de Jusenkyo, está vez era para un delicioso té.

La noche de Nerima ignoraba lo que unas horas en soledad podian ser de satisfacción para una mujer siempre ocupada, siempre al pendiente y sonriente, con todo preparado para cada cosa, para el otro día, y el otro día y el otro.

Guardando el vino, secando las toallas, cerrando la puerta con su llave, apagando el fuego donde hervía el agua, preparándose un té, suspirando con placer, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos tratando de que el líquido caliente no se desparrame por ningún motivo, entrando a la paz de su habitación, tomando sorbos en su cama, estirandose antes de apagar la luz de la lámpara, todo sin dejar de sonreír, se dijo a si misma:

-Buenas noches -abrió los ojos con la ternura plasmada en ellos- Ojalá todos hayan disfrutado de una deliciosa cena.

Las luciérnagas aún bailaban sobre el estanque del jardín de los Tendo. Excepto una, aquella que escuchando lo inusual fue testigo de una Kasumi diferente por unos instantes.


	19. Arde

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿

**Arde**

Los pasos de Akane resonaron en la duela del dojo con fuerza y molestos. Si porque cuando Akane Tendo estaba enojada todo su cuerpo la delataba.

Ya en la entrada del dojo cerró de un portazo arrepintiendose después porque el pobre y viejo dojo no tenía la culpa de nada pero de todos modos no cambió su semblante.

Se acercó al centro del lugar y sentándose sobre sus rodillas dejó una cajita blanca al lado de la cual fue sacando gasas, banditas, alcohol, un ungüento y algodón.

—Te dije que no hace falta.

—No seas terco. Deberías agradecerme.

Akane mojo un pedazo de algodón con alcohol y lo acerco a la frente del muchacho quien al instante hizo una mueca de dolor soltando un alarido y volteando el rostro para que no lo tocara.

—¡Eso duele, bruta!

—¡No seas llorón! Tengo que desinfectar las heridas —la chica se puso de rodillas y se inclino hacia el joven de la trenza tratando de alcanzar su rostro con el algodón— ¡Ranma!

—¿Quién es el llorón, eh? Lo que pasa es que no sabes tener delicadeza al curarme —el chico luchó pero finalmente la joven de ojos chocolates lo tomó de la barbilla obligandolo a mirarla de nuevo— Pero cómo le voy a pedir delicadeza a una marimacho como tú.

Akane frunció los labios molesta y sin cuidado apoyo de nuevo el algodón sobre la herida, esta vez una en la mejilla.

—¡Ay, me arde! Ya déjame, Akane.

—Si sigues hablando te lo haré aun peor —lo amenazó recibiendo de Ranma una mirada retadora. Sin embargo, él se quedó quieto dejando en claro que aceptaba la situación por fin.

Ella tomó de nuevo la barbilla del chico pero está vez con más calma y cuidado y con pequeños toques fue limpiando las cortadas en aquel bello rostro. Al ver las muecas de dolor del chico decidió ser más bondadosa y acercándose más a él fue soplando con suavidad cada lugar que repasaba.

Ranma sintio alivio con aquel aire cambiando su semblante al instante y mirándola atento. La tenía tan cerca que se ruborizo pero ella tan concentrada por suerte no lo notó.

—Está vez Mousse te lastimo bastante —murmuró la chica.

—¿Eso crees? Tendrías que verlo a él entonces. Esta irreconocible. Al lado suyo estoy perfecto ¡Auch! —Ranma se alejó levemente cuando ella tocó otra herida cerca de su labio. No sabía que le habían cortado allí también.

—Lo siento —Akane se acercó un poco más haciendo que las rodillas de ambos se tocaran. Volvió a palpar el corte con más cuidado soplando como había hecho con las anteriores.

Ranma sentía como el calor de su estómago subía hasta su cara y es que sentir en su boca el aliento fresco de ella le ponía los nervios a flor de piel y esta vez Akane se dio cuenta comprendiendo que los centímetros que los alejaban eran muy escasos y que su accionar era muy atrevido aunque no fuera con una intensión más allá que el de curarlo. De repente sintió un calor asfixiante.

—Voy a... ponerte unas banditas.

Tomó distancia cosa que fue un alivio para la mente de Ranma.

El silencio los envolvió un breve instante mientras ella preparaba las banditas para cubrir las heridas.

Todos en la casa estaban por comer, así que eso los tenía de seguro ya sentados en sus lugares a la espera de la deliciosa cena de Kasumi. Aún él no había entrado a la casa, por ende nadie sabía de su maltratado aspecto. Directamente había subido hasta el balcón de su prometida y le solicitó ayuda pidiéndole alguna de sus banditas. Pero ella al verlo con varias cortes en su rostro y en la camisa dejando a la vista su piel roja e irritada había insistido en curarle. Cuando logró sonsacarle lo que había sucedido, al salir por pedido de Kasumi a dejar un plato de comida al Dr Tofu, fue que se enojó con él.

Akane suspiró cansada y tapó la herida de la frente y la mejilla.

—Sea como sea, no debiste permitir este enfrentamiento. Ya es ridículo —volvió a hablar dejando confundido a su prometido pues aún estaba nervioso pero su actitud arrogante regresó al instante.

—¡Ja! ¿Crees que yo me voy a acobardar y negarme a un reto? Por supuesto que no. Menos con ese cegaton. Me tomó por sorpresa sus nuevas armas y su rapidez, sí —rememoraba en su mente el enfrentamiento nocturno y asintió con buen ánimo— Ha mejorado bastante. Pero no existe quien aún pueda vencerme.

Akane puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la fanfarroneria del chico de ojos azules pero ¿qué podía replicar? Al fin y al cabo era la verdad. Ranma con el tiempo mejoraba y mejoraba aún más, lo admiraba como nunca. A sus ojos no había mejor guerrero que él. Pero eso no se lo diría sino su ego subiría hasta las nubes y ya no habría quien lo bajara.

—Dijo Shampoo que se había ido de viaje de entrenamiento de seguro en ese tiempo pudo perfeccionar sus movimientos. Me sorprende que haya dejado a su amada Shampoo.

—No tardo mucho en regresar como ves. Y para fastidiarme.

Akane sacó una gasa y el ungüento antibacteriano. Sin mirarlo dijo:

—Todo se arreglaría si lo dejaras ganar de una vez para que se quede con Shampoo. Pero te niegas —su voz fue en un tono bajo pero recriminador.

Ella no comprendía, él no podía permitirse perder, toda su vida se lo había prometido, mientras tuviera fuerzas jamás se daría por vencido ante nadie, no lo hacía por querer afianzar ese compromiso de leyes amazonas, simplemente no aceptaría una derrota y menos si era un farsa. Pero en realidad, Akane aceptaba con algo de pesar que si Ranma permitía aquello no sería aquel increíble artista marcial que tanto admiraba y la enorgullecia con cada victoria que presenciaba.

Aunque eso ambos los sabían no podían volver a repetirlo, no en ese momento al menos. El orgullo los caracterizaba aún.

—No me interesa ser prometido de Shampoo, tonta.

—Sí claro —Akane expresó su falta de credibilidad para con él provocando un bufido hastiado por parte de Ranma.

Ya daba igual. Se encontraba bastante cansado como para discutir por eso. Estaba dispuesto a irse del dojo cuando ella volvió a hablar:

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Saotome? Quítate la camisa.

Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par y la miró asustado.

—¿Q-qué?

—Que te quites la camisa, apurate.

—Akane... Nunca pensé que ansiaras tanto verme sin camisa. Lo comprendo. Es imposible resistirse a mis encantos pero creo vamos muy rápido —dijo Ranma con un gesto avergonzado pero a la vez rozando la burla.

—¿Qué dices, idiota? ¡Sólo quiero curarte los cortes que tienes! —la chica apretó su falda blanca en puños de la rabia ante el descaro y las estupideces de Ranma.

—No tienes que fingir.

—Deja de decir idioteces y quítate la camisa para que pueda curarte y así puedo ir a cenar en paz de una vez.

Ranma sonrió divertido por el color carmín en las mejillas de Akane sin revelar que con sus exigencias una escena osada había pasado por su mente.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Akane frente a él lo vio sacarse la camisa china con bastante lentitud y creyó ver un temblor en las manos del chico. Giró el rostro algo avergonzada y cayó en cuenta de que tenía que curarlo, que tenía que tocarlo, mirarlo con detenimiento. Ya le picaban las manos y deseó que el idiota de su prometido no se hubiera enfrentado a nadie esa noche o mejor aún que no le pidiera ayuda, en ese momento podría estar tranquila sentada en el comedor.

—Puedo hacerlo yo ¿sabes? Ya me has ayudado bastante —habló Ranma al ver la tensión en ella.

—No. De seguro que para no llorar no desinfectaras bien las heridas —Akane sonrió de nuevo tratando de darse valor, dejando a Ranma con el ceño fruncido y a apuntó de replicar pero ella no quiso escucharlo más. Enseguida se volvió a acercar a él clavando su mirada en aquel torso trabajado y de piel tersa. Sus manos rozaron su cuerpo y un hormigueo la recorrió por completo pero roja como estaba continuo su tarea. Limpiando la cortada que tenia sobre su costilla derecha. Por suerte no era profundo aunque sí bastante larga.

El pelinegro se quedó quieto sintiendo los dedos de ella posandose en su costado mientras que con la otra mano limpiaba con la delicadeza que después de su reclamo adoptó. Le ardió la herida con demasía, le ardió la piel entera, le ardió el pecho, incluso las orejas. El dolor lo hizo apretar los labios pero nada soltó, no quería interrumpirla, no quería alejarla, su suave y tímido tacto le erizaba la piel pero rogaba porque pensara que sólo era a causa del dolor agudo que provocaba la cura. La veía tan callada y dedicada a él que su corazón latía fuerte. Sus manos querían atraparla pero era tan difícil, cuando quería ella podía ser como el viento, te toca, te permite vivir con placer pero cuando intentas agarrarlo, cuando quieres sentirlo más puede desaparecer dejándote en la nada. Lo mejor era disfrutarlo.

—¿Aún te duele mucho? —preguntó Akane colocando sobre el apósito un pedazo de esparadrapo pegandolo a la piel.

—Sólo me arde.

Akane repasó con sus pulgares el vendaje y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules que parecían más oscuros de lo normal. Observando su rostro lastimado y aquella mirada intensa lo único que pudo pensar era que se veía increíblemente atractivo. Era una injusticia que él pudiera verse tan bien incluso lastimado. Tenía tantas ganas de tocar con su boca cada corte como si así pudiera sanarlo. No se percató en que momento la distancia se había acortado un poco más. No sabía si era ella o si fue él pero ambos no dejaban de mirarse y el calor del otro podía envolverlos y todo alrededor desapareció dejándolos a ambos perdidos y ansiosos.

Aquella noche en el poco espacio entre ellos, en aquel breve instante sólo estuvieron seguros de una cosa: Un leve toque de sus bocas.

Ambos corazones dieron un brinco al ser conscientes del suave rose de sus labios. Las respiraciones cambiaron a una más irregular y chocaban así como las puntas de sus narices lo hacían.

—Akane... —fue un sonido ronco que el chico dejó escapar sintiendo que se iba la vida con aquel nombre y deseo con sus últimas fuerzas así como en cada batalla dar un movimiento certero que lo llenaría del gozo de la victoria.

Ella cerraba los ojos entre abriendo los labios delatando su deseo. Y volvieron a tocarse sus bocas esta vez por más tiempo. Sintieron la suavidad y como con ello todo giraba. Quisieron fundirse en el otro.

—¿Akane estás aquí? Oh, Ranma, menos mal ya volviste —Kasumi estaba en la puerta corrediza del dojo que había abierto de un tirón y encontró a su hermanita pequeña sentada en el suelo del dojo, dándole la espalda, guardando con rapidez los productos médicos mientras que Ranma estaba de pie a una larga distancia ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo y con dificultades para abrochar su camisa china— La cena ya está servida.

—Y-ya vamos, Kasumi.

La mayor de las Tendo salió con una sonrisa sin percatarse del ataque que sufría en ese momento la pareja pero con la alegría rebosando en cada parte de ellos.

＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño momento entre Ranma y Akane pero tengo que seguir con la parte cruel de Rumiko algunas veces dejando que los interrumpan XD**

**Como sufría con esos momentos inconclusos.**

**Bueno quiero agradecerles como siempre sus comentarios. Y de paso aclarar gracias a un comentario de Roll-chan-san que en el anterior capítulo cuando Ryoga al tocar el agua no se transformó y yo me olvidé de escribir al final del one-shot sobre ese detalle jaja y es que pensaba hacer una parte graciosa con P-chan pero luego creí mejor no arruinar un lindo chapuzón con su Akari. Así que decidí brindarle la posibilidad de seguir siendo el guapote de Ryoga. Y también coincido contigo Ranma84 Akari no lo dejará tan fácil yo no lo haría XD**

**Les agradezco mucho a todos por sus comentarios y espero puedan decirme que les parece. A mi me encanta leerlos a cada uno de ustedes y siempre estoy abierta a criticas o halagos jaja esas cosas siempre son de ayuda y a mi me gusta poder ir haciéndo esto cada vez mejor, eso solo se puedo lograr con su apoyo.**

**Los quiero y saludos. Tengan buen fin de semana.**


	20. Llamada telefónica 2

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿

**Llamada telefónica 2**

**~_Después de un suspiro enfermizo~_**

Aquella noche tranquila en el hogar de los Tendo.

—Residencia Tendo ¿Quién habla?

Kasumi se secó las manos con el delantal mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? —insistió de nuevo.

Al otro lado de la línea sólo un suspiro pudo escuchar y seguido de eso colgaron.

—Vaya... Que raro —alejó el teléfono de su oido para recordar que el arroz seguía en la estufa—. ¡Oh, el arroz!

Aquella noche tranquila en el hogar de los Tendo sólo tres horas más tarde.

—¿Diga?

Silencio.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó la mediana de las Tendo—. Si eres tú, cobarde infiel, te aviso que ya es tarde para arrepentirse. Le di las fotos a Mariko. Pagó mejor. No quiero escuchar amenazas o estupideces.

Silencio nuevamente.

Nabiki Tendo frunció el ceño y trato de escuchar con atención.

Sólo un suspiro decepcionado pudo percibir.

—¿Quién eres? Responde.

Y colgaron.

Al otro día en la noche tranquila en el hogar de los Tendo.

Con un grito de Nodoka Saotome desde la cocina le pidió a su joven hijo que atendiera el teléfono aturdidor.

—¿Hola? —el chico con gesto aburrido esperó a que alguien hablara.

Nada se dijo pero creyó escuchar un gruñido como el que emite un perro rabioso. Sin embargo, el joven hijo de Nodoka colgó cansado de esperar.

—¿Quién era, cariño? —se asomó la mujer del kimono desde la cocina.

—Nadie. Equivocado —respondió su hijo que se sentaba en el comedor para poder cenar.

Aquella noche tranquila... No, perdón. Aquella madrugada tranquila en el silencioso hogar de los Tendo.

La menor de las hijas de Soun Tendo bostezando salía de la cocina con un vaso de leche en las manos dispuesta a volver a su habitación.

Sonó el teléfono.

—Que extraño... es bastante tarde como para que llamen —de todas formas se acercó y atendió para que no despertara a nadie el timbre del teléfono— Residencia Tendo ¿quién habla?

Del otro lado de la línea un suspiro que denotaba alegría revosante y alivio por ser atendido llegó al oido de la joven.

—¿Quién es?

Akane con el repentino silencio se puso nerviosa y enredó sus dedos en el cable del teléfono pero enseguida apretó el puño y adoptó un claro y enojado tono de voz.

—Más vale que responda si no quiere que...

—Te amo.

Fue el turno de la hija menor de Soun Tendo de quedar muda. Parpadeó confundida y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Q-quién es?

—Vas a ser mía, Akane Tendo. Ya lo eres en mis sueños.

Trato de identificar la voz pero era apenas perceptible y sonaba tan ronca que creyó podría tratarse de un hombre mayor, eso la hizo marearse y sentir un escalofrío.

—Maldito, pervertido —su rostro rojo de ira— ¡Responde! ¡Dime quién eres!

Un suspiro de aquella voz ronca la hizo temblar.

—Te amo.

Y colgaron.

Akane respiraba de forma irregular.

...

Aquella noche tranquila en un cuarto oscuro y frío volvieron a marcar esperando por escuchar a una sola persona.

—¡Maldito infeliz, habla de una vez! ¡Si vuelves a llamar te advierto lo lamentarás!

Un gruñido fue lo que soltó al escuchar a su enemigo. Deseó lanzar el teléfono contra la pared.

Colgó.

Aquella noche tranquila en un cuarto oscuro y frío intento de nuevo cuatro horas más tarde.

—¿S-si?

Allí estaba ella.

Un suspiro de placer.

—Te amo, Akane —bajó más la voz—. Me vuelves loco y te llevare lejos. Juntos lejos de Nerima.

Entonces ella colgó.

Él volvió a suspirar feliz.

—Akane Tendo —dijo en la oscuridad con su voz adolorida al tener que hacerla más gruesa y baja todos las noches—. Pronto te diré quien soy y cuanto te deseo a mi lado. Saotome nunca podrá amarte como yo. Tú eres mía y sólo mía. Nadie impedirá que escuche tu voz y sueñe con tus suspiros al tenerte conmigo.

...

Esa misma noche para nada tranquila en el hogar de los Tendo la policía había rastreado la llamada y se dirigía junto a unos insistentes guerreros del hogar a la casa de Hiraku Gosunkugi.

＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿


	21. Una tarde de juegos

Hola a todos! Debo decir que si estás aquí es porque amas todo lo relacionado con "Ranma 1/2" como yo. Si no sabes de que hablo corre a verlo que es maravilloso. Soy una gran fan de esta hermosa obra perteneciente a Rumiko Takahashi.

Aquí contaré pequeños relatos sobre mi pareja favorita: Ranma y Akane y muchas otras más alrededor de ellos. Espero que les guste y aclaró que esto tan solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

Ahora a leer.

＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿

**Una tarde de juegos**

Genma agotado tironeaba del brazo de su hijo para que caminara con más rapidez.

—Mueve los pies, Ranma.

Su hijo dio saltos para poder alcanzarlo y no fuera tirado al suelo a causa del agarre del gigante Genma.

Ranma no podía ver los hombros o la espalda de su padre puesto que llevaba la pesada mochila de viaje encima pero sabía perfectamente que estaba rígido, tenso y acalorado. Igual que él.

Un rugido se abrió paso entre ellos y Ranma saltando para quedar al lado de su padre lo miró enfurruñado.

—Tengo hambre, papá.

Genma continuo andando sin mirar a su hijo.

—¡Oye! Tengo hambre. Compremos algo.

—Ranma, hijo, tienes que saber que un verdadero artista marcial puede durar días sin comer sólo sobreviviendo con el temple de su espíritu sereno.

Ranma hizo una mueca y luego de un tirón se soltó del agarre de Genma.

—¡Que idiotez!

—¡Ranma, niño maleducado, cuida esa boca!

—¡Quiero okonomiyaki!

Genma al escucharlo sintió de nuevo la melancolía. Se lamentaba su mala suerte en esos días. Haber apostado el carrito de okonomiyaki de su buen amigo fue un terrible error. Ahora ya no tenían ni una mísera salsa que lamer y al igual que el pequeño Ranma se moría de hambre.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente para sacar el sudor. Para colmo el calor en Tokio estaba fuertisimo. Pero planeaba continuar sin descanso hasta poder llegar a las montañas y allí tendría que cazar algo.

¿Llegarían vivos hasta allá?

En ese momento su estómago gruñó desesperado como respondiendo su pregunta en una rotunda y dolorosa negación.

El pequeño Ranma tenía ganas de llorar del hambre que tenía pero ni un solo gimoteo dejó salir, tampoco dejaría ver tal debilidad a su padre que de seguro se burlaría de él. Fue evidente que no era el único desesperado por al menos un pedazo de pan, así que más decidido cruzó la calle sin miedo, no espero a su padre puesto que aún parecía llorar por su estupidez al haber perdido el carrito de okonomiyaki de su amigo Ukyo.

_Que viejo tonto —_pensaba el pequeño de cuatro años mientras sus pasitos veloces lo llevaban al otro lado de aquel bonito lugar. Pasando por un local pudo percibir un exquisito aroma.

—C-comida...

Al instante se le hizo agua la boca.

Fuera del pequeño restaurante había un cartel que tenía letras y números que el niño de ojos azules no supo entender pero lo que sí pudo saber a la perfección era que esos dibujos de pescado, ramen, incluso okonomiyaki se veían apetitosos.

—¡Mocoso tonto, no te vuelvas a alejar así de... !

El padre del pequeño al ver lo que tenía hipnotizado a su hijo se quedó mudo. De nuevo sus tripas se movieron ansiosas. Debía darle la razón a su hijo en ese momento. Tenían que comer algo si o si.

...

—¡Qué te digo que entres!

—¡No, no, no!

—¿Ranma, acaso no tenías hambre?

—Sí, pero... no quiero hacer esto de nuevo. No me van a creer.

—Claro que sí. Es fácil sólo entras pones cara de perrito mojado, mejor si sueltas unas lágrimas y luego yo hago lo demás.

—Pero...

Genma se enderezó mirando a su hijo con desdén.

—Lo comprendo ahora. Eres un cobarde ¡Mi hijo es un cobarde! —gritó con un puño en su pecho y con un rostro abatido, la gente que pasaba lo miró extrañada y luego dirigieron la mirada al pequeño de ojos azules que estaba rojo de ira. Enseguida Ranma le dio una patada en la espinilla.

—¡No soy un cobarde!

—¡Entonces entra al maldito restaurante!

El pequeño tragó con dificultad pero ahora era un reto. No podía permitir que su padre lo tachara de cobarde. Fue caminando con resolución hasta la entrada del restaurante mientras su padre ya se alejaba para esconderse atrás de un árbol cerca del parque al otro lado de la calle. Al oler el aroma de los manjares que tanto imaginaba y ansiaba probar ya no lo dudó más.

Genma observaba todo desde el otro lado de la calle y atento esperaba la señal para entrar en acción. Pudo ver como su hijo con dificultad se subió a un taburete y observaba trabajar a la cocinera y como con sus grandes ojos veía pasar a las camareras con la bandejas llenas de deliciosa comida.

—Vamos, apresúrate —murmuró Genma y como si su hijo lo hubiera escuchado empezó a sollozar y cubrió su tierno rostro entre sus brazos apoyado en la barra—. Perfecto, así.

El hombre de lentes se dirigió rápido e ingreso al restaurante para ver como su hijo era consolado por una confundida y apenada cocinera robusta de unos cuarenta años.

—¡Aquí estás, niño! ¿Por qué molestas a la amable mujer? Vamonos.

—Yo... yo quiero comer algo, papá... —Ranma hacia un puchero mientras con su manito refregaba su ojo.

—Ya te lo dije. No tenemos ni un solo yen. No comerás hasta la semana que viene.

La mujer que había parado un momento su deber para observar la triste situación se lamento internamente por el pequeño niño. Aquel que le dio una última mirada como suplicandole. Era un niño tan lindo y le daba tristeza como su padre repetía que no tenía que darle y que tendría que soportar el hambre todo lo que pudiera.

—Moriremos de hambre, hijo, lo sé. Pero qué puede hacer tu pobre padre. Tú madre nos abandono y me es terriblemente dificil encargarme de cuidarte solo mientras vamos por todo el mundo buscándola —Genma se puso de cuclillas y abrazo con fuerza al niño quien hizo un gemido de dolor por la fuerza del hombre alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo— ¡¿Qué puedo hacer, Ranma?!

El niño rodó los ojos hastiado con las lágrimas falsas de su padre pero eso nadie lo vio y por ello la gente en el restaurante los miraba con lástima, inclusive las camareras y ni hablar de la cocinera que su corazón se apretujaba con aquel hombre en busca de una mala mujer capaz de abandonar a su pequeño hijo.

Genma Saotome tomó de la mano a su hijo y lo llevaba hacia la salida.

—Señor, por favor, espere.

Genma y Ranma se giraron al escuchar la voz de la cocinera quien dándoles una sonrisa les pidió que se acercaran.

El estómago de los Saotome saltó de felicidad.

...

Ranma miraba como su padre removía un escarbadientes dentro de su boca mientras se sobaba la panza satisfecho.

—Fue mejor de lo que creí.

La mujer había sido compasiva y solidaria en extremo, pues no tuvo reparos en servirles enormes platos de comida y a Ranma hasta un auto de juguete le regaló.

—Será que puedes conseguir un postre, Ranma...

El niño frunció el ceño molesto con su padre glotón. Tenía que admitir que estaba rebozante de felicidad por la comida, que su cuerpo se sentía lleno de energías de nuevo pero eso no lo hacía sentir bien con respecto a lo que había hecho y mucho menos pensaba volverlo a hacer.

—No haré ya nada.

Con un suspiro su padre no insistió. Estaba conforme por ahora, no quería ni levantarse de lo pesado que se sentía. Contrario a su hijo que se ponía inquieto sobre su silla y giraba de un lado a otro hasta que miró hacia el parque de enfrente y su padre no notó como en el rostro del niño una mirada curiosa se abrió paso y un deseo latente lo invadió.

—Vamos a jugar, papá, vamos.

—Ya te dije que un verdadero artista marcial no anda jugando a tonterías de niños holgazanes.

Genma cerró los ojos relajado pero el sonido de la silla al correrse lo hizo abrirlos de nuevo para observar como el pequeño Ranma se bajaba y tomando el juguete que le dio la cocinera lo miraba molesto.

—Vamos, papá. Anda. Se ve divertido.

—Ya te dije que no. Si quieres tanto ir ve solo.

Ranma clavó su mirada azul en su padre y luego en el parque donde tantos niños iban y venían jugando sin preocuparse por nada, sonriendo y saltando de aquí para allá.

Entonces decidió hacerle caso a su padre. Salió del restaurante sin decirle nada, ansioso por gastar energías en algo que no fuera las artes marciales.

...

Tomando el auto lo impulsó por la tierra como otros niños hacían con sus juguetes mucho más grandes.

—¡Mamá, mamá dile que me lo devuelva!

Gritaba un niño a su lado que parecía pelear con una niña por un auto de juguete que ella traía consigo. Ranma observó como el niño enojado quiso tirarle una piedra a la pequeña quien para su sorpresa no gritó ni se alejó un centímetro aún agarrando el juguete entre sus brazos pero antes de que el pequeño pudiera soltar el duro objeto contra ella Ranma lo tomó del brazo impidiendo su ataque. El niño se giro para verlo.

—La vas a lastimar —le dijo tranquilo Ranma.

—¡Déjame!

Aquel varoncito molesto se fue corriendo hasta su madre quien estaba más lejos hablando tranquila con otra mujer. Desde su lugar Ranma vio como lo señalaba y le decía a gritos a su madre que le querían pegar.

_Que mentiroso —_pensó el ojiazul que recibió por parte de aquella mujer una mirada dura y acusadora. Madre e hijo se giraron para marcharse.

—Muchas gracias...

Una voz tímida a su lado lo sorprendió un poco percatandose de que aquella niña con el auto entre sus brazos seguía ahí.

—No deberías quitarles sus juguetes a los niños —respondió Ranma mirándola fijo. Dándose cuenta que, a fin de cuentas, aquel chico se había ido sin su auto.

—¡No es suyo! —dijo al instante la niña del vestido rosa, mismo color que su listón en la cabeza— Es mío. Él quiso quitármelo. Le daría un fuerte golpe a ese...

Ranma frunció el ceño. No comprendía como es que un auto podía ser un juguete tan resguardado por una niña vestida de rosa.

—Un niño siempre es más fuerte. Ibas a salir llorando.

Era algo muy claro para Ranma. Las niñas eran más débiles y por ello se las debía proteger. Por ello él no golpearía a una chica y de grande mucho menos. Pero eso no fue algo que aquella jovencita se tomara a gusto. Enseguida parpadeó y su rostro mostró un claro enojo. Ella no era ninguna debilucha.

—¡Yo no lloro! Ese tonto iba a llorar a los brazos de su mamá. Se defenderme.

Aquel niño soberbio no sabia que peligrosa podía ser ella.

Ranma quiso reírse por aquellos mofletes rojos y su mirada fiera. Esa niña parecía muy berrinchuda. No supo por qué pero quiso moletarla.

—Descuida —movió su pequeña mano mientras le sonreía con cierta burla—. Agradece que el "Gran Ranma Saotome" te ha salvado. Juega con tus muñecas mejor. Los autos son de chicos.

Diciendo esto con una sonrisa volvió a arrastrar su juguete por el suelo y lo elevaba simulando un terrible choque. De repente sintió un tibio airesito en su cuello y se giró asustado. La niña se había inclinado hacia él, sin respetar su espacio personal y provocando un sonrojo en los cachetes regordete de él.

—¿Q-qué...?

—Las muñecas son aburridas —le dijo. No se veía para nada perturbada por el acercamiento.

Ignorando el temblor en el chico, se puso de rodillas y con su auto chocó el de Ranma. Luego riendo empujó el juguete una y otra vez como si el conductor de su vehículo fuera un toro embravecido. Ranma recuperándose de la impresión al tener por primera vez a una niña tan cerca hizo una mueca disgustado y con su primer juguete contraatacó al de ella ambos en una lucha de conductores.

Hubo carreras, también varios choques, se rieron y pelearon por las trampas en un nuevo juego que crearon sin reglas. Ella estaba feliz de que un niño aceptara jugar con ella pues siempre le decían que no cuando quería unirse con algún grupo de varones y las niñas eran en extremo aburridas.

Ranma también estaba de lo más alegre, su padre nunca jugaba con él, los amigos que podía llegar a hacer los perdía constantemente por los viajes que hacían y todo su tiempo era empeñado en hacerse mejor y mejor en las artes marciales de estilo libre de la escuela Saotome. Nunca había tiempo para distracciones y mucho menos para que pudiera jugar del modo en que lo estaba haciendo. Aquella niña le caía muy bien a pesar de que fuera tan berrinchuda.

—Oh, no...

Ranma dejó de reír al ver como su compañera de juegos cambiaba el gesto a uno abatido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi mamá me esta llamando.

Y efectivamente una hermosa mujer la llamaba con la mano mientras sonreía con dulzura.

—Vamos —le dijo en un tono alto para ser escuchado por su hija.

Ella se puso de pie y miró a su acompañante con pesar.

—Ya me tengo que ir.

Una nueva amistad perdida para el pequeño Ranma. No pudo evitar la decepción en su rostro pero era lo obvio. De esa niña no sabía nada y si no se iba ella dentro de un rato cuando su padre dejara de holgazanear se marcharía él.

—Adiós.

Ranma volvió al juego sin mirarla cosa que lastimo un poco a la pequeña de vestido rosa.

—Adiós... —se comenzaba a alejar pero antes de continuar volteo a mirar al niño de bonitos ojos y raro peinado con una sonrisa le dijo—: Te gané en la carrera sabes. Para que te enteres, las niñas somos mejor con los autos.

Le sacó la lengua provocando una sonrisa en el joven Saotome.

_No, sólo tú eres buena con los autos, niña rara —_se dijo internamente mientras la veía marchar con su vestido ondeando de aquí para allá.

La niña tomó la mano de su madre mientras se despedía del niño con la mano.

—Hiciste un nuevo amigo, Akane.

—Sip. Es un chico muy divertido pero algo tonto.

Su madre rio.

—¿Y eso?

—¡Me dijo débil y que fuera a jugar con muñecas! —la pequeña Akane negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo total—. Pero luego jugo conmigo a las carreras. Es muy bueno.

Ambas caminaban alejándose del parque en dirección a la estación de tren.

En el lugar de juegos Ranma ya era de nuevo arrastrado por su padre para continuar con su viaje. A diferencia de la niña, Ranma no le contó nada a Genma. Simplemente rememoraba en su mente infantil lo bueno del día y como a pesar de haber terminado una nueva amistad fue la mejor perdida.

Se dio cuenta cinco minutos después que ni siquiera se dijeron sus nombres.

_Fin_

＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿

Hola de nuevo mis lectores. Espero les haya gustado este one-shot.

Siempre me he puesto a pensar que Ranma y Akane podrían en su niñez haberse cruzado en algún momento y como con el pasar de los años lo terminaran olvidando así como nosotros pudimos llegar a olvidar a algún compañero de juegos. La verdad que es tan lindo y romántico pensarlo jajaja. Unidos en todo momento.

Hace poco estuve buscando imágenes de Ranma y Akane (por cierto, si les interesa les cuento que comparto imágenes de Ranma 1/2 y mucho más en Pinterest. Allí podrán encontrarme como **"****Alaska Akane ****Tendo****" **y llevarse todo el material que quieran) y encontré algunas donde salen de pequeñitos y ambos son una ternurita. A ellos si les apretaria sus mejillas. Los amo.

Bueno, de paso les agradezco nuevamente sus reviews. Especialmente a **Ranma84** y **Juanyrdz0** que me alegro les guste mis pequeñas historias. Les deseo muy lindo fin de semana y nos leemos pronto 3


End file.
